La promesse que je reviendrais pour toi
by prunelle05
Summary: Cette fiction commence au début de la nouvelle lune et dans le début de l'ordre du phénix. Isabella Swan n'est pas qui elle prétend. Pour sauver les Cullen des Volturi elle sera forcée de révéler son plus grand secret. Quel est-il ? Qui est-elle réellement ? Le monde, les personnages ou les lieux dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais aux auteurs.
1. prologue

**Promesse que je reviendrais pour toi…**

Résumé :

Cette fiction commence au début de la nouvelle lune et dans le début de l'ordre du phénix. Isabella Swan n'est pas qui elle prétend. Pour sauver les Cullen des Volturi elle sera forcée de révéler son plus grand secret. Quel est-il ? Qui est-elle réellement ?

**Prologue :**

Je n'avais jamais prévu ou considéré que ma vie se passe ainsi, qu'elle devienne un tel désastre…

Ce 16 septembre, je me tenais debout complètement abasourdie à ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a seulement de ça quelques minutes. Je ne comprenais pas bien à vrai dire. Je me sentais confuse, perdue mais aussi soulagée.

Malgré mes forts sentiments intérieurs, il y avait une chose important que je regrettais terriblement…Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion comme prévu pour révéler ma véritable identité à la famille Cullen ainsi que mon secret.

En effet, je ne suis pas Isabella Marie Swan comme je le prétends et que tout le monde pense mais Isabella Marie Potter, sœur jumelle de James Arthur Potter et aussi connu comme l'un des maraudeurs.

Voici mon histoire…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 La promesse que je reviendrais pour toi.**

Angleterre :

**Point de vue externe :**

Un soir d'Aout 1981 dans le village de Godric's Hollow quelque part dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre se fêtait le premier anniversaire d'un petit garçon. Cette fête était célébrée dans une petite maison très chaleureuse et conviviale.

Peu de monde était présent, seulement les parents du jeune enfant, le parrain et un ou deux amis de la famille. Malheureusement, la marraine n'avait pas pu se libérer à cause de certaines obligations professionnelles.

Tous riaient et s'amusaient comme pas de lendemain, la bonne humeur était présente ne sachant pas, ni se doutant de l'horrible évènement qui aurait lieu très bientôt, dans un avenir très proche…

Dans une rue sombre pas loin de là, un homme portant un long manteau marchait avec un but précis. Il se dirigeait vers la maison de la famille Potter. Cet homme marchait avec une extrême lenteur comme au ralenti… Sa cape trainait au sol. Dans sa main était un long bateau en bois. Une aura très sombre et obscure l'entourait.

De retour dans la maison Potter, tout le monde venait de partir, il ne restait plus que trois personnes, celles qui formaient la famille Potter. Il se faisait tard, très tard, ils allaient bientôt monter à l'étage pour dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité et reposant.

La mère prit son jeune fils à partir du sol et monta les escaliers faits de bois pour aller coucher son enfant dans son lit tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller pendant la nuit. À peine eut-elle été dans la chambre de son fils qu'elle entendit une forte détonation venant d'en bas. Inquiète, elle se figea redoutant au plus profond d'elle-même ce qui était en train de se passer à l'étage inférieur où se trouvait son mari.

_« LILY… COURS ! IL EST LA. IL NOUS A TROUVES. COURS AVEC HARRY ET METEZ VOUS EN SECURITE ! »_ Cria son mari et père de son enfant d'une voix suppliante.

Aussi vite qu'il était possible pour elle, elle installa son fils dans son berceau en lui caressant tendrement sa joue puis bloqua la porte de la chambre avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait, avec tous les objets encombrants qu'elle pouvait utilisé comme barrière empêchant ainsi l'entrée à la chambre.

Au fond d'elle-même, Lily savait que tous ses efforts étaient inutiles mais elle essayait quand même de gagner le plus de temps possible, elle n'avait que quelques minutes de répit au maximum. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir vivante de là et elle allait faire toute son possible pour garder son fils en vie aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, il était bien trop jeune pour mourir mais surtout de cette façon.

Lily se tourna alors vers son fils quand elle se fut assuré que tout était en place et l'attrapa pour l'enlacer affectueusement dans ses bras pour la vie chère. Des larmes de tristesse coulaient de ses yeux. Son jeunes fils la regarda de ses yeux innocents avec peur. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de très mauvais…

Une douce berceuse pouvait se faire entendre dans la petite pièce. Le petit garçon était blotti tout contre sa mère écoutant les battements frénétiques de son cœur qu'il pouvait entendre à travers l'épaisse couche de vêtements que portait sa mère.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait des heures, Lily déposa Harry dans son lit avec des yeux larmoyants et un sourire tendre mais aussi triste. Ce dernier était assis et regardait sa mère avec attention. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Lily.

_« Je t'aime mon petit garçon, papa et maman t'aiment Harry… Ne l'oublie jamais. Sois courageux. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi… Ta marraine et ton parrain prendront bien soin de toi comme si tu étais leur propre enfant. Sois heureux… »_ Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse et résignation mais aussi avec détermination.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre le moindre mot pendant quelques instants. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violement avec fracas faisant voler les objets qui la bloquait auparavant à travers toute la pièce et les projetant contre les murs, certains d'entre eux se brisèrent à l'impact.

Un homme encapuchonné se tenait dans l'entrée pointant une baguette sur Lily, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre et donc de s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle. C'est en voyant ce mage sombre qu'elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité à ne pas avoir eu sa baguette sur elle, elle aurait dû savoir mieux que de laisser sa baguette dans le salon. L'homme sourit sinistrement tout en marchant vers elle, celle-ci recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le bas de son dos avec le berceau de son fils.

_« Donne-moi l'enfant sang de bourbe et ta vie te serras épargnée… »_ Dit-il en guise de promesse d'une voix glaciale.

Lily se plaça devant où son fils se trouvait dans son lit faisant ainsi barrage entre son enfant et cet homme maléfique. Elle était déterminée à empêcher cet homme d'obtenir son fils même si elle devait en perdre la vie.

« Laissez-le…Laissez-lui la vie sauve… » Supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée en refusant de bouger de la place où elle était.

_« Comme tu voudras… De toute façon ton cher mari n'est déjà plus de ce monde, l'abruti croyait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose contre moi, le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il existe. Mais avant toute chose… Dis-moi un peu où se trouve Isabella Potter ! »_ Dit-il sombrement en pointant encore plus sa baguette vers la jeune mère.

_« Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! »_ rétorqua-t-elle avec la tête haute en le fixant de façon décidée.

_« Dans ce cas…AVADA KADAVRA ! »_ dit-il plus fermement sans aucune hésitation ou regret.

Un jet de couleur verte sortit de la baguette et frappa la jeune mère en pleine poitrine. Cette dernière s'effondra en quelques secondes sur le sol, elle était couchée et ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts mais sans vie. Lord Voldemort enjamba alors sa victime et s'approcha de plus près du berceau pour être seulement à même pas cinq mètres d'où était toujours le jeune enfant.

Harry regarda cet homme devant lui avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes avec curiosité mais aussi crainte se demandant qui pouvait être cet homme qui avait fait du mal à sa maman. De là où il était installé, il pouvait voir le corps sans vie de sa mère. Il regarda alors fixement dans les yeux de Voldemort sans ciller une seule fois.

_« Il ne reste plus que toi et moi mon garçon. Je me demande comment un enfant pourrait mettre fin à mon existence quand personne n'a pu le faire. Je vais mettre fin à cette menace dès maintenant… »_ Annonça Voldemort en regardant Harry curieusement en se questionnement du pourquoi le petit garçon ne montrait aucune peur devant lui quand tout l'ensemble du monde sorcier le craignait rien qu'en entendant son non. Il y avait seulement quelques exceptions mais bientôt ils ne seront plus de ce monde pour se mettre dans son chemin pour ce qu'il voulait accomplir.

Harry le regarda toujours silencieusement sans faire aucun bruit, ni mouvement…

_« Avada Kadavra… »_ Murmura Voldemort avec sa baguette dirigé vers l'enfant qui observait le bâton avec de grands yeux enfantins curieux.

Un autre jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette et frappa Harry mais contrairement à sa mère, l'enfant ne s'effondra pas ou tomba inconscient, non il se tenait toujours bien éveillé et dans la même position qu'initialement. Par contre, le sortilège de la mort ricocha et heurta la poitrine du mage noir à la place de l'enfant pour sa plus grande surprise et horreur. Quand le sort s'attaqua à son viseur, ce dernier disparu complètement. On ne pouvait pas dire s'il était mort ou non, il n'y avait tout simplement aucune trace du sorcier qui émanait la peur et la crainte dans les autres sorciers.

La maison se trouvait désormais dans l'obscurité totale, elle tenait à peine debout. Des pierres, des poutres et des morceaux de verre étaient dispersés partout et dans tous les sens.

Le jeune Harry étai toujours silencieux dans son lit avec les yeux ouverts, des larmes glissaient sur tout le long de son petit visage. C'était un miracle qu'il était encore en vie et encore plus avec l'état de la maison.

Quelque part à quelques pas de la maison en ruine, une jeune femme, une sorcière courrai à toute jambe aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Très rapidement, elle arriva devant la maison et se stoppa net dans son élan en voyant l'état de la maison familiale des Potter.

_« Non…Pas ça je vous en prie… »_ Murmura-t-elle en tombant sur ses genoux et avec un corps tremblant de sanglot plus forts les uns que les autres.

Elle resta de cette façon pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever et de se précipiter vers l'entrée de la maison. La jeune femme évita les débris et les branches d'arbres qui jonchaient le sol de l'allée avec succès en les contournant ou en sautant par-dessus.

Sur une distance d'une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée faite de bois tenant à peine debout. Il y avait de sérieux dégâts et trous dans la porte. La sorcière avait un très mauvais pressentiment et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était angoissée de pénétré dans la maison, elle avait de ce qu'elle allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Elle avala difficilement la boule qui était dans sa gorge puis mit sa main sur la poignée de porte.

Avec appréhension, elle poussa la porte qui émit un grincement peu rassurant afin que celle-ci s'ouvre. Une fois qu'elle se glissa par la porte donnant accès à l'intérieur, la jeune sorcière se figea à la scène devant elle…

Forks, Etat de Washington, Amérique :

**Point de vue d'Isabella :**

En voyant la maison de mon frère jumeau dans un état si désastreux, si détruit en arrivant, je savais que quelque chose de grand et terrible avait dû se passer avant mon arrivée et au fond de moi, je savais que je ne reverrais plus les farces de mon frère sur sa femme ou su moi ainsi que les sourires de ma famille. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler le long de mon visage depuis ma découverte de l'extérieur de la maison.

En ouvrant cette porte, je m'armai de ma baguette juste au cas où il y avait encore une menace. Malgré mon anxiété, je me glissai avec lenteur à l'intérieur de ce qui restait de la maison tout en éclairant la maison avec ma baguette d'une main tremblante dû aux émotions que je ressentais en ce moment.

_« Lumos… »_ Chuchotais-je en examinant autour de moi.

Prudemment, je m'avançai le long du hall d'entrée pour atteindre la porte menant au salon de la maison. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je faillis me laisser tomber à genoux. Je m'immobilisai de choc et de chagrin face à ce que je voyais devant moi. Tout n'était que décombres. Il n'y avait pas une place ou il n'y en avait pas.

En remarquant une main dépasser en dessous d'un tas de pierres et de morceaux de bois, je couru aussi vite que possible vers cet endroit. Je reconnus très bien cette main, elle appartenait à mon frère. Ma propre main vola à ma bouche dans l'horreur à la réalisation de ce que cela signifiait, des larmes de chagrin ainsi que de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues encore plus abondement que plus tôt, j'étouffai un cri qui voulait à tout prix sortir de ma gorge.

_« Wingardium Leviosa. »_ fis-je en agitant ma baguette sur le tas de décombres.

Aussitôt, les pierres et les poutres de bois se soulevèrent d'eux-mêmes dans les airs. Avec un coup de baguette sur le côté, ils allèrent rejoindre l'autre côté de la pièce dans un bruit sonore quand ils échouèrent sur le sol.

Tout petit espoir qui me restait que mon frère soit encore vivant s'envola par la fenêtre quand je vis le corps de mon frère. Un sanglot s'échappa d ma bouche. Les yeux de mon frère étaient grands ouverts et sans vie, ils semblaient si vide. J'hurlai dans l'anéantissement et mes sanglots sortant de mes lèvres tremblantes se firent de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus forts. Je fermai les yeux de mon frère avec ma main d'un toucher doux et pris son corps moi dans mes bras en le rapprochant de ma poitrine. Je sentis à cet instant qu'une partie de moi, un partie de mon âme avait disparu à tout jamais et je me mis à sangloter de façon hystérique pour de bon.

En m'accrochant ainsi à mon frère, je commençai un lent va et vient comme pour le bercer, je le fis de façon délicate voulant pas admettre que mon double masculin était bel et bien parti. Je ne pouvais pas m'admettre que je ne reverrais ses beaux yeux bleus espiègle et son sourire malicieux quand il préparait un de ses tours comme seul lui en avait le secret. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, sans ses tendres caresses et étreintes affectueuses quand j'étais triste pour me consoler ainsi que me réconforter. James était mon tout.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? » Demandais-je en criant à personne en particulier dans une voix brisée.

Finalement, après de très longues minutes, je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps en réalité avait passé, je couchai mon frère avec douceur et le recouvris avec une couverture qui était près d'un des fauteuils en miette à proximité, elle n'était plus vraiment en bonne état mais bon. Je me levai à contrecœur, pris une profonde respiration encourageante et partis à la recherche du corps de ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie ainsi que le petit corps de mon neveu et filleul. Un sanglot s'échappa une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres quand j'imaginai son petit corps sans vie. Tous les trois ne méritaient pas ça mais pas du tout. J'avais soif de vengeance.

Une fois à l'étage après un chemin dans l'escalier rempli d'embuches, je cherchai les corps du petit Harry et de Lily dans les différentes pièces de l'étage mais elles étaient toutes vides, il ne me restait plus qu'un chambre, celle d'Harry. En tombant sur la chambre de mon petit bambin, je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux-là. Un autre sanglot déchirant se fit entendre, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait de plus en plus. Enfin, m'armant de courage, je franchis la porte pour tomber sur le corps de l'une de mes plus vieilles amies. Je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol en bois et caressai avec tendresse ses beaux cheveux roux acajou avant de faire le même geste que j'avais fait avec mon frère c'est-à-dire lui fermer les yeux tout en la contemplant avec tristesse.

Mon corps était rempli de tremblements plus violent les uns que les autres. Avec crainte et appréhension, je regardai tout autour de moi à la recherche du petit corps de mon filleul mais je ne le vis nulle part. C'est finalement un petit bruit à peine audible qui me sortit de mon état d'esprit, un petit son venant de derrière moi.

Lentement, je me tournai pour être accueilli par une paire d'yeux verts. Si semblable à ceux de Lily.

_« Oh merci Merlin ! »_ m'exclamais-je en me relevant d'un bon d'un mouvement vif.

En me remarquant et en reconnaissant, Harry tendis ses petites bras dans ma direction me demandant par ce simple geste que je le prenne dans mes bras, ce que je fis immédiatement. Je le pris dans une étreinte rassurante mais en le serrant fermement en faisant attention à ne pas mettre trop de pression pour son petit corps fragile et délicat. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et lui faire du mal, je pense qu'il avait déjà vécu assez en cette soirée horrible.

_« Je te protègerais quoi qu'il arrive… je t'en fais la promesse… Je te fais aussi la promesse que si un jour nous venions à être séparer toi et moi, je reviendrais pour toi… »_ Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille d'une voix douce rempli d'amour familial pour le petit ange dans mes bras.

Je me réveillai d'un bond en sursaut dans mon lit complètement en sueur. Je regardai autour de moi pour m'apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Cherchant dans mon entourage, je constatai qu'Edward n'était pas dans ma chambre comme à son habitude et j'en soupirai de soulagement pour enfin avoir un moment de répit sans lui respirant dans mon cou ou en surveille mes moindres mouvements.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aimais pas Edward, loin de là en fait. Il était gentil, doux et tout mais il n'était pas mon type d'hommes et de toute façon un homme avait déjà mon cœur. De toute façon, Edward était amoureux d'Isabelle Swan et moi, je peux dire avec certitude que je n'étais certainement pas elle. Amoureux était un bien grand mot pour décrire ce qu'Edward ressentait à mon égard, je devrais dire obsédé et possessif. Ce sont en effet deux qualificatifs qui pourraient décrire Edward Cullen.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de la chambre pour découvrir qu'il était seulement trois heures du matin. Je me recouchai dans le lit et me repositionnai confortablement pour me rendormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentis partir peu à peu pour un autre monde.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillai d'un sommeil réparateur malgré mon rêve ou devrais-je dire souvenir. Cette nuit-là était malheureusement bien arrivée il y a de ça quelques années. Une nuit que je revivais chaque nui et dans chaque rêve, cela me hante et je pense que ça le fera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Soupirant, j'enlevai la couverture de mon corps et me levai en soupirant. Ensuite, j'allai préparer mes vêtements moldus pour la journée et allai prendre une douche bien méritée. Quand je terminai de me préparer, je descendis pour me rendre dans la cuisine et vis Charlie installé à la table en dégustant un café tout en lisant sa gazette. Regardant mieux, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait de la gazette des sorciers.

_« Quoi de neuf ? »_ demandais-je en guise de salutation en arrivant à la table parce que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas lu ce torchon et n'avais plus de nouvelles du monde sorcier d'Angleterre.

_« Oh… Le même que d'habitude que depuis quelques mois déjà. Ils accusent encore Dumbledore et Harry d'être des menteurs au sujet du retour de tu sais qui mais c'est Harry qui en prend la plus grande quantité d'accusations… »_ Répondit-il de façon nonchalante en buvant une gorgée de son café.

En réponse, je secouai la tête ne comprenant pas le raisonnement du ministère. Il avait été prouvé à plusieurs reprises que Voldemort était bien de retour mais non ils préféraient simplement l'ignorer et prendre les gens pour des cons. Le ministère était totalement dans le déni face à la vérité préférant ne pas croire tout ça et accuser à la place des personnes complètement à tort.

Je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur, en sortis le jus d'orange, m'en servis un verre et allai m'asseoir en face de Charlie. Voyant que Charlie n'était plus occuper avec la gazette des sorciers mais avec le journal moldu, je pris l'exemplaire magique et commença à le lire, enfin les passages les plus importants.

Bientôt, il était temps pour moi de partir et de me rendre au lycée moldu. Je commençais tout doucement à en avoir marre de cette mission qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à mon gout.

_« J'espère que Dumbledore va bientôt me dire de revenir au pays… »_ Maugréais-je d'une humeur maussade en débarrassant la table avec un mouvement de mon poignet.

_« Tu sais bien qu'il va le faire quand il sera temps, il te l'a dit lui-même… Sois patiente. »_ Répondit Charlie en me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la gazette.

Charlie avait tout à fait raison, je le savais mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais heureuse avec cela. Mais pourquoi j'avais défié Dumbledore cette nuit-là ? Bon… C'est vrai que j'étais complètement paumé et perdu, j'agissais dans un état second mais ce n'était quand même pas une excuse. Pendant le temps que j'étais coincé depuis des années à observer et à interagir avec des vampires ou autres créatures pour le compte de Dumbledore, mon filleul risquait sa vie chaque jour qui passait et maintenant je me retrouvais coincé dans cet endroit perdu, dans cette ville minuscule où il pleuvait pendant une grande partie de l'année et quasiment tous les jours. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais être chez moi, avec Harry, Sirius et mes amis. Quand j'allais enfin mettre la main sur ce vieux fou d'Albus, il allait avoir un sacré morceau de mon esprit et j'avais un sacré caractère.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je pris mon sac de cours, mes clés de voitures et sortis de la maison de Charlie pour ensuite monter dans ce vieux taco moldu pour me rendre au lycée. Je préférais cent fois mieux de voler sur mon balai mais bon… voler était grisant pour moi et je me sentais aussi très libre, j'adorais la sensation de mes cheveux volant dans le vent ainsi que cette poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la vitesse que j'utilisais une fois sur mon balai.

En arrivant dans le parking, je soupirai de façon agacé en voyant Edward appuyé contre sa voiture merdique. Franchement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que je n'aimais pas ce garçon mais non, il devait être aveugle pour mon plus grand malheur. En plus, en âge physique, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour moi et son corps était aussi plat qu'une planche à repasser. Je préférais et désirais beaucoup mieux un homme qui était musclé, il ne devait pas non plus avoir trop de muscles comme Emmett mais musclé comme par exemple Jasper. Ce n'était pour autant que je le convoitais. Oh non pas du tout… En plus, je n'oserais jamais avec une furie comme Alice malgré son petit corps, elle pouvait être terrifiante.

Au bout d'un moment à essayer de camer mon irritation de la vue d'Edward, je sortis de mon camion et me dirigeai vers Angela ainsi que les autres tout en ignorant complètement Edward sur mon chemin. J'étais après tout toujours contrarié et en colère qu'il avait crue bon d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire sans mon consentement dans mon dos avec Alice et le reste de sa famille. Il prenait jamais en compte ce que moi, je voulais, c'était toujours comme lui, il voulait. Bon c'était vrai, ce n'était pas mon anniversaire réel puisque je n'étais pas la vraie Isabella Swan comme il le pensait mais tout de même. Le fait était là.

En me voyant approcher dans sa direction, Angela me rejoignit dans ma lancée et m'étreignis amicalement en me faisant un clin d'œil complice avec amusement en remarquant mon expression d'agacement.

_« Trouble dans le paradis ? »_ me demanda-t-elle en riant.

_« Trouble dans l'enfer plutôt… »_ Rétorquais-je en ronchonnant faiblement pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

Je n'avais pas peur qu'Edward puisse lire dans les pensées d'Angela parce que je savais que pour qu'aucun des Cullen deviennent suspects de notre secret, elle pensait à des choses aléatoires sans importances particulières, à des choses aléatoires ou à Ben Cheney, son petit ami. Elle comme moi était une sorcière, il en était de même pour Ben.

Bien entendu, personne ne le savait. S'ils le voulaient Ben et Angela pourraient utilisés l'occlumancie comme je le faisais moi-même mais alors les Cullen pourraient commencer à avoir des doutes et se poser quelques questions indésirables sur notre nature. Une personne qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire l'esprit, c'était déconcertant mais plusieurs, c'était tout simplement très étrange. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de révéler l'un de mes plus grands secrets pour le moment.

Après cela, nous partîmes toutes les deux en cours… La journée se passa sans incident majeur à par les quelques rumeurs concernant ma chamaillerie avec Edward et certains étaient même allé jusqu'à débuter des paris. Des paris consistant à voir si oui ou non nous allions rompre. Les gens n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de se mêler des affaires des autres et qui ne les concernent pas du tout ou bien quelque chose de mieux à s'intéresser ? Apparemment la réponse était non…

À la fin des cours, je rentrai tranquillement chez Charlie tout en me souciant de rien en particulier et me préparai à contrecœur pour ma soirée d'anniversaire qui je le sentais d'avance allait être torture, celle-ci était organisé par les Cullen. Pour ne pas me faire attraper en utilisant de la magie par l'un de la famille d'Edward au cas où ils étaient dans les parages, je me préparai de façon non magique, de façon tout à fait moldu pour ma plus grande frustration et agacement parce que cela voulait dire que j'allais prendre beaucoup plus de temps à le faire.

Vers 19 heure environs, j'entendis la sonnette de déclencher, signe qu'Edward était arrivé. Sans attendre plus longtemps l'inévitable, je descendis en faisant semblant d'être maladroite u grand amusement de Charlie car j'étais tout le contraire de cela. Edward m'attendais sur le porche. Merci Charlie pour cela, je n'avais pas envie de m'éternisé ici de toute façon. Plus tôt ça sera fait, plus tôt ça sera enfin fini.

Edward ne me demanda pas mon avis et monta du côté conducteur de mon vieux camion, enfin, le vieux camion de Charlie mais ça personne ne le savait à par lui et moi ce vieux taco pouvait sembler ordinaire sur les bords mais en réalité, Charlie l'avait ensorcelé. Le camion avait plusieurs fonctions magiques supplémentaires et il pouvait également voler ainsi que se rendre invisible à l'œil des moldus. Il était en fait très pratique.

Au milieu de la route nous menant à la maison des Cullen, Edward commença à pester sur la lenteur du camion et comment ça serait mieux s'il m'en achetait un nouveau. Bien sûr, cela a fini par une dispute et je ne lui parlai pas pour le reste du chemin et l'ignorai complètement tout en me souvenant de choses et d'autres quand j'étais en compagnie de mon frère ou de nos amis communs.

Arrivés dans l'allée des Cullen et devant leur immense maison, je plaquai un faux sourire joyeux sur mon visage. Cette maison était un véritable manoir… je ne savais pas mais pour des vampires, ils ne se donnaient pas vraiment dans la masse ou étaient discrets, ils faisaient plutôt le contraire et attiraient beaucoup trop l'attention sur eux. Je me demandais qu'elle serait la réaction des Volturis quand ils vont apprendre ça…

Sans attendre Edward pour m'aider à descendre de la voiture, je m'extirpai et entrai dans la maison sans un regard vers lui pour être joyeusement accueilli par les membres de la famille Cullen. Enfin tous à par bien entendu Rosalie que j'avais nommé la reine des glaces, elle était pire qu'un iceberg au Pôle Nord.

Les salutations faites et passées ainsi que de douces étreintes, il était enfin temps de déballer les cadeaux. Alice déambula avec grâce jusqu'à une table en verre où était une pile de cadeaux, d'assiettes de verre et un gigantesque gâteau à la fraise et au chocolat. Elle prit ensuite l'un des cadeaux qui se trouvait être une boite en velours rectangulaire de couleur vert émeraude et vint vers moi en me la tendant avec un sourire satisfait et heureux quand elle vit mes yeux se creusés dans la suspicion.

Avec un petit sourire faussement enjoué, je pris la boite de ses mains et l'ouvris doucement avec prudence. À l'intérieur était un magnifique bracelet en argent avec quatre breloques en ce qui me semblait des diamants. Un était une rose, un deuxième était un petit ours, le troisième était une boule de voyante et le dernier se trouvait être un chapeau de cow-boy. J'étais véritablement émue par ce cadeau, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu une telle chose.

_« C'est de la part de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi. C'est discret comme tu aimes et pas trop voyant… »_ Expliqua Alice d'une voix douce et musicale en me donnant une accolade plus que bienvenue.

Je lui souris sincèrement cette fois-ci. Ceci me confirma la décision que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt c'est-à-dire que je m'étais résolu à leur parler de mon secret et ainsi finir enfin les choses avec Edward parce que soyons honnête, je ne l'aimais pas le moindre du monde de cette façon, pas même un tout petit peu.

Ensuite, Emmett me tendit à son tour une boite qui était emballé dans du papier brillant. Je le déballai pour réaliser qu'elle était vide. Je regardai Emmett de façon dubitative et confuse avec un sourcil relevé. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire largement, fier de son effet.

_« C'est une nouvelle radio de Jasper et moi parce que ce vieux truc a besoin d'un peu de musique… »_ Précisa-t-il avec un sourire à fossettes tout en ricanant.

_« Hé ! N'insulte pas mon camion ! »_ M'indignais-je faussement.

Tout le monde dans la pièce ria de bon cœur à cela, même Rosalie eut un petit sourire crispé. Je remerciai Emmett avec une étreinte chaleureuse et Jasper silencieusement avec mes émotions puisque j'avais l'interdiction formelle de m'approcher de lui par monsieur possessif et contrôlant.

Puis finalement, vint le tour d'Esmé et Carlisle qui me donnèrent eux une enveloppe noire en papier. Je l'ouvris mais parvins également à me couper légèrement le doigt.

_« Aïe…le papier l'a coupé… »_ Dis-je bêtement en fixant le bout de mon doigt en regardant les dégâts, une seule petite goutte de sang perlait.

En remarquant l'unique petite goutte de sang, je voulus utiliser un sortilège silencieux pour réparer les dommages causés par la coupure mais je ne pus pas le faire car avant que je ne puisse faire un geste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'entendis un grognement qui me fit relever la tête et concentrer mon attention vers la source du bruit.

À peine ais-je eu relevé la tête que je vis Edward repousser violement Jasper en arrière. Celui-ci retomba lourdement en plein milieu du piano adoré d'Edward. Son piano s'effondra sous le poids de Jasper. En quelques secondes seulement, Jasper se releva et se précipita pas vers moi comme il ressemblait mais vers Edward. Avant que Jasper puisse atteindre Edward, ce dernier me repoussa brusquement avec force vers l'arrière, ce qui me fit voler à travers la pièce pour que finalement je m'écrase dans la table en verre et les assiettes qui se brisèrent à l'impact de la collision. Je me retrouvai donc dans une position semi assise dans le milieu de débris et un bras en sang.

Voyant les yeux totalement noirs d'Edward et les dommages qu'il m'avait causé me firent prendre un peu de recul car je ressentais un peu de crainte en l'apercevant ainsi tout en pensant à mettre un bouclier de protection autour de moi. J'allais installer cette barrière l'empêchant de m'approcher mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de l'ériger parce que Carlisle intervint en fin de compte tout en bon petit leader de coven qu'il était censé être.

_« CA SUFFIT ! »_ cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention. Aussitôt tout mouvement cessa à part ceux de Jasper dans les bras d'Emmett et Rosalie pour se rendre à Edward. À mon avis, il était en train de se retenir. _« Rose, Emmett…prenez donc Jasper à l'extérieur immédiatement ! » _ordonna Carlisle d'une voix ferme ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. C'était Edward le plus grand danger dans la pièce et c'était Jasper qui trinquait encore pour lui, qui devait sortir. Je pensais que Carlisle était un homme bon et intelligent mais apparemment je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je vis Jasper me sourire tristement avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne l'escorte vers la porte, je lui envoyai mes remerciements, mon affection et ma fierté. Je le fis non seulement par mes émotions mais aussi par mes yeux en le fiant droit dans ses yeux dorés pour lui montrer ainsi que j'étais totalement sincère.

Une fois que Jasper fut à l'extérieur de la maison, Carlisle s'avança puis s'agenouilla devant moi afin d'examiner la blessure. Je devais réprimer une expression de dégout face à son comportement d'un peu plus tôt avec Jasper. Alice et Esmé partirent à leur tour ne supportant pas la forte odeur de mon sang. Edward resta la scotché sur place comme une statue, sans bouger ou même ciller des yeux. Je comprenais tout à fait qu'Alice ne restait pas à cause de son inquiétude pour son compagnon mais Esmé avait autant de pratique que Rosalie et elle était quand même partie. Rosalie n'avait même pas eu réaction l'odeur du sang tout comme Emmett.

_« Vas… Je suis sûr que Jasper s'en veut d'avoir presque attaqué Bella. Vas lui parler, je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir que tu ne lui e veux pas, il a probablement besoin que tu le rassures et réconfortes ! »_ Conseilla Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Edward toujours aussi raide qu'un piquet.

Avec un dernier regard dans ma direction, auquel je ne lui répondis pas. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais agir comme si tout allait bien et que rien ne s'était passé. Il se mettait vraiment le doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait de la sorte. Edward sortit tout de même de la maison à la recherche des autres. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras froids et m'emmena quelque part à l'étage, dans son bureau afin de me soigner.

_Eh bien… voilà pour leur dire la vérité sur moi !_ Pensais-je cyniquement à moi-même.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 La promesse que je reviendrais pour toi.**

**Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Pendant que Carlisle me conduisais dans son bureau en longeant les couloirs de la maison, je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits. Je n'avais pas eu tellement peur de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais j'étais certainement encore un peu chamboulé. Mes instincts de survie avaient repris le dessus en voyant qu'Edward était à la limite de me sauter dessus afin de m'égoutter du sang coulant dans tout mon corps. Bien entendu, il n'aurait pas survécu très longtemps après ça car mon sang est comme un poison pour les vampires au sang-froid comme les Cullen par contre pour les vampires originels il est comme un puissant somnifère. Finalement après de longues minutes de réflexions profondes, je me rendis compte que Carlisle et moi atteignîmes la pièce qui lui servait de bureau ainsi que de bibliothèque et coin de détente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me mit dans une position assise sur la table en bois noir de son bureau et alla dans son sac de médecin afin de chercher le nécessaire pour me soigner.

_« Tu sais que je peux me soigner… N'est-ce-pas ? »_ L'informais-j en l'observant attentivement avec un sourcil relevé. Il devait surement connaitre ma nature tout comme pour Charlie.

Carlisle se retourna vivement de ce qu'il était en train de faire dans son sac en fronçant les sourcils. Au premier abord, il me fixa avec confusion mais bien vite, il réalisa ce que je voulais dire et ses yeux ambrés commencèrent tout doucement à briller avec intérêt et excitation.

_« Tu es comme Charlie alors ?_ » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'où j'étais et s'installa dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

En réponse, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et de prendre ma baguette qui était dans ma botte, un endroit discret qui se trouvait être aussi une bonne cachette pour la dissimuler à la vue des autres mais surtout des moldus. Ma baguette était faite de crin de licorne et de plumes de phénix, elle était fabriquée à base de bois de cerisier. Ce morceau de bois était toujours le même c'est-à-dire que c'était ma première baguette depuis que j'avais été accepté dans la grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard.

_« Whoa ! » _s'exclama Carlisle tout en murmurant dans la crainte quand il aperçut ma baguette que je serrais dans ma main.

Carlisle se leva quand il vit ma baguette et s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent en gardant ses yeux concentrés sur le bout de bois. À vrai dire c'était plus un artifice parce que je savais faire de la magie sans baquettes mais les autres sorciers n'avaient pas à savoir ce petit détail. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Carlisle qu'il avait soif de connaissance et de réponse, ils étaient très curieux et passaient d'une émotion à une autre sans pour autant s'arrêter sur une seule.

_« Tu n'as pas peur que les autres le découvrent d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète et d'un air soucieux.

_« Assurdiato… » _Me contentais-je de dire en guise de réponse.

_« Qu'est-ce… »_ Commença-t-il à demander mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer.

_« Ce que je viens de faire est tout simplement de lancer un sort. Celui-ci permet d'éviter de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes et curieuses. Cette pièce est désormais insonorisée jusqu'à ce que je lève l'enchantement… »_ Lui expliquais-je d'un ton calme et patient.

Carlisle sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un petit moment avec ses yeux fixés devant lui mais pourtant dans le vague aussi, ensuite il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi, il ressemblait plus à un être humain normal qu'à un vampire âgé de 300ans environs. Il était tout simplement inquiet par la réaction que pourrait éventuellement avoir se famille face à mon secret mais plus particulièrement au fait qu'il avait gardé cacher cette information d'eux.

Avec un petit sourire vers lui pour essayer de le rassurer mais en vain, je pointai ma baguette sur mon bras blesser.

_« Episkey… »_ Chuchotais-je en fixant mon bras.

Sous le regard émerveillé de Carlisle, le sang de ma plaie s'arrêta de couler, je sentis un petit picotement qui ressemblait plus à un chatouillement, puis la blessure qui avait été causé par le verre se referma pour lisser ensuite la trace d'une petite cicatrice à peine visible, rien d'alarmant ou de quoi s'inquiété.

Une fois assuré que mon bras était bien guéri, je sautai de la table sur laquelle j'étais toujours assise et regardai autour de moi curieusement, après tout je n'avais jamais été dans cette pièce auparavant, c'était la première fois. De vieux tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs. Des étagères de toutes sortes parsemaient les quatre coins de la pièce, elles étaient remplies de livres plus vieux les uns que les autres. Au centre de la pièce où je me tenais debout, se trouvait une table d'époque rectangulaire en bois avec un fauteuil en cuir. Des dizaines de papiers et documents divers en tout genre étaient couchés sur la table qui faisait office de bureau. Sur le côté droit de la pièce contre le mur trônait un canapé de couleur chocolat en daim, sa simple vue me donnait l'irrésistible envie de me coucher et me blottir dedans avec un bon vieux livre classique, un livre moldu ou magique peu importe.

_« As-tu l'intention de parler aux autres de ce que tu es vraiment ? »_ demanda Carlisle interrompant mon observation des lieux.

_« À vrai dire… Je ne sais pas, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je dois encore y réfléchir pendant un moment. »_ Répondis-je en soupirant et en mettant une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste de lassitude.

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_ insista-t-il avec des yeux dubitatifs se demandant pourquoi j'hésitais à révéler mon identité réelle.

_« Cela pourrait être très dangereux… Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle sorcière dans mon pays, je suis assez connu en fait… Je te raconterais toute l'histoire une autre fois… Mais sache une chose cependant, mon nom n'est pas Isabella Marie Swan, je ne suis pas la fille de Charlie et ceci n'est pas ma véritable apparence. Garde cela pour toi c'est important, ne le dis à personne, même pas à Edward. »_ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

_« Finite Incantatem… »_ Déclarais-je avec un geste de ma baguette avant de sortir du bureau de Carlisle et entrer dans le couloir.

En sortant de la pièce, je m'assurai que personne n'était à proximité et rangeai ma baguette dans ma botte. Cela fait, je fis mon chemin vers l'escalier puis le descendis pour ensuite arrivé dans le salon où avait eu lieu la petite fête désastreuse. Voyant que personne n'était là, je rassemblai mes paquets qui m'avaient été offert et attendis patiemment qu'Edward vienne pour me reconduire chez moi étant donné que c'était lui qui avait en sa possession les clés de mon camion. En attendant, je m'installai dans un des deux canapés et patientai tranquillement.

L'attente d'Edward ne fut pas si longue que ça, il arriva au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Quand il apparut sur le pas de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, il ne me demanda même pas comment j'allais, il préféra avoir un visage impassible mais dans ses yeux je pus facilement lire les émotions qui les traversaient et donc je pus voir que quelque chose s'était passé durant son absence et cela le perturbait grandement. En autre, ses yeux étaient froids et en colère quand il les fixa sur moi. J'ignorai ce fait. Après tout, je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

_« Tu es prête ? »_ demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et un visage impassible ne montrant aucune émotion.

Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé dû à son comportement étrange et lointain mais je ne relevai pas, ce n'était pas l'Edward que je connaissais et dont je me plaignais habituellement. Je me levai en secouant la tête et pris mes nombreux cadeaux avec moi pour ensuite me diriger vers la porte et sortir de la maison sans une réponse pour Edward.

Sans hésiter un instant, j'ouvris la portière du côté passager de mon camion, plaçai mes cadeaux sur le milieu de la banquette et grimpai dans le camion puis refermai la porte en laissant Edward debout choqué dans le sillage comme un con. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin comprendre que je ne tenais pas à lui tellement que ça.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Charlie, je pus sentir la tension palpable dans l'air entre Edward et moi, c'était une sensation très désagréable et ça me mettais mal à l'aise. Finalement, après ce qui me sembla de longues heures, la voiture arriva à destination. Edward se gara dans l'allée de graviers de Charlie et arrêta le moteur de mon camion. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus dans cette voiture ou pour lui de réagir parce que j'ouvris la porte, pris mes cadeaux et entra dans la maison bien chaude de Charlie sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je ne le saluai même pas tellement j'étais presser de quitter ce camion.

En entrant, je pus entendre le son distinct de la télévision qui provenait de la salle de séjour. En arrivant dans la pièce, je pus voir Charlie assit confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré tout en regardant un match de football et en buvant une bière.

_« Hé… Tout s'est bien passé ?_ » Demanda Charlie sans quitter l'écran des yeux en détectant ma présence dans la pièce.

_« Ouais, ouais… J'ai eu une coupe sur mon doigt avec une enveloppe et la soif de sang d'Edward a obtenu le meilleur de Jasper même si ce n'était pas de sa faute avec son pouvoir même s'il a voulu me protéger. Cependant, tout le monde pense le contraire et qu'il se précipitait pour moi et pour mon sang mais pas pour Edward comme c'était le cas en réalité… »_ l'informais-je en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre la stupidité de la famille Cullen à croire une telle chose, même Alice qui était la femme et compagne de Jasper avait des doutes sur ce qui s'était vraiment déroulé lors de la petite fête.

_« Tout va bien ? Rien de grave ? »_ S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt dans un ton paternel.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, tout est pris en charge et je m'en suis occupé… »_ Répondis-je en souriant en voyant l'inquiétude de Charlie après tout, il avant une grande place dans mon cœur, un peu comme un père et ami, il était entre les deux, ç dépendait des moments. Avec un petit clin d'œil, je me retournai et montai à l'étage vers la chambre que j'occupais pour l'instant.

Dans la chambre, je déposai les cadeaux sur le lit et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que je scellai afin d'en empêcher l'entrer à quiconque puis allai chercher dans le placard un de mes sacs à main. J'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi qu'Edward préparait quelque chose et j'aimais mieux prendre mes précautions face à ce genre de situation.

Avec mon sac toujours en main, je pris ma baguette de ma botte et la pointai sur le sac. J'avais une solution toute trouvée pour mon petit problème que causait Edward, il me fallait un endroit sûr pour cacher ce que les Cullen m'avaient offerts, un endroit indétectable par personne et quoi de mieux qu'un petit objet où on ne pourrait pas penser à cacher autant d'objets…

En pointant toujours ma baguette sur mon sac, je lançai un sortilège que j'avais déjà utilisé de nombreuses fois auparavant, un sortilège d'extension indétectable qui me permettait d'augmenter la taille intérieur du sac sans en modifier l'apparence pour autant. Vu de l'extérieur, le sac allait rester le même. Ce sort allai seulement augmenter la taille intérieur de stockage, un peu comme si je possédais un sac sans fond. La plupart du temps, ce sort était utilisé par un sorcier sur des tentes magiques ou pour d'autres choses aussi. Une fois fait, je mis le sac sur la chaise du bureau se trouvant dans la chambre dans un coin de la pièce puis brandis ma baguette vers le tas de cadeaux sur le lit.

« Gemino… » Murmurais-je doucement d'une voix sûre.

Un instant plus tard, juste à côté de la pile de cadeaux se trouvant sur le lit, une copie exacte de la pile initiale apparut de nulle part. Je pris les objets originaux et les glissai dans mon sac à main, lequel je mis dans mon sac de cours juste au cas où. Les reproductions de cadeaux quant à eux, je les plaçai dans le côté penderie de la garde-robe. Satisfaite de mon travail, j'allai prendre une bonne douche bien mérité afin de me détendre de toute cette soirée puis ensuite allai me coucher dans ma couette bien douillette pour j'espérais une bonne nuit.

Trois jours plus tard:

Cela faisait trois jours que les Cullen m'évitaient à tout prix, enfin, je devrais dire qu'ils avaient disparus de la surface de la terre depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vus c'est-à-dire le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire. Depuis cet incident je n'avais pas vu le moindre vampire, je n'en avais vu aucun. Même Edward était porté absent, un miracle en soit et ce n'était pas pour me plaindre ou me déplaire, je ne m'en portais pas plus mal en ce qui le concernait.

Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours d'ailleurs, était une journée ordinaire pour les humains et les moldus. Cependant, j'avais encore un sentiment au creux de mon estomac qui me disait que cette journée n'allait pas finir comme les autres.

À la fin de la journée, je me dirigeai vers mon camion en secouant la tête étant déçu que les Cullen n'avaient toujours montré aucun signe de vie. J'avais à plusieurs reprises essayé les numéros d'Alice, Emmett et même de Carlisle mais rien, aucune réponse, c'était comme s'ils avaient disparus de la planète tout d'un coup.

Pendant tout le trajet de retour à la maison de Charlie, je ruminais en essayant de découvrir les raisons du pourquoi les Cullen m'évitaient plus que tout et à tout prix… Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter un tel traitement de leur part ?

Bien vite, je tournai le volant de la voiture pour que celle-ci s'engage dans l'allée de Charlie et j'eus l'étonnante surprise de voir nul autre qu'Edward Cullen appuyé contre la façade de la petite maison blanche. Vu son visage, il n'avait rien de bon en tête et ce n'était certainement pas une visite de courtoisie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à l'observer me demandant par la même occasion pourquoi il était là, je descendis du camion d'un pas mal assurer, enfin ce que je fis croire bien entendu et me dirigeai vers Edward d'une démarche maladroite. Une fois face à lui, je lui souris poliment et attendis qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit très rapidement.

_« Allons-nous promener… »_ Dit-il en rne tendant sa main pour que je la prenne, par son ton je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation et cela de me plut nullement. J'avais toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité c'est pourquoi j'avais eu beaucoup de problème quand j'avais été à Poudlard, j'avais un côté très rebelle et ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Regardant sa main un instant avec hésitation, je mis la mienne dans la sienne à contrecœur. Il resserra son emprise et commença à faire son chemin vers un petit sentier qui partait de derrière la maison et continuait dans la forêt, Edward me tira à sa suite. Au beau milieu du sentier à travers la forêt, Edward arrêta sa marche, me lâcha et alla s'appuyé contre un arbre à quelques mètres de moi avec ses bras croisés et un visage fermé. Ses yeux étaient indifférents, calculateurs et froids. Je savais en l'observant que rien de bon n'était prévu de sa part. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à lire son expression du visage entièrement comme je le voudrais parce que ce dernier était inexpressif, il n'y avait aucune émotions écrites dessus, elles étaient toutes masquées par un visage impassible.

_« Bien… Tu veux parler je suppose… Parle dans ce cas… »_ L'incitais-je en faisant signe de la main pour qu'il aille de l'avant.

_« Nous quittons Forks… »_ Annonça-t-il sans tourner autour du pot d'une voix forte dépourvu de toute émotion.

_« Que veux-tu dire par nous partons ? »_ poussais-je suspicieusement pour plus d'explications de sa part.

_« Je veux dire par là… Ma famille et moi… »_ Précisa-t-il bien distinctement pour que je ne manque pas un mot qu'il prononçait comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de bas âge et non une personne de son âge, enfin physiquement.

_« Je comprends. »_ me contentais-je de répondre.

_« Là où nous allons ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi… »_ Ajouta-t-il en continuant dans sa lancée. _« C'est trop dangereux, mon monde ne t'appartiens pas… »_ Finit-il d'un ton toujours aussi froid.

_« Qu'en est-il de ta famille ? »_ demandais-je tristement en pensant à Alice et Emmett mais sachant déjà la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

_« Le reste de ma famille est déjà partie…_ » répondit-il d'un ton las en insistant bien sur les mots « ma famille ».

_« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissés me dire au revoir ? »_ demandais-je de plus en plus irrité par lui et ses manières d'enfant gâté. Pour qui il se prenait à prendre toutes sortes de décisions. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que c'était lui le leader de ce clan de vampires végétariens et non Carlisle comme ce l'était réellement.

Je secouai la tête à la stupidité de Carlisle à laisser faire tout ce qu'Edward voulait. Je l'avais vu depuis ma première rencontre avec la famille qu'Edward était l'enfant privilégié pour tout. Esmé et Carlisle ne lui reprochaient jamais rien et lui accordaient tout ce qu'il voulait, ses moindres désirs étaient exhaussés. Quand on regardait de plus près, c'était vraiment pathétique qu'ils se laissent manipuler de la sorte, ça m'écœurais pour dire la vérité. Les autres n'avaient pas autant d'avantages ou de droits que lui. Eux, ils devaient travaillés durs pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Heureusement pour les autres qu'Alice était de leur côté.

Le comportement de Carlisle et Esmé me dégoutait au plus haut point. Quand Edward avait eu sa période rebelle et chassait donc les humains, il avait été accueilli les bras ouverts par Esmé et Carlisle sans aucune hésitation de leur part, il n'y avait eu aucun jugement, aucune question ni critique mais quand Jasper était entré dans cette famille avec Alice, lui avait été jugé et critiqué pour tout et n'importe quoi. Lui contrairement à Edward ne savait pas qu'il y avait un autre moyen de se nourrir pour survivre mais malgré toutes ces circonstances là et raisons, Carlisle et Esmé avaient toujours vus le mal en lui et n'arrêtaient pas de le juger constamment pour n'importe quelle raison, que ce soit du choix de ses amis, de son passé ou bien encore de sa réputation dans le monde des vampires. En effet, qui aurait cru que Jasper Hale était craint de beaucoup de vampires, il était connu comme le dieu de la guerre, un soldat, un combattant au cœur de pierre. J'étais fier de ce que Jasper était devenu…Je me demandais parfois comment Alice était parvenu en fin de compte à percer sa carapace et à trouver une place dans son cœur, une place que personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un empath pour voir comment ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment et c'était quelque chose de merveilleux à voir et à observer, ils se complétaient tous les deux chacun à leurs manières. Il était le calme plat et elle l'hyper excitée mais je n'aimais pas moins Alice pour autant, c'était une personne étonnante et passionnante.

_« Je ne voulais pas risquer plus d'incidents comme ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta fête d'anniversaire de l'autre jour avec Jasper. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, tu serais certainement morte à l'heure actuelle, il aurait surement réussi à te tuer définitivement… »_ Répondit-il de façon suffisante ainsi qu'avec condescendance et arrogance.

Je ne pouvais pas croire les paroles méprisantes visant Jasper qui sortaient de sa bouche merdique, les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient cruels. Il se croyait donc plus haut que tout le monde mais surtout plus haut et supérieur qu'un homme plus vieux avec beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui qui avait droit au respect contrairement à cet imbécile face à moi. Je devais freiner mes émotions, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le frapper en plein visage pour parler de Jasper ainsi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de ses mots et je le regardai de façon ahuri lui demandant silencieusement s'il n'avait pas perdu son esprit. Après tout peut-être que le sang qu'il avait bu lors de sa dernière chasse était périmé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Oui, c'était probablement ça…

_« Répète un peu ça… »_ Dis-je sans comprendre mais ne lui laissai pas le temps de le faire. _« Que Jasper m'ait attaqué… C'est bien ça que tu viens de dire sans aucune difficulté ou hésitation… » _Répétais-je d'une voix lente en articulant chaque mot pour être sûr que j'avais bien entendu ses propos.

_« Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'ai dit… Tu étais là aussi, tu l'as vu le faire, se précipiter pour toi »_ rétorqua-t-il en murmurant tout en me fixant dans les yeux ne comprenant pas que je lui dise cela.

Une colère noire m'envahie soudainement. Je serais mes mains dans des poings. Mon corps se tendit de lui-même. J'inspirais profondément pendant plusieurs minutes afin de m'aider à me calmer sous le regard concerné d'Edward avant de lui répondre.

_« Tu es la plus stupide des personnes que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaitre… »_ murmurais-je en gardant une façade calme même si à l'intérieur de moi c'était tout le contraire, j'étais en ébullition, j'avais du mal à contrôler ma colère, je devais serrer les dents pour me retenir de dire ou de faire quelques choses qui allait provoquer de gros problèmes pour Edward, j'avais des tas de sorts qui me venaient à l'esprit qui pourrait lui provoquer de grands dommages.

_« Pardon ? »_ demanda-t-il choqué avec de grands yeux ne croyant pas que je venais tout simplement de l'insulter en quelque sorte.

_« Oh… Tu m'as très bien compris ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti pour utiliser cette excuse lamentable de l'attaque de Jasper sur moi parce que soyons honnête ici. Toi comme moi, nous savons très bien que Jasper ne m'attaquais pas, il me protégeait de toi. Tu crois vraiment que je suis si stupide et aveugle comme tu le penses essentiellement. J'ai tout vu dans les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. C'est toi qui as perdu le contrôle, pas Jasper. Si les autre sont aussi cons pour ne pas voir la vérité en face c'est leur problème, pas le mien mais moi je sais ce que j'ai vu. Un jour Edward, toutes tes conneries et mensonges vont te retomber sur la gueule et je serais au premier rang pour savourer ce merveilleux moment. » _M'exclamais-je en perdant mon sang froid petit à petit en ayant un visage féroce mon corps tremblait de colère.

Tout en disant haut et fort ma tirade, je pouvais sentir ma magie voulant sortir pour faire des dégâts à cet être vaniteux. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à la retenir et à la contrôler. Il fallait absolument que je me calme à tout prix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En me voyant dans cet état, Edward avala difficilement, il était à peine perceptible de le remarquer mais je le vis. Malgré son petit moment de faiblesse, il garda un masque froid et impassible.

_« Tu as raison… Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper était quelque chose de prévisible que je craignais depuis le tout début de notre rencontre, ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être dans mon monde, c'est le mien, pas le tiens. Tu n'appartiens pas dedans, Bella, tu n'appartiens pas avec moi… »_ Contra-t-il en refusant de croire mon raisonnement et de faire face à la vérité.

Je l'observai pendant plusieurs secondes avec un foncement de sourcils mais ne dis rien pour autant. Ça lui prenait seulement maintenant pour lui de réaliser que je ne faisais pas partie de son monde, si seulement il savait combien il avait raison… Mon monde était bien plus dangereux que le sien rempli de beaucoup plus de violence.

_« Donc… Si j'ai bien juste… Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »_ Demandais-je pour comprendre où il allait avec ça tout en ayant en même temps un sourcil relevé.

_« Non. »_ répondit-il fermement d'un ton tout à fait confiant et décisif sans aucun doute, ni hésitation.

Avant que je puisse répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant, il continua sans sa lancée comme si je n'étais pas là debout devant lui et qu'il était seul dans cette forêt plus que silencieuse du à sa nature. Edward regardait dans le vide comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment. En le voyant faire, je pus assurément dire qu'il avait beaucoup songé à ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu' il avait beaucoup réfléchit à quoi me dire afin de me faire croire ses mensonges. Effectivement, il avait travaillé cela depuis un petit moment déjà.

_« Tu n'es pas pour moi, tu n'es pas assez bonne pour quelqu'un comme moi d'ailleurs. Regarde-toi un peu, Bella… »_ Dit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il affichait un ai de dégout et d'horreur puis il croisa mon regard et je pus facilement voir qu'il était en effet un très bon acteur car il n'y avait pas une once de regret ou de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il masquait vraiment très bien ses vraies émotions.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner un bon morceau de mon esprit bien coloré mais il me devança car il reprit rapidement la parole.

_« Tu es si banale, simple… Tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire, tu es comme les autres humaines. Tu n'as même pas de formes, tu es si plate. Tu n'es rien comparé à Rosalie ou à d'autres femmes que je connais. Franchement, Bella, quel homme voudrait de toi ?_ » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cruelle et un air moqueur sur son visage pale.

J'étais vraiment sur le point d'exploser… S'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour lui, il devrait la fermer et maintenant, en cet instant particulièrement critique pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas croire les absurdités qui sortaient de sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel et en plus de cela vers une personne qu'il prétend aimer ? Attends un peu que Charlie apprenne les propos qu'Edward a utiliser au sujet d'Isabella Swan, sa fille, la vraie Isabella Swan.

En effet, j'avais seulement emprunté l'apparence physique de sa fille pour ma couverture mais elle existait réellement. C'était une jeune sorcière très talentueuse, je lui avais d'ailleurs appris quelques petits trucs très utiles. Je l'avais rencontré il y a longtemps déjà, je la connaissais depuis qu'elle était petite quand j'avais également rencontré Charlie cette fameuse nuit où mon frère est mort et où j'ai abandonné ma vie passée pour la sécurité de mes proches mais surtout celle d'Harry. J'avais demandé à Bella si ça ne lui dérangeait pas que je prenne ses traits physiques pendant une petite période, le temps en fait que je restais avec Charlie. Si je n'aurais pas fait cela, ça aurait pu causer des problèmes et poser beaucoup trop de questions à mon gout, je voulais me faire totalement aussi discrète que possible. Bien entendu, connaissant ma situation et mon histoire, Bella avait accepté sans aucune hésitation ou problème. Au fait, elle se faisait un plaisir et une joie immense de m'aider.

_« Ça change les choses si tu penses de cette façon… »_ Déclarais-je durement avec un visage fermé mais avec mes dents serrés. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, c'était de produire de grands dommages et dégâts corporels à cet idiot se croyant plus haut, plus puissant et plus beau que tout le monde.

_Merlin ! Pourquoi dois-je toujours attiré ces hommes-là ? D'abord Lucius Malfoy puis Voldemort et maintenant Edward Cullen. Ma vie est si pénible des fois. _Me dis-je mentalement tout en soupirant intérieurement d'agacement.

_« Si ce n'est pas trop demander… Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? »_ Me demanda-t-il dans ce qu'il me sembla une voix suppliante avec une pointe d'espoir.

Tiens… Il ne manque vraiment pas de culot après toutes ces choses horribles qu'il a dites, il voudrait en plus que je lui accorde encore un petit service. Me demande tout de même ce qu'il a dans son esprit. Trop curieuse de savoir, je décidai de le laisser s'expliquer.

_« Au cas où tu ne t'en souviens pas… Toi-même tu as brisé ta promesse que tu m'avais faite quand nous étions à Phœnix mais bon… Bien sûr, je vais t'écouter. Annonce ce que tu veux… »_ Dis-je en faisant un geste de la main l'invitant à en dire plus sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

_« Ne commets aucune imprudence… C'est bien entendu pour le bien de Charlie et en échange, je vais te faire une promesse à mon tour. Saches que cette fois, tu ne me reverras plus jamais dans ta vie. »_ Commença-t-il d'une voix lente.

Alléluia ! Les Dieux sont avec moi enfin, ils arrêtaient mon supplice. Il était grand temps. Intérieurement je fis un sourire heureux mais dans le fond de mon esprit, j'avais un sentiment que ça n'allait pas être la dernière fois que je le voyais.

_« Je ne reviendrais pas et tu pourras vivre ta vie comme tu le veux sans aucune apparition de ma part ou de celle de ma famille. Ça sera comme si-comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je te le promets. » _Finit-il dramatiquement en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour que je comprenne qu'il était sincère et sérieux.

Je ne répondis pas, au lieu j'hochai simplement la tête sèchement pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien compris ses dires même si j'en avais vraiment rien à faire.

Edward se rapprocha de moi pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Ensuite, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres froides sur mon front avant de s'écarter. Comment ai-je pu supporter sa peau glacée en contact avec mon corps pendant aussi longtemps ? Ça, je ne le saurais probablement jamais…

_« Adieu, Bella… »_ Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de courir dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Forks pour enfin disparaitre de ma vue pour de bon après quelques secondes.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres une fois que je réalisai que je ne reverrais plus jamais Edward mais un sourire triste fit également son apparition quand je compris aussi que je ne reverrais certainement plus jamais les autres membres du clan Cullen. Enfin quand je parle des autres du clan, je veux parler d'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper parce que pour le reste, je me fou royalement.

Je restai là, dans cette forêt silencieuse et paisible, il n'y avait aucun son à part peut-être le bruit des oiseaux chantant une douce mélodie et le bruissement du vent dans les branches d'arbres ainsi que sur les feuilles de ceux-ci. Le vent s'était levé depuis quelques minutes de ça maintenant, il fourrageait dans mes cheveux, les chérissant dans une caresse affectueuse me provoquant un léger chatouillement. C'était si paisible, si calme en étant au milieu de ces arbres, ici, dans cet endroit isolé et si naturel.

Que faire maintenant que la famille de vampires avait quitté la ville ? J'espérais seulement que Dumbledore allait bientôt me contacter et me donner le feu vert pour revenir à mes proches parce que franchement j'en avais marre de passer mon temps à la recherche de vampires, métamorphes ou bien d'autres créatures surnaturelles qui pourraient nous aider lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, une bataille qui aura finalement lieu un jour ou l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions internes, je me retournai et rebroussai chemin à travers la forêt pour me conduire vers l'endroit de Charlie tout en veillant à éviter les branches et racines des arbres sur mon chemin. Bien sûr, il a fallu que je sois au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt pour commencer à pleuvoir et pas un petit peu. Ce n'était pas une petite pluie passagère, bien au contraire. En fait, il pleuvait des cordes, me trempant jusqu'aux os de la tête aux pieds par la même occasion.

Regardant autour de moi s'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et environs, je pris ma baguette de ma botte et la pointa sur mon manteau déjà trempé. Je le séchai et très rapidement lançai un autre sortilège.

« Impervius… » Murmurais-je doucement.

Franchement, j'en avais marre d'être mouillé jusqu'au cou. Au moins, avec ce sort ma veste sera imperméable pendant le temps que je retrouve mon chemin vers la maison de Charlie, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de tomber malade et d'attraper une grippe ou une autre maladie de sorcier. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'Edward aurait très bien pu me conduire ailleurs, dans un endroit proche de la maison ou sec mais non, il a fallu impérativement qu'il me conduise au milieu de nulle part.

À la fin de ce qui me semblai d'interminables heures mais qui était une période bien plus courte, je franchis la porte d'entrée de chez Charlie, pestant toutes sortes d'injures et malédictions contre Edward tout en dégoulinant de pluie, j'étais trempée et j'avais froid.

_« Oh Merlin… Que t'est-il arrivé bon sang ? »_ Demanda Charlie en utilisant une voix inquiète en me voyant arrivé dans la cuisine dans l'état dans lequel j'étais.

_« En deux mots… Edward Cullen mais je t'expliquerais ça plus tard quand j'aurais pris une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer et me changer par la suite dans des vêtements plus chauds et secs que ceux-ci… »_ Lui répondis-je.

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais le sortilège Impervius sur tes vêtements pour les imperméabiliser ? »_ me demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils dans la confusion et la préoccupation.

_« À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite et en plus de cela ça aurait paru suspect si je l'avais fait. Réfléchis un peu, tu ne trouverais pas bizarre que je ne sois pas mouillé quand il pleut, ce ne serait pas bizarre pour toi parce que tu es un sorcier comme moi mais du point de vue de quelqu'un habitant cette ville, un moldu ça serait très étrange. Je n'avais pas envie de vendre mon secret de la sorte, j'ai préféré utiliser ce sortilège en cas de nécessité et d'urgence. C'est pourquoi je l'ai seulement utilisé sur mon manteau car les moldus en ont qui sont imperméables. »_ Lui expliquais-je pour qu'il comprenne mon point de vue avant de sortir de la pièce et de me diriger vers les escaliers pour me rendre jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où se situait ma chambre temporaire.

Une fois dans la chambre, je pris un pantalon de yoga noir, un débardeur blanc et un sweet à capuche bleu clair pour ensuite ressortir de la pièce puis aller au bout du couloir et me glisser dans la salle de bain. Dans la pièce, je déposai la pile de vêtements que j'avais entre les mains sur le comptoir et allai tournai le robinet de la douche pour faire couler l'eau à la température que je désirais. Quand cela fut fait, je fermai la porte de la douche et me déshabillai. Après m'être assuré que l'eau était à la bonne température, je me glissai dans la cabine sous le jet d'eau et soupirai d'aise à la sensation de l'eau coulant le long de mon corps. À l'impact du jet sur ma peau, mes muscles se détendirent d'eux-mêmes et cela me permis de me relaxer davantage.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, j'éteignis l'eau et sortis de la cabine. Je pris rapidement une serviette sèche et chaude pour m'essuyer convenablement. Ma peau sèche, j'enfilai mes vêtements pour ensuite sécher mes cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette puis une fois fait, je pris une brosse à cheveux et les démêlai.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, je me regardai un court instant dans le miroir, la réflexion d'Isabella Swan m'apparut dans la glace et je me dis en la voyant que j'avais quand même fait un étonnant travail en prenant ses traits, des quasis jumelles. C'était bien sûr grâce à ma capacité de pouvoir me métamorphoser spontanément à n'importe quel moment et comme je le voulais le. Je le faisais sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges me permettant de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, je pouvais donc ainsi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui très facilement, c'était bien pratique des fois surtout quand je voulais passer inaperçu.

Finalement, je sortis tout en attachant mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et descendis l'escalier pour me rendre en bas où se trouvait probablement encore Charlie. Très vite, j'arrivai dans la cuisine dans laquelle Charlie était assis sur une chaise avec ses coudes perchés sur la table, il semblait réfléchir à son froncement de sourcils que je pouvais distinguer de là où je me tenais debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

_« Hé.. »_ dis-je en m'avançant dans la pièce et en m'installant face à lui à la table.

Charlie me fit un petit sourire et glissa dans ma direction un feuillet avec ce qui pourrait paraitre comme mon écriture noté dessus. Je le pris en fronçant les sourcils et le lu à voix haute avec confusion en voyant ce qui y était inscrit.

_« Papa,_

_Je suis allé pour une promenade dans les bois avec Edward. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas._

_À plus tard._

_Bella. »_

Je regardai entre Charlie et à nouveau la note à plusieurs reprises dans la confusion. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait ou comment ce morceau de papier avait fait son apparition car je n'avais rien écrit puis de nulle part, ça m'est venu à l'esprit. J'observai Charlie avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte interloquée.

_« Je n'ai jamais écrit ce torchon ! »_ m'exclamais-je soudainement en me levant. Mon mouvement fut tellement brusque que la chaise tomba au sol.

Charlie me regarda avec un sourcil relevé et fit signe avec sa tête à mes cheveux. Je le fixai avec confusion mais il se contenta de montrer mes cheveux avec son doigt. C'est quand je réalisai que dans ma colère, ma chevelure avait dû certainement changer de couleur et virer au rouge éclatant et vif. Cela se produisait en général quand mes émotions n'étaient pas stables et étaient intenses et fortes c'est-à-dire comme c'était le cas une fois sur deux.

Un petit sourire penaud se dessina alors sur mes lèvres en guise d'excuses quand je réalisai ce qui se passait. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le couloir où une photo de la fille de Charlie était affiché, je l'observai une dizaine de secondes avant de me concentrer suffisamment pour refaire la couleur de mes cheveux dans la sienne, une couleur brun chocolat avec un reflet légèrement acajou.

Cela fait, je revins dans la pièce où Charlie était installé toujours à la table mais cette fois, il avait une bouteille de bière moldu devant lui. Je ne savais pas comment il arrivait et pouvait boire cette merde…

_« Comment arrives-tu à boire ce truc dégoutant ?_ » demandais-je en rigolant à la fin quand je vis la tête que Charlie fit à mon commentaire au sujet de sa précieuse bière.

Charlie avait la bouteille entre ses mains et l'examina de près curieusement puis me regarda de façon penaude.

_« Les habitudes je supposes… »_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules. _« Tu sais en vivant avec des moldus il faut faire parfois des sacrifices et prendre dans leurs habitudes. Au début, je trouvais comme toi que c'était dégueulasse et répugnant mais au fil du temps j'y ai pris gout naturellement et j'ai commencé à aimer. »_ Expliqua-t-il simplement.

J'hochai la tête comprenant son point de vue et m'asseyait sur la chaise face à lui. Je savais que trop bien que de vivre avec des moldus comprenait parfois de faire des sacrifices sur certaines choses faisant partie du monde sorcier. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix si nous ne voulions pas être découverts par les moldus. Pendant toutes ces années où j'étais loin de chez moi et occuper à accomplir la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confié pour l'ordre, j'avais dû à plusieurs reprises mes mélanger aux moldus et donc me priver de certaines choses alimentaires qu'il y avait dans le monde sorcier pour que mes voisins ne deviennent pas suspects. Mais bon, tout cela à la fin en valait largement la peine. Je ne faisais pas ça pour rien c'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui. Je fus sorti de mon monologue interne par Charlie qui se racla bruyamment la gorge essayant probablement d'attirer mon attention. Je secouai ma tête, effaçant ainsi ces pensées et regardai Charlie avec un sourcil relevé dans le questionnement.

_« Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce mot qui t'appartiens pas et pourquoi tu rentres ici complètement trempée, livide de colère ? »_ demanda-t-il d'un air scrutateur avec un sourcil arqué dans la curiosité.

Je soupirai de frustration tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de lui expliquer convenablement. Comment lui dire cela ? Je connaissais Charlie depuis des années maintenant et disons que Charlie tout comme moi avait un sacré tempérament surtout quand il était question de sa fille chérie. Je savais pertinemment que Charlie allait complètement péter un câble quand j'allais lui révéler ce qu'Edward avait dit au sujet de sa petite fille. C'était peut-être à moi qui les avait dites mais c'était diriger pour l'apparence physique de Bella également.

_« Qu'y-a-t-il Isa ? _» me demanda-t-il avec des yeux méfiants en voyant que j'étais réticente à le dire et me tenais de façon mal à l'aise en bougeant sans cesse d'un côté à l'autre en me trémoussant tout en ayant une main dans mes cheveux. Charlie me connaissait que trop bien que pour savoir que ce geste était un signe de nervosité de ma part.

_« De toute façon tu l'apprendras d'une manière ou d'une autre… »_ Dis-je en soupirant dans la résignation et de façon défaite en tirant légèrement sur mais cheveux.

Charlie hocha la tête, satisfait de ma réponse et que j'avais décidé de coopérer facilement.

_« Très bien… Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé chez les Cullen avec Jasper et Edward il y a de ça plusieurs jours ? Je t'en avais parlé… »_ Lui demandais-je en commençant lentement afin de ne pas le brusquer tout de suite pour que je puisse me préparer à sa réaction qui je savais allait être plutôt explosive.

Il me regarda un instant se demandant certainement où j'allais avec ça avant d'hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Donc après ce signe d'encouragement, je continuai la petite histoire des évènements qui s'étaient produits dernièrement.

_« Disons simplement pour faire court et ne pas entrer dans les détails complètements que depuis cet incident, les Cullen ont tout fait pour m'éviter. J'ai essayé de les contacter par téléphone mais tous les numéros que j'avais sont devenus mystérieusement inconnus. Aujourd'hui après les cours, j'ai vu Edward appuyé contre le mur de la maison en arrivant avec le camion. Quand je fus sorti et que je l'approchai, il m'a demandé d'aller faire une promenade… »_ Continuais-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Charlie me fit signe qu'il écoutait attentivement et m'invita également à continuer par la même occasion, ce que je fis sans plus tarder afin d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

_« Enfin bref, Edward m'a informé en clair que les Cullen ainsi que lui quittaient la ville et que je n'étais pas compris dans le voyage. Disons qu'il a d'abord utilisé l'excuse de l'incident avec Jasper mais quand j'ai l'ai vite remis à sa place il s'est alors attaqué à mon apparence physique enfin je veux dire celle de Bella… »_ Finis-je dans un murmure quand le sujet avait porté sur Bella. Tout en parlant, je grimaçai un peu me préparant au pire venant de Charlie, cela n'allait pas être bon le connaissant comme je le fais. Edward a vraiment de la chance qu'il n'est plus dans la ville, en faisant cela il a vraiment sauvé son cul.

_« QUOI ? »_ rugit Charlie en se levant brusquement et en faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol et en renversant sa bière sur la table en même temps.

Je savais que Charlie allait réagir mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Avec mes yeux écarquillés de surprise à l'affichage soudain de Charlie, je pris ma baguette dans ma main et me chargeai de nettoyer les dégâts que Charlie avait fait en utilisant un sort silencieux. La bouteille vola pour aller se mettre dans la poubelle et une éponge arriva sur la table puis se mit à nettoyer toute seule le liquide ambré de la bière.

Un peu plus tard, après que les dégâts furent nettoyés, Charlie remit sa chaise en place et se laissa tomber dessus sans grâce en se frottant le visage avec ses grosses mains puis il me regarda avec des yeux désolés mais toujours en colère pour son emportement d'un peu plus tôt.

_« Désolé pour ça… »_ S'excusa-t-il avec regret.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu pire surtout avec Sirius… »_ Chuchotais-je en réponse pour le rassurer, cela eut l'effet de faire apparaitre un petit ricanement amusé sur son visage. J'étais fier de moi, j'avais réussi à le détendre quelque peu.

_« Qu'a-t-il dit précisément ? »_ demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

_Bah tant pis pour la détente…_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça que tu le saches les détails de ce qu'il a dit… »_ Dis-je calmement en tentant de le dissuader tout en me faisant toute petite sous son regard menaçant.

_« Isabella… »_ Grogna-t-il plus fort en guise d'avertissement ce qui me fis déglutir nerveusement. Charlie pouvait effectivement être effrayant quand il le voulait et surtout quand cela touchait à sa fille.

_« En résumé, Edward a dit que Bella n'était pas assez bonne pour lui, qu'elle était banale, simple et qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire physiquement. Ensuite, il a continué en disant qu'elle n'avait pas de formes et qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'une personne comme ta fille… » _Dis-je en terminant précipitamment en restant prudente sur ce que je lui disais.

Charlie ne répondit pas mais je vis son visage devenir de plus en plus en colère. D'abord, son visage rosit pour ensuite évoluer dans une tête complète de rouge. Ses yeux étaient désormais dans des fentes. Charlie s'était levé une nouvelle fois mais avec moins de dégâts ainsi que de violence et se tenait debout figé avec ses poings serrés sur ses cotés en regardant par la fenêtre de la pièce murmurant toutes sortes de choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre avec précision.

_« Mon bébé… ma petite fille n'est pas comme ça… »_ Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton haineux. Il devait surement s'imaginer la tête d'Edward et tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il était présent avec nous.

_« Non, elle ne l'est pas et elle est en toute sécurité… Edward ne la touchera pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Il devra d'abord passer par moi avant qu'il ne puisse même envisager de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. »_ Dis-je fermement et toute confiance tout en essayant de le réconforter comme je le pouvais.

Cela eut l'effet désiré parce que son corps se détendit immédiatement et il se calma assez pour rejoindre le frigo afin de se prendre une autre bière. Il l'a décapsula et en bu quelques gorgées avant de déposer la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine sur son coté pour s'appuyer à son tour contre celui-ci en mettant ses bras sur sa large poitrine en croisant ses chevilles.

_« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant qu'ils sont partis ? »_ s'enquit-il avec un soupçon d'intérêt au bout de plusieurs minutes après s'être suffisamment calmer.

_« Je vais observer les métamorphes de la région… »_ Me contentais-je de l'informer en réponse haussant en même temps les épaules car franchement je n'avais pas la moindre idée sur ce que je comptais faire vu que je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec mes proches ou retourner dans mon pays natal sans l'accord de Dumbledore et je savais pertinemment que je l'aurais seulement quand il en aura décidé.

_« Métamorphes ? »_ poussa Charlie avec ses sourcils relevés curieusement.

_« Ouais… J'ai aperçu un grand loup dans les bois. Il était bien trop grand pour être simplement un animal ordinaire. Toutefois, il ne m'a heureusement pas vu… »_ Lui expliquais-je sur un ton concerné car je voulais en savoir plus sur ce loup et j'avais ce sentiment qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Charlie hocha la tête, pris sa bière puis se dirigea vers le salon sans doute pour aller voir un de ces match de football ou un truc dans ce genre sur sa télévision installé dans son bon vieux fauteuil. Je secouai la tête. Les hommes…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 la promesse que je reviendrais pour toi**

_Quelque part en Angleterre. Plusieurs jours avant la fin du mois d'aout :_

**Point de vue externe :**

C'était la journée la plus chaude de l'été, jusqu'à présent du moins, elle tirait presque à sa fin et un silence somnolent et paisible s'était installé autour des grandes maisons du quartier de Privet Drive, le seul bruit qui régnait autour de ce quartier résidentiel était les sons d'oiseaux chantants, les bagarres de chats errants et les rares voitures roulant sur la rue. Certaines d'entre elles étaient immobiles dans les allées, les voitures habituellement étincelantes se couvraient d'une légère couche de poussière et de pollen, les pelouses d'habitude d'un vert émeraude éclatant et brillant n'offraient plus qu'une vue d'étendue de couleur jaunâtre pour certaines et d'autres brunâtre démontrant ainsi comment elles n'avaient pas été entretenues ou tout simplement bruler. Trop toucher par la chaleur du soleil et de l'air, les habitants de Privet Drive s'étaient réfugiés à l'ombre plus fraiche de leurs maisons, les fenêtres étant grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir de capter une brise d'air frais ou d'un léger vent, ce qui était inexistant. Il faisait étouffant, trop. Les gens ne savaient plus quoi faire ou plus quoi inventer pour se sentir moins chaud et mal à l'aise de cette chaleur insupportable.

À quelques rues de là se trouvait un terrain qui servait également de plaine pour les jeunes enfants se dépensant, un parc à toute fin utile. Plusieurs enfants étaient occupés au carrousel pendant le temps que leurs mères discutaient entre elles et les surveillaient attentivement d'un banc pas très loin de là. Un jeune homme était quant à lui assis sur une balançoire et faisait des mouvements de vas et viens sur celle-ci en poussant sur ses pieds, c'était un mouvement mécanique, il était ennuyé et se sentait seul, il essayait de passer le temps comme il le pouvait.

Après un moment, une des mères et ses enfants rejointes par les autres disparurent petit à petit du terrain ne laissant seulement que le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa solitude habituelle. Ce jeune homme était maigre, mais pas trop, disons que quelques kilos en plus ne lui feraient pas de tort. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille qui étaient indomptables et ils étaient impossibles à coiffer convenablement. Une paire de lunettes qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle était dans un piteux état tout comme ses vêtements, elle se tenait perchée sur le bout de son nez. Il portait un t-shirt bleu clair, un jeans délavé, usé et troué par endroits et à ses pieds était une paire de basket complètement usée qui avait certainement vécu des jours meilleurs.

Le jeune homme entendit le son de pas et de rire venant de plus en plus proche de sa direction, il releva la tête et la tourna vers l'endroit d'où arrivaient les bruits. Il pivota alors son corps sur la balançoire afin d'observer son cousin arrivé avec sa bande d'amis, enfin si on pouvait les appeler des amis ou une bande, ils ressemblaient plus à un gang.

**Point de vue d'Harry :**

Je me balançais machinalement sur cette vieille balançoire depuis un certain temps maintenant, depuis que j'avais réussi à m'échapper de la maison des Dursley, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées tout en profitant de ce silence paisible qui régnait autour de moi. Un silence qui finit par être brisé avec l'arrivée plus que bruyante de Dudley et ses acolytes. Je soupirai de façon agacée et d'ennui.

_**« Hey Big D, t'as encore frappé un gosse innocent et sans défense? »**_ demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui de la place d'où j'étais.

_**« Celui-ci l'avait bien cherché. »**_ Répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal la façon qu'il traitait les enfants plus jeunes que lui, puis il se mit à rire avec ses amis.

_**« Cinq contre un ? Quel courage dis donc »**_ fis-je remarquer avec un ricanement.

Je vis le visage de Dudley se déformer de colère et de fureur. Je souris intérieurement. J'avais touché un point sensible et j'adorais le faire… Oh que j'aimais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'il sorte de ses gongs. C'était si divertissant et si amusant. Je devais dire aussi que faire tout cela m'aidait à me sortir de mon ennui quotidien, donc oui, je faisais à peu près tout pour que ça arrive le plus souvent possible et ça, c'était très souvent.

_**« Tu peux parler toi ! Tu pleurniches en dormant pendant toutes les nuits. Moi, au moins je n'ai pas peur de mon oreiller… »**_ Railla-t-il en s'esclaffant d'un ton moqueur, ce qui provoqua à ses idiots d'amis de rire, mais ça provoqua aussi ma confusion, je ne comprenais pas le moindre mot qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait entendre par là.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_ demandais-je d'une manière incertaine et curieuse à la fois en voulant savoir où il voulait en venir avec ça précisément.

_**« Ne tuez pas Cédric… Ne tuez pas Cédric… »**_ Fit-il semblant de pleurnicher avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. _**« C'est qui Cédric ? Ton petit ami ? »**_ Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix tout en faisant la moue d'un gamin faussement triste ou qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

_**« La ferme ! »**_ criais-je à son attention en le regardant durement et fixement dans les yeux en devenant de plus en plus en colère contre cet abruti parce qu'il ignorait totalement de quoi il se moquait si cruellement.

Comment osait-il se moquer de moi de cette façon ? Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais vécu depuis ma première année à Poudlard, mais surtout cette dernière année. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de voir une personne se faire tuer devant tes yeux sans que tu aies le temps de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Oh non, il ne savait pas, il avait plutôt de la chance de n'avoir jamais été témoin d'un tel acte et de ce genre de choses. Lui, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, une vie parfaite et des parents ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Chaque nuit depuis que c'était arrivé, depuis la mort de Cédric, je revivais toute la scène dans mes rêves, la scène de sa mort ainsi que celle du retour de Voldemort, je revoyais chaque détail. Dans mes rêves ou quand j'avais simplement les yeux fermés, je voyais encore et encore son corps sans vie puis son fantôme me demandant de le ramener à son père et à chaque fois j'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler à l'injustice qu'avait subi Cédric. Ces moments-là me hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_**« Oh il va me tuer maman ! Où est-elle ta maman ? Où est ta maman, Potter ? Elle est morte ? »**_ Demanda Dudley en me narguant avec défi.

Oh l'enfoiré… Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça !

Je me levai d'un bond dans un mouvement brusque laissant la balançoire valser d'avant et en arrière puis, je me précipitai en quelques pas vers Dudley et ses amis en m'arrêtant face à Dudley qui avait tout d'un coup un air apeuré. Je sortis ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon jeans en la mettant à la gorge de Dudley. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant ma baguette, car pour eux, j'étais armé d'un simple bâton de bois tandis que Dudley devint subitement tout d'un coup très pâle et ses yeux devinrent aussi grands que des boules de billard, il me regarda avec des yeux méfiants et remplis de crainte, il savait très bien ce que c'était et de quoi j'étais capable de faire, il se souvenait très bien ce qui était arrivé à tante Marge quand j'étais en troisième année quand elle avait eu l'audace d'insulter mes parents. Personne ne touche mes parents que ce soit de près ou de loin.

_**« Tu ne fais plus le malin maintenant, hein ? Tu ne fais plus aller ta grande gueule inutilement ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Big D ? Tu as peur ? »**_ Le narguais-je avec un rictus mauvais dessiné sur mon visage.

Dudley n'aurait jamais dû mentionner ma mère là-dedans. J'étais livide, en colère voir furieux. Mes émotions étaient détraquées, elles jouaient les montagnes russes. Difficilement, après quelques minutes, je parvins finalement à me calmer. Toujours avec ma baguette à la gorge de Dudley, je pus sentir un changement dans l'air tout autour de nous et ce n'était clairement rien de naturel, je pouvais détecter la magie sous la surface. Quelque chose était en hausse et ce n'était rien de bon, ça allait bientôt se produire, je fixai mes alentours avec un œil méfiant en baissant ma baguette de la gorge de ce vaurien qu'était mon cousin.

Soudainement, le ciel s'assombrit petit à petit pour devenir complètement noir, les nuages prirent une teinte plus sombre ainsi que plus foncée et devinrent plus nombreux, ils apparurent en masse créant un épais brouillard empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit dans le lointain. Une tempête se leva et des éclairs s'illuminèrent dans le ciel déjà sombre et obscur.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_ demanda Dudley paniqué et inquiet.

Bien sûr, c'était encore sur moi que ça tombait !

_**« Je ne fais rien du tout ! »**_ répliquais-je aussi vite en éloignant ma baguette de son corps et en ré-affermissant ma main sur elle dans une poigne de fer tout en regardant autour de moi dans la confusion et dans l'inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? J'étais prêt à parier que Voldemort y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il ne peut donc pas me laisser tranquille et me laisser vivre ma vie en paix !

Le vent devint de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus violent, les feuilles d'arbres commencèrent à voler et à tourbillonner dans tous les sens. Dudley et moi, nous commençâmes à courir à toute vitesse à travers les allées du terrain qui servait de plaine pour les enfants et nous essayâmes de sortir de là par tous les moyens imaginables aussi vite que possible. Il commença à pleuvoir des cordes, une tempête s'était levée bien malgré nous. J'étais inquiet tandis que Dudley affichait une expression paniquée et terrifiée.

Finalement, tous les deux ensemble, nous aboutîmes dans un vieux tunnel délabré, mal éclairé et crasseux. Il faisait si sombre sous ce tunnel et ça ne me rassura pas du tout…

Ensemble, nous marchâmes sur une dizaine de mètres d'un pas mal assuré en s'avançant prudemment avec hésitation centimètre par centimètre. Je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout ce silence troublant qui ne présageait rien de bon régnant dans cet endroit. En général quand il y avait ce genre d'atmosphère cela présageait rien que des ennuis et j'avais raison, je le savais avec certitude dans ce cas-ci, je le sentais dans le plus profond de moi. L'éclairage du tunnel, enfin de ce qu'il y avait se figea, de la glace apparut soudainement de nulle part sur les lampes mal éclairées. Je me stoppai dans la réalisation de ce que ce phénomène voulait signifier.

Je tournai alors ma tête un instant pour apercevoir un détraqueur derrière moi, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir parce qu'il m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua violemment et durement contre un mur pour me maintenir dans cette position, je grimaçai de douleur à l'impact du coup dans mon dos. Avec difficulté, je me débattis comme je le pouvais, mais rien de tout cela travaillait ou était utile. Dudley quant à lui me regardait avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte d'un air craintif en me voyant ainsi. Lui, contrairement à moi ne pouvait pas voir les détraqueurs, ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus. Après quelques secondes avec la même expression de peur, Dudley fit plusieurs pas en arrière dans la terreur tout en me regardant me débattre.

_**« Dudley cours ! »**_ lui ordonnais-je en hurlant tout en continuant à essayer de m'extirper tant bien que mal de la prise du détraqueur et en essayer difficilement d'attraper ma baguette qui était dans l'une des poches de mon jeans où je l'avais glissé un peu plus tôt quand je courais. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Comment j'aurais pu envisager et imaginer qu'il y aurait une attaque de détraqueur ici, dans un coin perdu au milieu de nulle part de l'Angleterre, quoi que j'aurais dû m'en douter surtout ces jours-ci.

Dudley commença à courir à toute vitesse, mais il dérapa dans une grande flaque d'eau qui le fit tomber et glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Un autre détraqueur apparut soudainement de nulle part planant au-dessus de Dudley, il se pencha sur le corps inerte de Dudley en essayant d'ôter son âme en lui faisant subir un de ses baisers. Le détraqueur qui me retenait avec force m'empêchant la fuite essayait de faire la même chose avec moi. C'était le même sentiment que j'avais éprouvé quand j'étais en 3e année, la même année où j'avais eu également affaire aux détraqueurs quand j'avais voulu aider Sirius à s'échapper.

En voyant l'état de Dudley aussi immobile, avec ma main, je me mis à la recherche à tâtons de ma baguette. Une fois que je l'eus, je l'attrapai de la poche de mon jeans et la brandit dans le visage hideux du détraqueur ce qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière et relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait autour de moi. Le détraqueur m'ayant relâché, je chutai au sol sans grâce ainsi que ma baguette qui roula sur plusieurs mètres. Aussi vite que je le pus et qu'il me l'était possible, je rampai jusqu'à ce que ma baguette soit à portée de main. Quand j'eus attrapé ma baguette, je fis volte-face et la pointa vers le détraqueur qui arrivait vers moi, je lançai le sortilège du patronus pour le repousser et le faire fuir.

_**« Spero patronum ! »**_ criais-je avec ma baguette levée dans la direction du détraqueur.

Dès que la formule fut énoncée, un patronus dans la forme d'un cerf, le même que mon père jailli de ma baguette et galopa vers le détraqueur en le repoussant aussi loin que possible de moi de façon majestueuse. Toujours en me concentrant sur des souvenirs heureux, je dirigeai ma baguette dans l'autre sens où se trouvait Dudley et son propre détraqueur, le patronus fit donc également fuir la créature vile plus vite que je ne le pensais possible.

M'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger ou d'autres détraqueurs dans le coin, je me précipitai dans de grandes enjambées à Dudley pour constater que celui-ci était dans un état second, il n'était pas réceptif à la moindre chose que je faisais pour essayer d'attirer son attention ou ses yeux, mais ceux-ci étaient bien ouverts, mais semblaient si vide. Je le hissai alors vers le haut et mis un de ses bras sur mon épaule tout en commençant à m'avancer vers la sortie du tunnel en cherchant mentalement un moyen d'expliquer cela aux Dursley, mais avant que je ne puisse fuir cet endroit, Miss Figg, une de nos voisines, comparu avec sa vielle charrette à sa remorque.

_**« Miss Figg… »**_ Saluais-je poliment d'une voix peu sure en paraissant légèrement paniqué à sa venue subite. J'essayai tant bien que mal de dissimuler ma baguette dans mon dos, mais avec le corps de Dudley qui était deux fois le mien et qui était à moitié sur moi ce n'était pas une tâche si facile que ça à réaliser.

_**« Ne range surtout pas ta baguette, Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux. »**_ Dit-elle en arrivant près de moi.

Je la regardai un instant avec des yeux écarquillés me demandant comment diable elle connaissait à propos de ma baguette…

_**« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ce cher Dumbledore allait te laisser sans protection avec tu sais qui de retour non ? »**_ déclara-t-elle à ma question muette.

Je ne répondis pas et secouai la tête pour dégager les pensées de ma tête, car j'avais une multitude de questions la traversant. Ensemble, nous ramenâmes avec difficulté Dudley chez les Dursley. J'appris en chemin que Miss Figg était en réalité un cracmoll et que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de me surveiller ainsi que de le mettre à jour si quelque chose clochait ou se passait.

_**« Des détraqueurs à Little Whinging et quoi encore… Le monde ne tourne pas rond… »**_ Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe en secouant la tête de gauche à droite dans l'incrédulité.

_**« Alors vous connaissez Dumbledore ? »**_ demandais-je curieux en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le côté tout en trainant Dudley avec moi le long du chemin.

_**« Après que tu sais qui a tué ce pauvre Diggory l'an dernier, pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, tu ne croyais quand même pas que Dumbledore allait te laisser vagabonder à ta guise tout seul et comme bon te semblait ? Pauvre innocent… et on m'avait dit que tu étais un garçon très intelligent… »**_ Dis Miss Figg en guise de réponse.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes en face de la maison de chez les Dursley, Miss Figg me regarda avec préoccupation, compassion et sympathie.

_**« Maintenant… rentre chez toi et restes-y. je pense que quelqu'un va te contacter très bientôt. Quoiqu'il se passe ou arrive, ne quitte surtout pas la maison, reste à l'intérieur de ses murs ! Tu m'entends ? »**_ M'ordonna-t-elle fermement, il n'y avait aucune place pour toutes objections de ma part.

Remettant bien en place Dudley, je me retournai vers la maison, mais pas avant de saluer Miss Figg d'un hochement de tête puis, j'empruntai l'allée de graviers menant à la maison des Dursley. J'ouvris la porte silencieusement et la refermai de la même façon. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, dans le hall d'entrée, je fis mon chemin en m'avançant doucement entrainant toujours Dudley avec moi pour ensuite longer le long couloir et enfin arriver devant la porte menant à la salle de séjour, salle à manger et cuisine.

Avec hésitation, je poussai la porte et glissai Dudley avec moi. Tante Pétunia était avachie dans un canapé avec un éventail dans la main essayant d'attraper la moindre brise de vent et de fraicheur qu'elle pouvait obtenir. En entendant mon entrée et la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où le bruit venait. Tante Pétunia se releva d'un bond du canapé quand elle remarqua l'état de Dudley.

_**« Vernon… Viens ici ! »**_ Hurla-t-elle paniquée en agissant de façon frénétique tout autour de Dudley une fois que je l'eus lassé tomber dans le canapé.

Ce gros glouton de Vernon était planté devant le réfrigérateur/surgélateur avec la porte de celui-ci grande ouverte tout en se délectant d'un pot de crème glacée et une cuillère dans sa bouche. En entendant l'appel de son nom de tante Pétunia, il se retourna, relâcha la cuillère et le pot de crème glacée sur le sol puis se précipita vers nous. Il aida tante Pétunia à réinstaller Dudley plus confortablement dans le fauteuil solitaire dans lequel il était en le couvrant d'une couverture et en mettant un sceau à côté de celui-ci. Après cela, tante Pétunia s'asseya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prit Dudley dans ses bras maigrichons pour le réconforter comme une mère normale le ferait, en voyant cela, je tournai mes yeux dans l'autre sens ne voulant pas assister à cela et sachant que je ne pourrais jamais vivre un tel moment entre une mère et son fils, car la mienne n'était plus de ce monde. Oncle Vernon, lui était à côté du fauteuil, debout avec les bras ballants sur ses côtés. Il regarda un instant son fils avec inquiétude pour ensuite diriger un regard assassin dans ma direction. Pas de nouveautés là-bas… J'y étais habitué…

_**« Qui t'a fait ça, fiston ? »**_ demanda-t-il à Dudley sans me quitter de ses petits yeux perçants.

Dudley qui était toujours recroquevillé dans les bras de sa mère, dirigea alors son regard vers moi et me pointa de son doigt boudiné qui tremblait violement. Je le fixai sans comprendre. Je n'avais rien fais, mais probablement lui sauver la vie et voilà comment j'étais remercié. La prochaine fois qu'il arrivait un truc pareil, je laisserai le détraqueur se charger de lui tiens. Non, mais même pas une reconnaissance. Je secouai la tête de façon incrédule, j'aurais dû mieux savoir que d'attendre autre chose de leur part. De toute façon, ça avait toujours été ainsi avec eux. À quoi je pensais bon sang de toute façon ! Rien ne va changer parce que je l'ai sauvé ce soir.

L'oncle Vernon commença dès lors un monologue que je n'écoutai guère, rien de ce qu'il était en train de me dire ne m'intéressait vraiment pour être tout à fait honnête. Je savais déjà ce qu'il pensait de moi et ça depuis le début, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir la faculté de lire dans les pensées pour le savoir. J'étais une nuisance, je ne causais que des problèmes et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me recueillir il y a si longtemps quand mes parents ont trouvé la mort, mais qu'il aurait dû plutôt écouter la tante Marge et me mettre dans un orphelinat comme elle l'avait suggéré. Ouais, je connais le refrain et cela sur le bout des doigts.

Pendant sa petite tirade ennuyeuse où seulement lui était intéressé, je m'étais dirigé dans le coin-cuisine et m'étais installé sur un haut tabouret du bar. Tout en écoutant l'oncle Vernon d'une oreille, je restai assis à ma place sans dire un mot en levant les yeux vers le plafond de temps en temps quand une chose qu'il racontait me paressait stupide, ce qui je devais le dire arrivait très souvent.

Son dialogue à sens unique sur le fait que je lui pourrissais la vie chaque jour qui passait fut interrompue par l'arrivée subite d'une chouette de couleur brune et blanche dans la maison. Elle volait si vite qu'elle s'écrasa contre la poutre en bois qui séparait la salle de séjour du living et elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussi rapidement, elle se remit sur ses pattes à la même place qu'elle était arrivée auparavant, elle se mit dans une position debout et se percha sur le bord du canapé en lâchant la lettre qu'elle tenait plus tôt dans son bec. À peine la lettre en dehors de sa portée que celle-ci s'anima et fit son chemin vers moi. Je regardai cette dernière avec appréhension, anxiété, inquiétude et méfiance, je savais comment fonctionnait les beuglantes pour en avoir été témoin de cella que madame Wesley avait envoyé à Ron dans notre deuxième année quand nous avions dû voler la voiture de monsieur Wesley à cause de Dobby qui avait empêcher l'accès du passage du quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Londres lorsque nous devions prendre le Poudlard Express. La lettre bougea quelques fois avant qu'une bouche apparaisse sur le milieu du parchemin et que celui-ci se déroule sur toute sa longueur. En voyant cela, j'eus un mauvais sentiment, je n'aimais pas ça et je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire, mais pas du tout.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Le ministère a eu vent d'informations un peu plus tôt dans la soirée selon lesquel 23 en début de soirée de ce 27 aout, vous avez exécuté le sortilège du patronus en présence d'un être non magique, un moldu. S'agissant d'une grave violation du décret sur la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer que par la présente, vous êtes renvoyé de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs sentiments ainsi que mes meilleures salutations._

_Malfalda Hopkirk._

Après ce petit discours bien informatif, la lettre se déchira d'elle-même en plusieurs petits morceaux, il n'en resta que des miettes qui tombèrent éparpillées sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas croire ces nouvelles dévastatrices que je venais d'entendre, je refusais de les croire, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, je ne pouvais quand même pas être expulsé de Poudlard et ça pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis défendu. La vie était vraiment injuste. Où allais-je aller maintenant ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas rester ici avec eux. Poudlard était ma seconde maison, c'était ma vie, mon sanctuaire. Sans Poudlard, je n'avais rien, il fallait que je trouve une solution à cet énorme problème. Où j'allais aller dans ce cas maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas où se trouvait Sirius. J'aurais tant voulu rester avec lui. Je préférais rester partout sauf dans cet endroit où je n'étais pas vraiment le bienvenu, j'étais ici que par obligation. Oh non, il en était hors de question de rester dans cette famille où j'étais traité comme un bon à rien ! Peut-être pourrais-je prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur ou peut-être aller au terrier avec les Wesley juste en attendant que je me trouve quelque chose et que j'atteigne ma majorité. Si je suis renvoyé… très bien, mais je n'allais certainement pas rester un jour de plus dans cette maison où j'étais méprisé plus que tout et où je suis détesté. J'étais déjà traité comme un esclave alors il ne fallait pas demander comment ça serait si je séjournais avec eux. Je préférais mille fois risquer ma vie en étant à l'extérieur et où Voldemort serait probablement susceptible de me tuer ou de me capturer que de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit où je n'étais certainement pas le bienvenu.

_**« Justice ! »**_ s'exclama l'oncle Vernon béatement avec un grand sourire ainsi que des yeux brillants de bonheur et d'excitation.

Je me levai d'un bond en faisant tomber le tabouret dans mon mouvement brusque et sortis en trombe de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi puis je me dirigeai vers la cage d'escalier et grimpai ceux-ci dans de grandes enjambées rapides. Une fois en haut, à l'étage, j'entrai dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley qui était à présent la mienne et verrouillai la porte derrière moi avec la clé. Toujours en colère, je frappai mon pied dans la commode me faisant réprimander par Hedwige qui était endormie dans sa cage causant de la réveiller en sursaut dû à mon coup.

_**« Désolé, Hedwige… »**_ M'excusais-je auprès d'elle la seconde après que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire en entrant ma main dans la cage pour la caresser. En réponse, elle me donna un léger coup de bec sur ma main me montrant son mécontentement avant de faire un bruit satisfait des caresses que je lui prodiguais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis ma main de la cage et lui laissai une friandise pour hibou. Ce fut seulement quand je m'écartai de la commande que je réalisai que la photo magique de mes parents était tombée sur le sol lors de l'impact avec mon pied. Je me penchai et la ramassai en l'examinant de près avec un sourire triste sur mon visage. Tout ce gâchis avec les Dursley ne se serait pas produit s'ils étaient encore là, encore vivants. J'aimerais tellement voir Sirius en ce moment, mais je savais que c'était impossible, car je ne savais pas où il se trouvait.

Replaçant la photo à son emplacement d'origine, je me reculai jusqu'à ce que le bord de mon lit frappe l'arrière de mes genoux, ce qui me fit tomber dessus sans ménagement. Une fois dessus, je rampai jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'oreiller et me couchai décidant de faire un petit somme reposant pendant un petit moment. Malheureusement, il n'eut rien de reposant, car je revivais tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillai en sursaut dû au rêve que je venais de faire. Toujours le même, toujours pareil. Je revivais dans les moindres détails la fin de la vie de Cédric et sa mort atroce pour continuer par les événements qui ont eu lieu juste après la disparition tragique de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort ainsi que son grand retour, mais aussi notre duel et la visualisation des fantômes de mes parents. Me relevant légèrement de mon lit en me mettant dans une position assise sur le bord de celui et en mettant mon visage dans mes mains, je secouai la tête essayant d'effacer ces mauvais souvenirs, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile à réaliser. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me relevai d'un bond du lit lorsque j'entendis des bruits venant de quelque part dans le couloir. Aussi brusquement, je m'armai de ma baguette et la pointa vers la porte de ma chambre, prêt à me défendre et à attaquer si nécessaire. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre étant donné que j'étais renvoyé de Poudlard…

Attendant patiemment, je fixai attentivement la porte de ma chambre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vis la clé dans la serrure tourner tout doucement pour qu'enfin un éclair illumine la pièce m'aveuglant momentanément par la même occasion et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée brusquement. Un groupe de sorciers étaient entassé dans l'embrasure de la porte, tous avec leurs baguettes illuminées vers le haut pour les éclairés.

_**« Ils sont très propres ces moldus que ça en devient malsain… »**_ Murmura une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant avec des cheveux de couleur rose.

_**« Tonks… Non d'un chien ! Moins fort bon sang !**_ » Lui reprocha ce qui me sembla être Maugrey Fol Œil.

_**« Ça manque certainement de naturel. »**_ Renchérit-elle en entrant plus profondément dans la pièce avec un petit sourire quand elle me vit les observer me demandant ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici.

_**« Professeur Maugrey ? Que faites-vous ici ? »**_ Demandais-je curieusement au vieil Auror.

_**« On vient à ton secours bien sûr ! »**_ rétorqua-t-il en guise de réponse comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente dans le monde tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton et en observant sur ses côtés tout comme son œil magique qui me fixait étrangement.

Ces renseignements bien enregistrés dans ma tête, il m'invita à suivre le groupe de sorciers derrière lui. Je pris un gilet se trouvant sur une chaise dans le coin de ma chambre, l'enfilai rapidement et le fermai tout en suivant les sorciers à travers la maison pour enfin sortir de cet endroit qui avait pourrit ma vie pendant trop longtemps sans savoir que je ne reviendrais jamais dans cette maison. À l'extérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le trottoir et nous nous arrêtâmes en ligne droite sur la bordure du trottoir.

_**« Mais où allons-nous, professeur ? La lettre que m'a envoyée le ministère plus tôt disait que j'étais renvoyé de Poudlard… »**_ L'informais-je avec confusion.

_**« Non, tu ne l'es pas encore du moins… Kingsley, tu prends la tête pour lui expliquer… »**_ Dit-il à un sorcier à la peau sombre.

Maugrey frappa le sol plusieurs fois avec son bâton puis plusieurs balais arrivèrent en volant vers nous. Je pris immédiatement le mien par le manche dans une main. Le dénommé Kingsley vint se mettre sur mon côté droit tandis que Fol Œil était sur ma gauche. Kingsley était un homme noir de grande taille, il était élancé et portait une longue robe de sorcier bleuté avec un chapeau assorti de la même couleur. Une aura de confiance l'entourait et je me sentis rapidement très à l'aise autour de lui.

_**« La lettre disait pourtant… »**_ Commençais-je une nouvelle fois pour être coupé rapidement par Kingsley.

_**« D'accord… Dumbledore a persuadé le ministre actuel par je ne sais quel moyen de retarder ton renvoi d'un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ton audience qui décidera si tu es renvoyé ou non. »**_ Répondit-il en ne me regardant pas, mais en surveillant d'un œil attentif les alentours pour le moindre signe de mangemorts ou autre danger.

_**« Une audience ? »**_ demandais-je inquiet, mais encore avec espoir. Peut-être qu'après tout, je ne serais pas renvoyé définitivement de Poudlard.

_**« Oui. »**_ Affirma simplement Kingsley.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. On t'expliquera tout quand nous arriverons au quartier général. »**_ Me rassura Tonks d'une voix douce avec un clin d'œil à la fin.

_**« Chuuuut… Pas ici, Nymphadora… »**_ Avertis durement Maugrey avec reproche et un regard de colère destiné directement à Tonks.

Les cheveux de Tonks jusqu'à maintenant rose changèrent de couleur pour devenir un rouge vif. J'eus les yeux écarquillés en voyant ce phénomène se produire devant mes yeux, je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un truc pareil. Eh bien, même si j'étais dans le monde de la magie depuis maintenant cinq ans, il y avait encore des choses que je ne savais pas et que j'avais encore besoin de découvrir.

_**« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora…**_ » Dit-elle entre ses dents. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était furieuse contre Fol Œil.

_**« Restez tous en formation… Ne la rompez surtout pas, si l'un de nous est tué… ben, on verra à ce moment… »**_ Ordonna Maugrey en ignorant la fureur de Tonks. Ce devait être quelque chose avec laquelle il était habitué, car il ne réagit pas à ses sautes d'humeur.

Cela dit, tous, nous enfourchâmes chacun notre balai et nous décollâmes d'un même mouvement pour nous propulser dans les airs et voler de façon incognito à la vue des moldus dans le ciel de la Grande-Bretagne pour une destination qui m'était encore inconnue. Nous volâmes loin de Privet Drive comme j'en avais si souvent rêvé depuis si longtemps, je retournais enfin dans un monde qui était le mien, un monde magique où rien n'était impossible, un monde où je n'étais pas considéré comme un monstre et étais traité pire qu'un elfe de maison.

Pendant quelques merveilleux instants, tous mes problèmes, mon renvoi de Poudlard, Voldemort, sombrèrent dans le néant, à l'arrière de mon esprit. Ils devinrent soudainement insignifiants dans le vaste ciel étoilé de la nuit. En dessous de moi, je ne voyais plus que de petits points lumineux représentant les réverbères et les phares des voitures roulant à travers les rues. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et me demandai brièvement depuis combien de temps nous volions au-dessus des villages pour rejoindre Londres dans le ciel froid et nuageux.

Après un bon moment de vol, Tonks commença une descente en piqué et je l'imitai dans sa trajectoire. Me voyant faire, elle sourit joyeusement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plus grosse concentration de lumière que j'eue l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent depuis que nous avions quitté Privet Drive. Ensemble, nous volâmes de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que je puisse distinguer les réverbères, les cheminées des maisons ainsi que les antennes de télévision sur les toits. J'avais vraiment hâte d'atteindre le sol, car je commençais à geler totalement, j'étais frigorifié, j'aurais dû mettre quelque chose de nettement plus chaud sur le dos quand nous sommes partis des Dursley mais à l'époque je ne savais pas que nous allions voler avec nos balais dans le ciel, oui, quelque chose de bien plus chaud, mes dents claquaient tellement j'avais froid.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tonks avait atterri avec succès sur le sol sans encoches et sans difficulté. Je me posai moi-même juste derrière elle et descendis à mon tour de mon balai. Frissonnant, je jetai un regard autour de moi tout en frottant énergiquement mes bras avec mes mains essayant de me réchauffer comme je le pouvais, j'aperçus alors que nous étions dans une étendue d'herbe cachée par plusieurs arbres, c'était un tout petit parc. Tonks se rapprocha de moi et pointa sa baguette sur moi. La seconde suivante, je sentis mon corps entier se réchauffer. Je lui fis un sourire en remerciement et regardai une nouvelle fois autour de moi lorsque les arbres furent hors de ma vue quand je me fus avancé de quelques mètres. Je pouvais voir des maisons. Les façades des maisons présentes non loin d'ici étaient crasseuses et recouvertes d'une couche impressionnante de poussières. Les maisons environnantes n'étaient pas très accueillantes. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des fenêtres brisées, la peinture des façades était écaillée par endroits et des tas d'ordures se trouvaient dans les allées ou jonchaient simplement les marches des perrons. Finalement, nous sortîmes de l'abri des arbres et nous nous arrêtâmes devant une rangée de maisons délabrées et miteuses à quelques mètres du petit parc. On pouvait entendre de l'extérieur le son étouffé de chaines stéréo ou de téléviseurs. Nous nous trouvions en face de la rangée de maisons au bord du trottoir. Sur mon côté droit était Fol Œil et de l'autre Tonks, les autres sorciers avec nous étaient derrière avec leurs baguettes en main.

Au bout d'un moment à observer avec des yeux méfiants chaque côté de la rue, Maugrey frappa avec force le sol une fois avec son étrange bâton. À peine l'eut-il fait qu'une vieille porte délabrée et cassée par endroits émergea de nulle part entre la maison numéro 11 et le numéro 13. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça se faire. Des murs décrépis aux fenêtres recouvertes de saletés de tout genre apparurent à leur tour. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison surgissait entre les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles deux. Avec émerveillement, je contemplai longuement ce phénomène inhabituel qui venait de se produire sous mes yeux, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Très vite cependant, je me ressaisis et fermai ma bouche avec un bruit audible après que Tonks m'eut coudoyé avec son coude en riant légèrement de façon amusée en voyant ma réaction. Apparemment, les moldus qui résidaient dans leur maison ne s'étaient aperçus d'aucun changement, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé il y avait un court moment de cela.

Après un instant, Maugrey ouvrit la porte et me poussa sans douceur à l'intérieur devant lui. Je franchis avec prudence et hésitation le seuil pour me retrouver dans l'obscurité du hall. La maison donnait l'impression d'être totalement à l'abandon. Elle était dans le même genre d'état que la maison hurlante à Pré-au-Lard, mais en un peu mieux et moins terrifiante même si elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très rassurante.

_Mais à qui appartenait donc cette maison et pourquoi l'avoir prit comme quartier général de je ne sais quoi ? _

Ça, c'était la question évidente qui me venait à l'esprit quand je regardais autour de moi. L'endroit tenait à peine debout, il me donnait la chair de poule…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 la promesse que je reviendrais pour toi**

Point de vue d'Harry :

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à observer les alentours de ce qui m'entourait, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je vis alors les autres sorciers m'accompagnant entrer derrière moi par la porte d'entrée et s'immiscer dans le long couloir peu éclairé pour me devancer afin de se rendre plus loin dans la maison. En regardant bien, je voyais que c'était une vieille maison, une très vieille maison. Les murs du hall étaient recouverts de papier sombre à moitié décollé et les tapis étaient usés ainsi que troués. Le couloir était très obscur, seulement quelques bougies illuminaient celui-ci, c'était très mal éclairé.

En arrivant plus profondément dans le couloir, à sa sortie, je pus entendre plusieurs voix étouffées ainsi que des murmures. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder pour écouter et de me concentrer sur ce qui était dit parce que des petits pas précipités se dirigèrent dans ma direction à grande vitesse, puis ils surgirent par l'embrassure de la lourde porte de la fin du couloir pour faire apparaitre une sorcière d'âge moyen aux cheveux roux. Madame Wesley immergea de la porte et se hâta de venir à ma rencontre, son visage était rayonnant de bonheur quand elle vit mon visage. Quand elle m'eut atteint, elle me serra contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle et m'examina ensuite de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique. Je n'étais jamais vraiment très à l'aise avec ses étreintes, elles manquaient fortement de naturel comme si elles étaient forcées. Les seules personnes que je laissais me serrer dans leurs bras sans plainte de ma part étaient Hermione, Sirius, les jumeaux et Ginny. Même Ron, qui était l'un de mes meilleurs amis me donnait un sentiment de fausseté, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec lui, j'avais l'impression que son amitié n'était pas une vraie comme celle que j'avais avec les autres. Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ce sujet et longuement.

_**« Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, mais j'ai bien peur qu'avant que tu puisses le faire, tu doives attendre encore un petit moment. Le diner doit encore patienter un peu. Il sera prêt quand la réunion sera terminée. »**_ Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Bon… avouons-le, j'avais faim, je n'avais plus mangé depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais j'avais aussi envie de voir Sirius, il m'avait énormément manqué. Après tout, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis que j'avais réussi à le faire s'échapper à l'aide d'Hermione quand nous étions tous les deux en troisième année. Je me souvenais encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il y avait eu tellement de choses qui s'étaient produites ce jour-là, mais finalement, nous avions réussi à libérer Buck de sa décapitation et faire évader Sirius pour qu'il échappe au baiser du détraqueur pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais un horrible rat du nom de Peter Pettigow.

_**« Je peux voir Sirius avant tout de même ? »**_ demandais-je poliment avec une pointe d'impatience et d'excitation à voir mon parrain.

_**« Je suis désolé, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible pour le moment et que cela doive attendre la fin de la réunion. »**_ Répondit-elle d'un ton compatissant et des yeux sympathiques même si je savais qu'elle ressentait le contraire par le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, j'avais l'impression que madame Wesley n'appréciait pas beaucoup Sirius pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_**« Mais… »**_ Tentais-je vainement, mais elle me coupa la parole avant que je puisse aller plus loin ou de poser d'autres questions.

_**« Maintenant, va à l'étage où se trouvent Hermione et Ron. Allez zou… Monte… »**_ M'interrompit-elle dans un ton qui ne le laissait place pour aucun argument.

Soupirant dans la défaite, je relaissai tombé mes épaules et baissai ma tête dans la résignation avant de faire mon chemin vers les escaliers. Je le montai lentement en regardant attentivement les divers tableaux accrochés aux murs me demandant où nous pouvions bien être. Quand je fus au milieu du deuxième étage, je tombai sur un elfe de maison avec un drap troué en guise de vêtements. Il me rappelait un peu Dobby, mais en beaucoup plus hideux. Cet elfe glissa à côté de moi et commença à descendre les escaliers en marmonnant diverses choses dans sa barbe concernant le mécontentement de sa maitresse et d'autres choses dans ce genre. J'ignorai ses commentaires ainsi que ses remarques qui ne voulaient rien dire et continuai à grimper les marches. Bon sang ! Combien d'étages y avait-il dans cette maison ? Après des centaines de marches et cinq étages plus tard, j'aboutis finalement à la fin de mon calvaire tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale et régulière dû à l'effort de la montée des marches.

Traversant le palier, j'entraperçus une porte de couleur noire, rien d'étonnant pour cette maison, elle était fissurée par endroits, la poignée de la porte était en forme de serpent. Rien qu'en observant cette porte et cette poignée, je pus dorénavant dire que cette maison appartenait à une famille qui avait soit fait de la magie noire ou avait été à Serpentard lorsqu'ils avaient été à Poudlard.

Enfin après un petit moment d'hésitation, je tournai la poignée de la porte doucement et entrai dans la pièce quand la porte fut ouverte. Je pus apercevoir une chambre de couleur sombre, rien d'étonnant là-dedans non plus vu le reste de la maison. Dans la chambre se trouvaient deux lits au milieu de la pièce séparés de plusieurs mètres. Au bout de chaque lit trônait un coffre. Au milieu de la distance entre les deux lits était couché un tapis aux couleurs de la maison de Serpentard. Une grande garde-robe était debout sur le côté droit de la porte d'entrée de la chambre et occupait tout le pan de mur. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce plus profondément car un flou me plaqua au sol avec un grand cri aigu et perçant qui me fis mal aux oreilles me provoquant de grimacer. Je réalisai alors que le flou en question était en fait Hermione et elle me serrait de toutes ses forces aussi serré que possible comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse subitement dans les airs.

_**« Oh mon dieu Harry ! J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec les détraqueurs… »**_ Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante toujours en m'étreignant férocement. Étrangement, son étreinte ne me dérangeait pas, je me sentais confortable dans ses bras.

_**« Hermione… Je vais bien… »**_ Tentais-je de la rassurer comme je le pouvais, mais en vain, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

_**« Tu aurais pu être tué… »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée dans ma poitrine.

_**« Ron… »**_ Appelais-je en le suppliant pour un peu d'aide.

Ron Wesley, que j'avais pensé une fois comme un très bon ami, un meilleur ami, mais maintenant je savais plus trop quoi pensé à son sujet. À présent, il dégageait quelque chose que je n'aimais pas, pourtant, je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. J'avais un sentiment depuis tout récemment, depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers qu'il faisait semblant d'être mon ami, qu'il m'utilisait pour ses propres fins. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était et que rien n'avait changé entre nous, mais toutefois, je gardais un œil très attentif sur lui, mais surtout sur son comportement avec Hermione ou moi.

Ron se dirigea vers nous et attrapa Hermione sans douceur, ni ménagement par la taille tout en l'enlevant de moi. Bon… Je lui avais demandé son aide, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait nécessairement être brutal avec elle. Une fois qu'Hermione disparut du dessus de moi, je respirai plus facilement et plus aisément pendant que je l'observai. Elle me fit un petit sourire penaud et d'excuse avant de regarder Ron et lui lancer un regard noir puis se retourner afin d'aller ensuite s'appuyer contre la garde-robe.

_**« Laisse respirer Harry, Hermione… »**_ La réprimanda Ron en regardant Hermione avec un visage amusé tout en m'aidant à me relever et en ignorant complètement le regard assassin que lui avait envoyé Hermione un peu plus tôt.

Reprenant mes esprits, je glissai une main dans ma tignasse rebelle avant de me diriger vers l'un des deux lits et m'y asseoir sur le premier qui était le plus proche de moi, il était confortable je devais le dire. Ron vint e rejoindre sur l'autre côté du lit tandis qu'Hermione se déplaça vers la porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre celle-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_**« Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses qu'on doit te raconter…**_ » Dis Ron comme si de rien n'était en ignorant la tension qui s'était installée dans la chambre. Cependant, il ne put continuer sa phrase, car il fut interrompu par Hermione.

_**« Des détraqueurs à Privet Drive ? Franchement, ce n'était surement pas une coïncidence… Quand nous avons entendu ça, plusieurs d'entre nous étaient prêts à venir te chercher immédiatement. Parmi eux, il y avait les jumeaux, mais Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait tout son contrôle. Sirius était le pire parmi nous à vouloir venir te chercher à tout prix, Remus a dû l'immobiliser avec sa force de loup-garou et l'assommer par la suite pour le calmer et pour qu'il ne vienne pas te chercher lui-même. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état, il tient vraiment à toi et est très protecteur de toi, mais cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Et cette histoire d'audience au ministère ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est un scandale ! Tu sais, j'ai bien étudié ton cas, ils ne peuvent pas simplement te renvoyer comme ça pour cette raison, c'est impossible. Il y a une disposition dans le décret qui autorise le recours aux sortilèges en cas de légitime défense pour les sorciers de premier cycle, mais reste à prouver que tu as fait de la magie pour te protéger et qu'il y avait bien des détraqueurs là-bas avec toi… Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire à réaliser par contre… »**_ dit-elle farouchement en faisant les cent pas de gauche à droite devant la porte d'entrée avec ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, mais avec son index sur ses lèvres dans un geste qui montrait qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution à mon problème sous mon regard incrédule. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Hermione allait réagir de la sorte et cela me faisait chaud au cœur qu'elle tenait tellement à moi.

_**« Bon sang Hermione, laisse-le souffler un bon coup avant de l'entrainer dans le vif du sujet. Le pauvre gars vient seulement d'arriver… Je sais qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, mais laisse-le tranquille quelques minutes… »**_ Lui reprocha Ron.

Cependant, malgré les paroles de Ron, j'avais l'impression d'entendre de l'ennui et de l'agacement dans sa voix. Toutefois, je n'insistai pas sur ce fait et préférai l'ignorer. Pendant un court instant, il y eut un silence rempli de tension après la tirade de Ron. Je le regardai tout de même avec de grands yeux surpris et médusés face à son éclatement soudain sur Hermione.

_**« Euh… Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Ron Wesley, notre ami ? »**_ Demandais-je essayant de changer de sujet en évitant une grosse dispute à venir entre Ron et Hermione, car la connaissant, je savais très qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement de comment Ron lui avait parlé.

Personne ne répondit, nous nous contentâmes tous les trois de nous dévisager. Ensuite, je croisai le regard d'Hermione et là, l'hilarité de la situation apparut parce qu'Hermione comme moi, éclatâmes de rire au comportement bien trop sérieux de Ron. Bien vite, ce dernier nous rejoignit dans notre moment de bonne humeur et de joie. Toujours rayonnante de bonheur, Hermione allait commencer à parler de nouveau mais avant qu'elle ne pût prononcer un mot, il y eu un léger bruissement de quelque part dans la pièce près de la garde-robe. De nulle part, une forme blanche s'envola vers moi pour ensuite atterrir sur mon épaule.

_**« Hedwige ! »**_ m'écriais-je joyeusement en la voyant.

Ma chouette blanche comme la neige qui me servait aussi d'animal de compagnie claqua son bec à plusieurs reprises et me mordilla l'oreille affectueusement pendant que je lui caressais son plumage soyeux.

_**« Elle était de très mauvaise humeur quand elle est arrivée ici parce que tu n'étais pas là pour l'accueillir, elle a un sacré caractère et pas le meilleur qui soit… »**_ M'informa Ron en maugréant contre Hedwige, ce qui lui valut un coup de bec assez agressif de ma chouette qui n'était apparemment pas heureuse avec lui.

_**« Hedwige a essayé de nous dévorer quand elle nous a livré tes dernières lettres… »**_ M'apprit Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la conversation tout en me montrant sa main où se trouvaient plusieurs égratignures et écorchures bien visibles. Hedwige n'y avait pas été doucement avec elle.

_**« Désolé pour son comportement plus qu'agressif et impulsif avec toi, c'est Hedwige, elle était contrariée surement parce qu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé tout de suite… » **_Dis-je penaud avec un sourire amusé tout de même en regardant Hermione. Il était vrai que ma chouette avait un mauvais caractère et devenait de très mauvaise humeur quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. J'en avais d'ailleurs moi-même fait les frais à plusieurs reprises.

Après cela, il y eut un silence paisible et confortable pendant lequel je caressai machinalement Hedwige sans regarder ni Hermione, ni Ron. J'étais perdu dans mon monde. Elle avait le don de me calmer dans mes moments de tension et de colère, ce qui je devais le dire arrivait très souvent surtout après le tournoi des trois sorciers où je n'avais eu plus aucun contact avec personne surtout Ron et Hermione, j'étais en colère et blessé qu'ils m'avaient tant ignoré surtout parce que c'était Dumbledore qui leur avait ordonné de le faire, à croire qu'ils étaient ses petits soldats ou ses esclaves.

_**« Désolé qu'on ne t'a pas contacté pendant toutes les vacances, mais Dumbledore pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il nous a fait jurer de garder le silence et il pensait que tu étais plus en sécurité chez les moldus… »**_ Commença Ron.

_**« Ah ouais ? Est-ce que c'est lui ou l'un de vous deux qui avez été attaqués par des détraqueurs au courant de l'été ? »**_ Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils tout en me levant du lit en devenant de plus en plus en colère et frustré contre eux, mais surtout contre Dumbledore.

Hedwige s'envola à mon brusque mouvement et me lança à ce qui ressemblait un regard noir rempli de colère et de reproche pour la déranger avant qu'elle s'envole et ensuite se percher sur le haut de sa cage se trouvant sur le sommet de la garde-robe.

_**« Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'on ressent face à des détraqueurs parce que nous n'avons pas encore vécu cette expérience qui doit vraiment être horrible, mais c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore te faisait surveiller à tout moment par des membres de l'ordre parce qu'il avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose depuis la mort tragique de Cédric et le retour de tu sais qui, il craignait aussi que ce dernier ou ses mangemorts envahissent Privet Drive pour t'attaquer ou pire encore réussir à t'enlever pour te faire je ne sais quoi… »**_ Murmura Hermione tentant d'expliquer le comportement ignorant et blessant de notre cher directeur tout en essayant de me calmer comme elle le pouvait par la même occasion.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait frappé dans l'estomac. Donc, si j'avais juste, tout le monde était au courant que j'étais sous surveillance, tous, sauf moi. On prenait encore des décisions me concernant sans me demander mon avis en la matière. Comme c'était pratique et habituel. Après tout, je ne devrais pas être si étonné de ça qu'on m'enlevait mes choix, j'y étais maintenant habitué depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais même pas vivre ma vie sans que quelqu'un s'en mêle ou décide de contrôler tous les aspects de ma vie. Cela devenait vraiment fatiguant à la longue et je commençais tout doucement à en avoir assez, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas être le garçon qui avait survécu à l'un des plus puissants sorciers que le monde ait connus depuis Merlin lui-même, non, je voulais juste être Harry, juste pour une fois. Était-ce trop demander ?

_**« On dirait que ça n'a pas si bien fonctionné que ça après tout… » **_Ricanais-je avec froideur en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas élever ma voix à mes soi-disant amis et en essayant de rester calme afin d'être en contrôle de ma magie.

Personne ne répondit quand ma remarque sarcastique fut dite. Ils avaient tous les deux la tête baissée dans la culpabilité, mais même si j'étais en colère contre eux, je ne pouvais pas leur reprochés tout. Une grande partie était les décisions de Dumbledore, eux n'avaient fait que suivre ses ordres. Comme tout le monde semblait le faire à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Je m'éloignai un peu de Ron et Hermione allant dans le fond de la pièce. Après s'être calmé suffisamment, Hedwige revint sur mon épaule et se blottit contre moi. Malgré les efforts de ma douce chouette pour me remonter le moral, cela n'allait pas très loin et je ne parvins pas à faire ces pensées coléreuses à propos de Dumbledore de ma tête. Je m'efforçai tant bien que mal à regagner mon calme, mais cela n'était pas très facile à réaliser, j'étais très énervé, pas seulement contre Hermione et Ron, mais aussi contre Dumbledore et les autres.

_**« Pourquoi Dumbledore tient-il tant que ça à me garder dans l'ignorance de toute façon ? »**_ demandais-je en me tournant vers eux en essayant de garder une voix calme et posée.

_**« Il ne voulait pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit. »**_ Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

_**« Il pense peut-être que je ne suis pas digne de confiance au sujet de l'ordre du phénix. »**_ Dis-je simplement en observation.

_**« Ne sois pas ridicule enfin ! »**_ s'exclama Ron en se levant et en me regardant comme si j'étais fou de penser une chose pareille.

_**« Nous sommes désolés… sincèrement désolé… »**_ M'assura Hermione dans le désespoir avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

En voyant cela, je me dirigeai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras après qu'Hedwige s'envola de mon épaule.

_**« Pardonne-moi s'il te plait, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant de mal. Si je l'avais deviné, crois-moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal comme cela. Je t'en supplie… Pardonne-moi… »**_ Murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblotante dans mon oreille, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau et ça me fis frissonner de plaisir, un sentiment très agréable, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte. J'étais vraiment confus au pourquoi, soudainement les touchers d'Hermione me faisaient ressentir de telles choses, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, je trouvais Hermione de plus en plus belle et de plus en plus attrayante, cela me faisait peur, je ne comprenais pas le sens de tout cela.

_**« Je sais que tu dois être furieux et tu as totalement le droit de l'être, mais… »**_ Commença lamentablement Ron en interrompant le moment privé que j'avais avec Hermione en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque avec un air misérable sur son visage.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer et lui lançai un regard noir de colère. J'essayai difficilement de respirer profondément pour m'aider à me calmer comme je le pouvais puis me détournai de mes deux amis et me mis à faire les cent pas devant l'une des seules fenêtres dans la chambre. J'étais blessé par leurs actions irréfléchies, j'étais également blessé qu'ils n'avaient rien pu me dire. Après cela, il y eut un long silence pesant où seul le parquet grinçait sous le poids de mes pas répétitifs.

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est l'Ordre du phénix ? »**_ demandais-je plus calmement en m'écartant à contrecœur de l'étreinte d'Hermione.

_**« C'est une société secrète, une organisation où Dumbledore est le président. Il l'a fondé lui-même lors de la première guerre. Elle rassemble essentiellement tous ceux qui ont luttés contre tu sais qui la dernière fois qu'il était au pouvoir, tous ceux qui sont contre lui font partie de l'ordre, la plupart sont des Aurors… »**_ Répondit Hermione précipitamment avant qu'elle se rapproche de moi pour ensuite s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre devant laquelle je faisais les cent pas, comme si elle avait besoin de cette proximité avec moi, je devais dire que je ressentais moi aussi ce besoin.

_**« Mes parents ont dû certainement être membres pendant la première ascension de Voldemort lors de la première guerre… »**_ Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même. _**« Avez-vous pu entendre des renseignements utiles au moins ? »**_ demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé en m'immobilisant et en mettant mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jeans tout en examinant Hermione puis Ron avec intérêt.

_**« Oui, quelques informations que nous avons obtenues grâce aux oreilles à rallonges qu'ont inventées Fred et George. Elles sont très utiles dans des cas comme ceux-ci. »**_ Répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils sûrement se demandant comme ils avaient réussi à créer un tel exploit. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemblai ces mystérieuses oreilles à rallonges.

_**« Nous savons que les membres de l'ordre suivent des mangemorts bien connus et font des rapports sur eux pour connaitre leurs faiblesses, leurs forces et leurs habitudes. »**_ Continua Ron d'un ton concerné en continuant comme si je n'avais pas été perdu dans mes pensées une minute avant.

_**« D'autres essayent de recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'ordre, car nous avons vraiment besoin de plus de monde de notre côté dans cette guerre ainsi que plus de force. »**_ Intervint Hermione en me regardant avec précaution comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction à leurs dires.

_**« Et d'autres se chargent de garder quelque chose, mais nous ne savons toujours pas de quoi il s'agit. Ils parlent très souvent de tours de garde. Je me demande de quoi ils parlent. »**_ Enchéri Ron d'une voix perdue et confuse.

_**« Et cette chose… ça ne serait pas moi qu'ils gardent par hasard ? »**_ demandais-je dans un ton sarcastique devenant petit à petit de mauvaise humeur en fermant mes mains dans deux poings.

Ron ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hausser les épaules semblant soudain comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lent parfois à saisir les choses ! Dans deux craquements sonores, Fred et George, les frères jumeaux de la famille Wesley venaient de se matérialiser au beau milieu de la chambre dans laquelle nous étions, faisant par la même occasion sursauté Hermione de surprise.

_**« Vous n'en avez pas assez de faire ça et d'apparaitre où bon vous semble ? »**_ demanda Hermione avec reproche et consternation.

_**« On dirait que vous avez réussi votre examen de transplanage tous les deux à ce que je vois. »**_ Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin et des yeux brillants d'amusement en sachant toutes les nouvelles farces qu'ils allaient faire sur leur famille et ça, encore plus que d'habitude.

_**« Avec mention, je dois le dire. »**_ Se vanta George en bombant le torse fièrement ayant le besoin de le préciser pour la forme.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une autre crinière rousse apparut sur le pas de la porte, c'était la plus jeune des enfants Wesley. Ginny. Ce qui provoqua à notre petit moment de légèreté de s'interrompre et de nous faire la regarder avec curiosité à sa venue soudaine.

_**« C'est fichu pour les oreilles à rallonges, maman a jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte de la cuisine où a lieu la réunion et apparemment c'est une très importante. »**_ Précisa-t-elle de là où elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte avec une moue boudeuse et renfrognée ainsi que ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_**« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »**_ demanda George avec une mine déconfite.

_**« Tonks m'a appris comment le savoir, tient. Il suffit de jeter un objet contre la porte suspecte et si le contact est impossible c'est-à-dire si l'objet est renvoyé, cela signifie qu'elle est sous le sortilège. Donc, en clair, les oreilles à rallonges ne servent à rien et ne vont pas fonctionnées parce que j'ai lancé une bombabouse pour vérifier et elle repartie dans l'autre sens en allant s'écraser sur un mur. »**_ Expliqua-t-elle simplement d'une voix patiente.

En soupirant, j'allai me rasseoir sur l'un des deux lits, les autres m'imitèrent aussi, mais Hermione vint se coller à côté de moi en essayant d'être aussi loin que possible de Ron. Je me demandai par son geste de recul envers notre vieil ami qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte.

Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas sur ce fait, car j'étais trop curieux, j'avais soif d'informations, mais hélas, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que d'attendre que Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre se décide enfin à me révéler ce qui se passait. Je pourrais peut-être envisager de demander à Sirius, je savais pertinemment que lui, il me parlerait de ce qui se passait, il n'était pas du genre à me cacher quelque chose. Lui au moins, contrairement aux autres était franc avec moi. Il ne me considérait pas comme un petit garçon, il me voyait comme quelqu'un de responsable à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

_**« Bill fait partie de l'ordre… »**_ Commença Fred avec un visage grave, ce qui je devais l'admettre était une expression très rare pour lui, il savait quand il pouvait déconner et s'amuser ou quand il fallait être plus sérieux. Quelque chose que j'aimais et admirais chez lui.

_**« Et Charlie aussi, mais pour l'instant il est toujours en Roumanie. Dumbledore veut apparemment recruter le plus grand nombre possible de sorciers même s'ils sont à l'étranger. Donc, Charlie essaye d'établir des contacts pendant ses jours de congé… »**_ Continua George d'une voix très formelle.

_**« Mais ce n'est pas le seul sorcier travaillant pour l'ordre à partir de l'étranger apparemment, mais nous ne savons pas qui sont les sorciers en questions ou où ils sont. Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, c'est qu'il y a une personne très importante qui travaille aux États-Unis et en Europe depuis des années. Cette même personne faisait déjà partie de l'ordre du phénix lors de la première guerre, c'est un Auror respecté à ce que nous avons appris… »**_ Fini Fred. _**« D'après ce que nous avons aussi appris, cette mystérieuse personne est chargée de recruter d'autres sorciers et sorcières pour cette guerre-ci. Apparemment, elle ne le fait pas qu'avec des sorciers, mais aussi des créatures magiques. Par contre, nous ne savons pas de quoi ils parlaient par là… »**_ Murmura George un peu paumé avec un visage penaud et en mettant une main dans ses cheveux tout en les frottant énergiquement dans la frustration.

Par la suite de ces renseignements, la conversation revint sur ma convocation au ministère de la magie qui aurait lieu dans les prochains jours, je n'avais qu'une envie, ne plus y penser et passer à autre chose. J'essayai de trouver un autre sujet de discussion et ainsi les distraire de cette affaire, mais avant que je ne puisse le faire des bruits de pas montant les escaliers m'épargna la peine de le faire.

_**« Attention ! »**_ murmura Fred en tirant sur l'oreille à rallonge qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt sous la porte afin d'essayer d'entendre des morceaux d'informations sur la réunion. Ensuite, il glissa l'oreille dans la poche son pantalon de façon incognito afin qu'elle ne puisse plus être vu.

Dans un nouveau craquement assourdissant, les jumeaux se volatilisèrent dans un même mouvement égal à eux même. Quelques secondes plus tard, madame Wesley apparut à l'entrée de la porte de la chambre avec ses mains sur ses hanches et nous regardait de façon suspecte.

_**« Vous pouvez venir diner, la réunion a finalement pris fin. Sirius a hâte de te voir Harry, il ne tient plus en place et il me donne un mal de tête… »**_ Dit-elle en maugréant légèrement dans sa barbe, mais tout en souriant affectueusement.

Avant de repartir dans l'autre sens et retourner d'où elle venait, elle se retourna un instant.

_**« Au fait, à qui appartient cette bombadouse qui traine devant la porte de la pièce où avait également lieu la réunion ? »**_ demanda-t-elle en rivant ses yeux sur Ginny.

_**« Pattenrond, il adore jouer avec ça…**_ » Dirent à l'unisson Hermione et Ginny de façon précipitée.

_**« Ah d'accord… Ginny, tes mains sont si sales, tu devrais aller vite les laver…**_ » Dis madame Wesley avec un sourire bienveillant en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Ginny avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ginny fit la grimace quand sa mère disparut puis elle suivit la direction de cette dernière me laissant Ron et Hermione pour compagnie. Tous les trois, nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. La bonne humeur était tout de même revenue après la tension qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt entre nous, il n'y avait plus de problèmes, ni de colère, tout allait bien. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant que la tension était descendue d'un cran et avait complètement disparu. J'étais à présent entouré de mes amis et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, même si je n'avais plus tellement confiance en Ron. Cependant, malgré notre bonne humeur et cette ambiance confortable retrouvée, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la curiosité au sujet de la mystérieuse personne qui travaillait pour l'ordre depuis que ce dernier avait été créé lors de la première guerre, elle devait avoir l'âge de Sirius, peut-être la connaissait-il… Qui savait…

_**« Venez… Je meurs de faim… J'ai besoin de nourriture dans mon estomac… »**_ Gémit Ron en se frottant paresseusement le ventre avec sa main.

À cela, je roulai des yeux tandis qu'Hermione lui claqua l'arrière de la tête. Ron avait toujours faim, c'était un estomac sans fond sur deux jambes. Finalement, Ron sortit en premier par la porte, mais avant qu'Hermione et moi puissions sortir nous-mêmes de la pièce à notre tour et commencer à descendre l'escalier, Ron s'arrêta sur le palier dans son élan d'un mouvement si brusque que je faillis entrer en contact avec son dos.

_**« Attendez ! »**_ souffla-t-il à peine audible tendant les bras sur les côtés afin de nous empêcher d'aller plus loin sur le palier et d'avancer.

Hermione et moi, nous nous regardâmes un instant avec confusion et suspicion. Qu'est qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

_**« Regardez… Les membres de l'ordre sont toujours dans le hall, peut-être qu'on va pouvoir entendre quelque chose d'intéressant… »**_ Murmura-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux ne croyant pas que cette idée de génie venait de sortir de la bouche de Ron. Ensemble, nous nous approchâmes sans bruit de la rampe d'escalier et nous jetâmes un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus celle-ci observant ainsi ce qui se passait en bas. Une foule de sorciers et sorcières se pressaient et se marchaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre tellement le hall était étroit, ce dernier était également très obscur, c'était à peine si on pouvait voir clairement quelque chose. Parmi les personnes présentes, j'en reconnus quelques-unes qui avaient été dans ma garde rapprochée. On pouvait entendre beaucoup de chuchotements et murmures, mais rien de concret, nous ne pouvions rien comprendre de là où nous nous trouvions, nous étions à une distance trop éloignée d'eux que pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Je me penchai un peu mieux vers l'avant afin de mieux voir et attraper ce qui se disait, mais c'était une peine perdue.

Lentement, je vis une fine ficelle de couleur chair descendre étape par étape devant mes yeux. En levant la tête, je vis sur le palier du dessus Fred et George ayant la même idée que nous, mais eux l'avait fait en déroulant une oreille à rallonge en direction des étages inférieurs où se trouvait actuellement le groupe de sorciers et sorcières. Cependant, un instant plus tard, les sorciers en question se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et ils disparurent pour de bon laissant un hall vide et silencieux.

Après notre échec pour obtenir davantage d'informations sur ce qui avait eu lieu pendant la réunion, tous les trois, nous suivîmes les jumeaux et nous descendîmes les escaliers marche par marche l'un derrière l'autre pour nous rendre aux étages inférieurs où se trouvait le rez-de-chaussée. Là-bas, nous vîmes madame Wesley clôturer la porte de la pièce dans laquelle avait eu lieu la réunion de l'ordre à l'aide d'un sortilège de verrouillage.

_**« Nous dinons dans la cuisine au sous-sol… »**_ Chuchota-t-elle quand elle nous vit arrivés au bas de l'escalier comme si elle avait peur de se faire entendre. Je la regardai confus ne comprenant pas son comportement étrange.

Madame Wesley fut interrompue de ce qu'elle était en train de dire par un bruit assourdissant venant du couloir. Nous tournâmes tous la tête pour voir Tonks étalé à plat ventre par terre.

_**« Je suis désolé… »**_ Commença-t-elle à se plaindre face au porte-parapluie se trouvant maintenant renversé sur le sol à cause de notre Auror maladroit.

Tonks ne put pas continuer à se lamenter ou s'excuser parce que la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un hurlement strident à vous glacer le sang. Les rideaux qui cachaient et recouvraient d'habitude un portrait qui m'étais jusqu'à présent inconnu s'écartèrent brusquement révélant une vieille femme. Dans le hall autour de nous où nous nous trouvions, les autres tableaux et portraits se réveillèrent à l'agitation et ils commencèrent à crier à tous vents à leurs tours sur la vieille femme qui s'était révélée des rideaux pour qu'elle se taise. Il y eut un tel vacarme que je dû placer mes mains sur mes oreilles afin de les protéger contre le bruit m'entourant. Ensemble, le professeur Lupin et monsieur Wesley se précipitèrent alors d'un pas rapide afin d'essayer de rabattre les rideaux en velours qui étaient crasseux et mangés par les mites, mais qui étaient aussi gênants. Hélas, les rideaux refusaient de se fermer et les hurlements devinrent de plus en plus forts.

_**« Vermines… monstres… traîtres à leur sang… Quittez cette maison maintenant et ne revenez pas ! Comment osez-vous souiller la maison de mes ancêtres ! »**_ Hurla-t-elle frénétiquement d'une voix perçante.

Madame Wesley courut dans tous les sens dans le hall et dans les escaliers pour stupéfixer les autres portraits et tableaux pendant que le professeur Lupin et monsieur Wesley tentaient de fermer à tout prix ces satanés rideaux qui ne voulaient pas se refermer malgré les efforts de deux sorciers, les rideaux leur résistaient avec hargne comme s'ils étaient ensorcelés.

Un homme à la chevelure jusqu'aux épaules à la couleur noire comme l'ébène apparut alors au pas d'une porte, face à la place où je me trouvais avec les autres. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Sirius Black, aussi connu comme mon parrain et l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents. En me voyant, il me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de tourner son regard vers le portrait qu'il fixa avec mépris et froideur.

Sirius était un homme très grand, élancé et mince, mais pas maigre au point qu'on voit ses os, il était bien musclé et tenait toujours la forme malgré son long séjour à la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius avait toujours une âme d'enfant même si c'était un adulte maintenant, une âme d'ados, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je m'entendais si bien avec lui. Il savait très bien les moments quand il pouvait déconner ainsi que rire et d'autres quand il fallait être tout à fait sérieux. C'était aussi un homme avec un physique extrêmement attirant et il le savait. Ça ne m'étonnait pas d'un iota que quand il était à Poudlard la gent féminine le suivait comme des petits toutous. Sirius avait un caractère rebelle et franc, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait ou ses opinions. Ce trait de caractère me plaisait plus que n'importe quoi. Mon parrain était en meilleure forme que depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu quand il avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur grâce à l'aide d'Hermione et la mienne. Il ne portait plus l'hideuse combinaison de la prison pour les sorciers et sorcières d'Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, il portait un long gilet noir qui trainait jusqu'à ses pieds et pratiquement sur le sol, un pantalon noir et une chemise de couleur bordeaux. Il semblait soigné et plus détendu que la dernière que nous nous étions vus. Ses cheveux avaient un éclat brillant et il y avait une étincelle de vie ainsi que de joie dans ses yeux bleu foncé presque la couleur d'un saphir.

Tout en regardant le portrait de la vieille femme dans le tableau, Sirius s'avança lentement et délibérément avec grâce et élégance, j'avais l'impression qu'au lieu de marcher, il glissait sur le sol du hall. Je remarquai seulement alors que Sirius ne portait pas de chaussures, mais était en fait pieds nus.

On dirait que ça, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à la dernière fois que j'avais croisé son chemin me dis-je en souriant et en secouant la tête à ce fait particulier.

Une fois qu'il fut face au portrait, il le fixa avec des yeux plissés.

_**« Tais-toi espèce de vieille harpie ! Tais-toi ! Je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen de t'enlever de ce mur sanglant et quand j'aurais réussi, je me ferais un plaisir de bruler ce stupide tableau tout en savourant et en me délectant d'observer chaque morceau bruler dans les flammes ! »**_ Rugit-il furieusement de façon très menaçante, mais en dessous de cela, je pouvais déceler une pointe de promesse.

Après cela, il saisit le rideau de la main de monsieur Wesley dans une poigne ferme.

En le voyant ainsi, j'eus les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté-là de Sirius, mais, étrangement cela ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais juste choqué, rien de plus.

La vieille femme du portrait pâlit subitement quand elle vit Sirius à quelques centimètres de son portrait, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais bien vite, cependant, ses traits se remplirent de colère et de mépris, j'avais l'impression de voir une copie du professeur Rogue quand il regardait dans ma direction, mais cette fois-ci en nettement plus féminin.

_**« Traître… abomination… honte à ma chair et à mon sang ! »**_ hurla-t-elle encore plus fort si c'était même encore possible.

_**« Tais-toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »**_ grogna Sirius en prononçant chaque mot distinctement.

Dans un effort grandiose et exceptionnel, Sirius parvint finalement à refermer les rideaux avec l'aide du professeur Lupin dans un geste brusque et de les garder clôturer pour de bon. Les cris de la vieille femme s'évanouirent alors peu à peu pour faire place à un silence complet. À bout de souffle, Sirius dégagea quelques mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux et qui le gênaient. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, il se tourna vers moi, m'observa avec un large sourire et des yeux brillants de bonheur à mon apparition dans sa vie malgré les circonstances. Il tendit les bras dans un geste de bienvenue et je m'y jetai sans aucune hésitation et sans ménagement. Finalement, quelques minutes passèrent quand je me dégageai.

_**« Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ma tendre mère… »**_ Dit-il de façon sarcastique en faisant signe au tableau avec sa main puis en me faisant un sourire narquois.

_**« Ta quoi ? »**_ demandais-je ahuri avec de gros yeux choqués sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

_**« Ma chère mère… »**_ Se contenta-t-il de dire en haussant les épaules et en levant les yeux au ciel de façon exaspérée tout en soupirant ainsi qu'en prenant une poignée de ses cheveux en les tirant fermement dans l'irritation, l'agacement et la frustration.

_**« Depuis un mois ou deux, nous essayons de décrocher ce misérable tableau du mur, mais elle a surement dû jeter un maléfice de glu perpétuelle derrière la toile. Allez…viens, allons dans la cuisine, tu dois mourir de faim. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils engloutissent tout et que les portraits se réveillent. »**_ Me dit-il en commençant à marcher vers le fond du hall menant quelque part vers où la cuisine se trouvait probablement.

_**« Mais pourquoi le portrait de ta mère est ici, dans cette maison ? »**_ demandais-je clairement confus et perdu.

_**« Personne ne t'as rien dit hein ? »**_ me demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois en me voyant si désemparé face à la situation actuelle, mais aussi en me voyant perdre patience.

_**« Personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit de toute façon… »**_ Répliquais-je aussitôt en marmonnant dans ma barbe même si je savais très bien que Sirius pouvait facilement m'entendre, mais à l'heure actuelle je ne m'en occupai pas parce que j'en avais vraiment marre qu'on me cache toutes sortes de choses.

Sirius me fit un sourire compréhensif puis il m'entraina dans une étreinte réconfortante et calmante avant de me relâcher pour ensuite nous diriger dans un étroit escalier quand nous sortîmes du hall en mettant son bras sur mes épaules de manière nonchalante.

_**« Cette maison appartenait à mes parents et comme je suis le dernier héritier de la famille Black, j'en ai malheureusement hérité. Bien entendu, n'ayant aucun usage et ne voulant pas habiter dans cette maison, je l'ai mise à l'entière disposition et cela gracieusement à Dumbledore pour y mettre en place le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Je présume qu'Hermione a dû certainement t'expliquer ce que c'était… » **_M'informa-t-il dans un ton plutôt amer et dur en se perdant sans doute dans ses souvenirs.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans le passé avec ses parents pour que Sirius réagisse de cette façon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette façade de lui, une façade froide. Je suivis Sirius après qu'il m'eut relâché au bas des marches puis nous arrivâmes dans une cuisine installée dans un grand espace.

Les murs de la cuisine étaient en pierre brute, certainement très ancienne. La pièce était principalement éclairée par le feu de la grande cheminée aménagée dans le fond, dans un coin isolé. Une longue table en bois trônait au milieu de la cuisine avec des chaises l'accompagnant. À l'opposé de l'entrée de la cuisine et derrière où était assis monsieur Wesley était dressé un long comptoir d'un style très ancien fait de marbre. Des casseroles et des poêlons de tout genre ainsi que des marmites en cuivre pour la plupart étaient suspendus grâce à plusieurs crochets d'une étagère au-dessus du comptoir

En regardant autour de moi, je constatai que tous les Wesley étaient installés à la table à par Percy qui n'était pas présent et qui était apparemment en froid avec toute la famille à ce que j'avais entendu. Se trouvaient également à la table Hermione, le professeur Lupin (avec qui je devais m'habituer à l'appeler par son prénom à la vue qu'il n'était plus mon professeur) et Tonks.

Sirius était quant à lui à côté de moi appuyé contre le chambrant de porte avec nonchalance et ses bras ainsi que ses chevilles croisées dans une posture tout à fait désinvolte et décontractée. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir une douleur cachée, mais hélas, je ne pouvais certainement pas découvrir la raison derrière celle-ci parce que Sirius n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier, il avait sa fierté et cela passait avant toute autre chose. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas le pousser et le brusquer provoquant à ce qu'il se referme complètement sur lui-même et qu'il ne dise plus un mot. Finalement, je me décidai de rejoindre les autres à la table et allai m'installé entre Ron et Bill que je n'avais jamais vraiment encore rencontré officiellement, car en général il était en Égypte pour son travail, mais de ce que j'avais appris il s'était fait transférer ici pour l'ordre.

_**« Alors Harry… Fol œil n'a pas essayé de passer par le Groenland pour venir ici ? »**_ Me demanda Bill avec un petit sourire amusé planté sur son visage.

_**« Si, il a essayé… »**_ Répondit Tonks en intervenant à ma place tout en riant.

Madame Wesley vint alors avec ses mains sur ses hanches et se plaça au bout de la table en regardant tout le monde tour à tour tout en tapant du pied avec un regard ennuyé et montrant ainsi sa désapprobation.

_**« Si vous voulez manger, je vais avoir besoin d'aide… »**_ Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun choix en la matière.

Ne voyant personne bouger, je me décidai de me porter volontaire mais en voyant ma tentative, madame Wesley secoua vivement la tête vers moi dans la négation. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude avec les Dursley de devoir faire moi-même les taches ménagères de la maison, donc une fois de plus ne me ferait pas de mal, j'y étais habitué. Je me rasseyais donc défais et prêtai attention à la conversation en cours autour de moi.

_**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Molly ? »**_ demanda Tonks avec enthousiasme en se levant de son siège tout en fixant madame Wesley dans l'attente de ses instructions.

Madame Wesley parut soudainement inquiète et un peu peur. Je la comprenais tout à fait, Tonks était d'une maladresse pas possible. S'il y avait un objet qui trainait, il était certain que Tonks allait se prendre les pieds dedans ou de tomber à cause de lui.

_**« Euh… Non, ça va. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu en assez fais aujourd'hui…**_ » Mentit madame Wesley tout en parcourant la table avec ses yeux à la recherche d'aide et d'évasion en se trémoussant tout d'un coup de façon mal à l'aide sous le regard méfiant et sceptique de Tonks.

Ginny se leva avec Hermione vu que personne ne le faisait, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Madame Wesley parut soulagée et profita de l'occasion et de cette distraction pour se retourner et aller rejoindre les filles. Hermione et Ginny se chargèrent alors de sortir les couverts et assiettes d'un vieux buffet. Bientôt, des couteaux se mirent à couper de la viande et des légumes sous l'œil vigilant et surveillé de madame Wesley. Pendant ce temps, elle remuait doucement quelque chose mijotant dans une grande marmite. Très vite, le diner fut servi et nous commençâmes à manger la nourriture dans une ambiance confortable et aisée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent depuis que nous avions commencé à manger quand je remarquai le regard persistant et fixe de Sirius sur moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne m'en inquiétai pas, si Sirius voulait me parler il le ferait plus tard quand il sera prêt à le faire.

_**« Qu'est-ce que le ministère a contre moi ? »**_ demandais-je tout en continuant à me nourrir du repas que madame Wesley avait fait. C'était bon, mais il y avait mieux.

Je vis alors certaines personnes de l'ordre se regarder de façon pas sûre et inquiète. J'étais vraiment confus là.

_**« Montre-lui, de toute manière il le saura un jour ou l'autre… »**_ Dit Maugrey Fol Œil en fixant Kingsley qui me tendit la seconde d'après la gazette des sorciers.

Je la pris et la lu. Je ne pouvais pas croire le gros titre de la gazette. Je secouai la tête et remis la gazette à Kingsley une nouvelle fois.

_**« Le garçon qui ment… »**_ Murmurais-je dans l'incrédulité.

_**« Il a aussi attaqué Dumbledore. »**_ Ajouta monsieur Wesley avec un air compatissant.

_**« Fudge use de tout son pouvoir, y compris son influence sur la gazette des sorciers et pour calomnier quiconque qui affirme que Voldemort est de retour. »**_ Dis Sirius en me regardant fixement dans les yeux tout en utilisant une voix grave, sérieuse et en colère.

_**« Mais pourquoi ça ? »**_ demandais-je complètement abasourdi des nouvelles que je venais d'entendre.

_**« Le ministère pense que Dumbledore veut son poste et a perdu son esprit. »**_ Répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

_**« Une personne saine d'esprit ne peut pas vraiment croire que Dumbledore… »**_ Commençais-je pour être interrompu aussitôt.

_**« C'est là qu'est le problème, je le crains. Fudge n'est pas sain d'esprit, ses pensées sont tordues, perverties par la peur, il est terrifié des répercutions. La peur fait faire aux gens des choses terribles. La dernière fois que Voldemort a eu du pouvoir, il a failli détruire tout ce que nous chérissons le plus. Aujourd'hui, il est de retour et j'ai bien peur que le ministre fasse n'importe quoi pour ne pas affronter cette vérité effrayante et la faire taire à tout prix. »**_ Répliqua Remus avec un visage très grave.

_**« Nous pensons que Voldemort veut réformer son armée de fidèles. Il y a quatorze ans, il y avait énormément de gens sous ses ordres, il y en avait tellement qu'on ne savait pas combien et il n'y avait pas seulement que des sorciers, mais aussi toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Il a recruté beaucoup de monde et nous avons essayé de faire la même chose, mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Voldemort veut réunir des partisans, mais ce n'est pas le seul but qu'il veut atteindre… »**_ Continua Sirius à la suite de Remus en me regardant bien dans les yeux tout au long de son explication afin de s'assurer que je comprenais le tout.

J'hochai la tête de façon compréhensive. Jusqu'ici, je comprenais. Maugrey se racla alors la gorge signalant que Sirius allait trop loin dans son explication et allait trop loin dans les détails, c'était un avertissement.

_**« Nous pensons que Voldemort cherche à obtenir quelque chose… »**_ Continua Sirius en ignorant l'agitation de Maugrey Fol Œil tout en gardant ses yeux rivés aux miens.

_**« Sirius… »**_ Dit Maugrey d'une voix forte et remplie de reproche.

_**« Il a le droit de savoir… »**_ Rétorqua Sirius durement. _**« Une chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, une chose très importante… » **_Poursuivit-il.

_**« Tu penses à une arme ou quelque chose comme ça… »**_ Murmurais-je dans une voix réfléchie.

_**« Non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tais-toi c'est encore qu'un enfant… Si tu dis encore un mot de plus autant le faire entrer dans l'ordre tout de suite…**_ » Dit madame Wesley, avec colère et agacement en regardant Sirius avec reproche et désapprobation

_**« Tant mieux dans ce cas… Je veux en être. Si Voldemort lève une armée, je veux me battre et non rester derrière pour regarder les gens que j'aime mourir. Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez perdu dans toute cette histoire et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un vieux con sadique qui veut que le pouvoir et toute la puissance qu'il peut obtenir en ayant des idées complètement dingue, car il se croit supérieurs aux autres. Ils pensent que les nés-moldus sont inférieurs et qu'ils sont de la crasse, mais regardez un peu… J'ai grandi dans une famille de moldus, certes ils me détestaient parce que j'étais un sorcier, mais ce n'est pas le point. Les Moldus sont très évolués par rapport aux sorciers et également très intelligents pour certains… bon, il est vrai que dans cette dernière catégorie, je n'inclus pas Dudley et son père, mais certains d'autres sont de vrais génie »**_ m'exclamais-je soudainement, il était rare je devais le dire que j'agissais de la sorte, mais on prenait encore une fois les décisions à ma place et ça je ne le supportais plus.

Sirius me regardait fièrement avant de tourner ses yeux triomphants vers madame Wesley me voyant agir de cette façon et en défendant ce à quoi je croyais. Il me fit un clin d'œil après quand il se reconcentra sur moi avant de se blottir plus profondément dans sa chaise, satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Les autres par contre pour la plupart me regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés surpris et choqués de mon emportement si violent.

_**« Bon… Maintenant que tout le monde a terminé de manger, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller tous vous coucher. Tous sans exception ! »**_ Dis madame Wesley subitement après le moment de tension et que le repas fut complètement fini.

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous commander quoi faire… Nous sommes désormais majeures… »**_ Protesta Fred en se levant.

_**« Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir… »**_ Gronda-t-elle en regardant les jumeaux avec colère tout en les fixant de manière à les osant de la mettre au défi.

Sirius eut un vague haussement d'épaules, mais finalement il accepta la demande de madame Wesley. Celle-ci regarda ses enfants de façon autoritaire et pointa la porte de la cuisine du doigt leur signalant d'aller se coucher sans aucune discussion de leur part. À contrecœur, ils se levèrent tour à tour de la table et quittèrent la pièce dans la défaite. J'acceptai à mon tour de partir de la cuisine dans la défaite, car je savais en voyant les yeux remplis de colère de Sirius qu'il allait y avoir un argument entre madame Wesley ainsi que lui et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois présent pour ça. Je sortis donc avec Hermione à ma suite et nous suivîmes les enfants Wesley. Quand nous fumes à l'étage, chacun partit dans une chambre ou rejoignit son étage afin d'aller nous reposer d'un sommeil bien mérité après cette longue journée surtout moi qui était épuisé de tout ce qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 la promesse que je reviendrais pour toi**

Point de vue d'Isabella :

Depuis ma conversation avec Charlie l'autre soir, j'avais repris ma routine en tant que moldu et élève modèle à ma grande exaspération, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix, cela faisait partie de ma mission.

Dès mon retour au lycée après le départ des Cullen, il y eut toutes sortes de rumeurs et de suppositions circulant entre les murs de l'établissement sur ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Des questions se posaient également sur le départ soudain de toute la famille. C'était vrai que leur départ n'avait pas été inaperçu et toute la ville en avait parlé pendant un très long moment, pour être discret, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment été.

Ceux qui avaient plus hâte et étaient heureux de leur départ étaient bien entendu les ainés de la Push ainsi que ses autres habitants. Tous ces vieillards, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas l'entière vérité étaient tous des superstitieux. Ils croyaient à un certain point et niveau les vieilles histoires et légendes que le conseil racontait lors des feux de joie. Pour les enfants, c'était simplement de vielles histoires pour les effrayer et les encourager à aller se coucher plus facilement, mais pour d'autres personnes par exemple les garons de la Push ou devrais-je dire plutôt les gars en fin d'adolescence, c'était une dure réalité qui les frappaient de plein fouet au visage et qui les réveillaient à la réalité de ce qui se passait derrière toutes ces histoires. Ces adolescents n'étaient pas préparés pour ce qui allait leur arriver dans l'avenir. Tous leurs rêves allaient se briser et personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'éviter parce que cette malédiction était dans leurs gênes afin qu'ils puissent protéger leur tribu et leur famille.

Ici, j'étais assis à une table dans la cafeteria avec Ben et Angela dans un coin isolé des autres, car je ne supportais plus d'être à la même place que Jessica, Lauren et Mike. Je n'en pouvais plus…

Tous les trois, nous étions occupés à parler des métamorphes de la Push. Ben et Angela voulaient m'aider dans mes observations et l'étude de ces créatures plus qu'étranges. Miraculeusement, ils étaient également des animagus tout comme moi. Bien entendu, ils étaient non déclarés. Nous étions en train de discuter pour nous mettre d'accord afin de savoir quand nous allions commencer à entreprendre nos rondes dans les forêts de Forks et de la Push.

Soudainement, du coin de mon œil, je vis Lauren se lever de sa table et s'approcher de la nôtre en se déhanchant dans une manière qu'elle croyait sans aucun doute sexy. Ben, Angela et moi, nous nous regardâmes un bref instant sceptique nous demandant ce qu'elle voulait ou avait en tête pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était et que nous ne l'avions pas vu arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lauren s'arrêta devant notre table en tapant du pied tout en mettant sa chevelure décolorée blonde derrière son épaule. Je la regardai faire avec un sourcil relevé. Elle croyait qu'en faisant ainsi qu'elle pouvait imiter à la perfection Rosalie, elle était bien loin du résultat désiré si elle pensait comme ça. Franchement, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse, elle était en train de se ridiculiser. Je me tournai dans ma chaise et lui fis complètement face en la regardant avec curiosité tout en jouant avec le bouchon de ma bouteille d'eau.

En voyant ce que je faisais, Angela et Ben me regardèrent avec méfiance. Ils savaient que j'avais un caractère bien trempé et que si Lauren me cherchait… disons simplement qu'elle allait me trouver.

_**« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Lauren en cette si agréable journée ? »**_ demandais-je avec sarcasme.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Angela et Ben riant silencieusement à la façon dont j'avais salué Lauren.

_**« Comment ça va depuis qu'Edward Cullen t'a largué comme le déchet que tu es vraiment ? »**_ demanda-t-elle en crachant et en me scrutant avec dégout en veillant à ignorer mon commentaire de salutations tout en élevant la voix le plus fort possible pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la cafeteria.

_**« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Je pète la forme bien sûr ! Bon débarras à Edward et ses attitudes ainsi que ses manières de contrôle… »**_ Lui répondis-je d'un ton plutôt ennuyé.

_**« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu en toi. Regarde-toi… Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux… »**_ Dit-elle en utilisant une voix de plus en plus forte causant d'attirer l'attention sur elle encore plus de ce qu'elle avait causé. Si elle voulait s'humilier et bien disons que j'allais lui donner son plaisir.

Je la regardai avec un sourire amusé tout en haussant les sourcils. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je vis Angela hocher la tête avec des yeux pétillants, ce n'était pas un secret pour moi qu'elle n'aimait pas Lauren. Avec cela, je souris largement dans sa direction sous les yeux concernés et méfiants de Ben.

Lentement et avec élégance qui n'était pas une habitude pour la personne de Bella Swan, je me levai et déambulai jusqu'à l'espace face à Lauren pour ensuite m'asseoir sur la table avec mes jambes ballantes dans le vide. J'entendis le bruit grinçant de la chaise d'Angela être tiré sur le sol puis les sons de ses petits pas venir dans ma direction. Après cela, Angela vint se placer elle-même sur la table à côté de moi avec ses jambes pendantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Ben à prendre place sur mon autre côté avec ses chevilles croisées et ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Lauren avec un air de défi sur son visage. Angela, elle, se pencha vers l'arrière en s'appuyant sur ses mains et elle affichait un petit sourire en coin. Moi, je reconcentrai toute mon attention vers Lauren, mais avant de la regarder pleinement, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide autour de la salle pour voir la plupart des élèves debout sur les tables ou sur des chaises. Ils étaient très attentifs à la scène se jouant devant leurs yeux. Je secouai la tête.

_Ils n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner ce qui se passait entre Lauren et moi…_

pensais-je avant de tourner ma tête complètement pour me retrouver face à face avec Lauren et la scruter avec malice ainsi qu'avec un sourire narquois.

_**« Quelqu'un de mieux ? »**_ demandais-je en me tapotant le menton avec mon index.

_**« Tu veux peut-être dire une personne comme toi… »**_ Finis-je de façon ironique avec un sourire moqueur planté sur mes lèvres.

_**« Bien sûr que oui, je suis 10fois mieux que toi ainsi que plus sexy et plus belle que toi ! »**_ rétorqua-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Je la regardai quelques secondes avec une expression qui sembla demander si elle était vraiment juste parce que là, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait fumé et qu'elle délirait complètement, mais aussi parce que devant moi était tout sauf une personne belle et sexy. Lauren pourrait plutôt être décrite comme une prostituée bas de gamme et là, j'étais encore gentille pour la décrire. Pour confirmer ses dires, je me retournai vers Ben et lui demanda silencieusement son avis à la question.

Un regard d'horreur et de dégout tomba sur son visage en réponse. Il regarda Lauren de haut en bas un instant ce qui lui valut une claque bien forte à l'arrière de la tête de la part d' Angela puis il croisa mes yeux et me regarda une nouvelle fois tout en secouant la tête vivement dans la négation, pour ensuite, se frotter l'arrière de la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Même si j'étais célibataire, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne tomberais pas aussi bas… »**_ Dit-il assez fort pour que tous les autres dans la pièce l'entendent. Les autres présents également dans la cafétéria éclatèrent tous de rire pour son commentaire et Lauren fit la moue pour ensuite toucher le bras de Ben en avançant sur lui ce qui provoqua un regard noir et meurtrier de la part d'Angela.

Ben regarda la main de Lauren avec dégout et mépris avant de la retirer furieusement de son bras comme si elle l'avait brulé ou que c'était la peste.

_**« Ne me touche surtout pas ! »**_ déclara-t-il entre ses dents dans une voix menaçante.

_**« C'est vrai, Lauren… Qui voudrait se baisser à un tel niveau ? »**_ La narguais-je tout en balançant mes jambes d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement répétitif.

Lauren pâlit à cela et me regarda avec fureur, je pouvais la voir trembler tellement elle était en colère sur ce que je venais de lui lancer.

_**« Comment oses-tu ! Si Edward Cullen était avec toi, c'était seulement par pure pitié ! »**_ Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix froide en serrant ses poings ce qui valut de me faire sourire avec un air railleur.

_**« Par pitié hein ! »**_ dis-je en souriant et en me levant tout en m'avançant de quelques pas vers elle.

Dans la crainte de ce que je pourrais lui faire, Lauren recula de quelques pas. C'était bien connu qu'en étant la fille du chef de police de la ville, Isabella Swan avait suivi des cours de self défense ainsi que d'autres disciplines dans ce genre pour se défendre. Je lui fis un sourire malicieux lui disant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop me chercher parce qu'elle allait vite me trouver, mais dans ce sourire, j'exprimais clairement aussi que je n'aurais pas peur de faire quelque chose si elle exagérait trop les choses, même si je savais que c'était une tentative inutile la connaissant.

_**« Même Edward ne tomberait pas si bas. Tu es simplement jalouse parce qu'il ne t'a jamais remarqué ou t'as accordé le moindre regard. Au contraire, il te fuyait comme la peste pour être aussi loin que possible de toi. Ce que tu n'arrives pas à digérer, c'est le fait que malgré tous les efforts que tu as réalisé pour attirer son attention, rien n'a fonctionné comme tu le voulais, mais moi, il a suffi que je pointe le bout de mon nez en ne faisant rien en particulier et en un claquement de doigts, il était tout sur moi comme une sangsue et me suivait comme le bon petit chien qu'il était vraiment… »**_ Me moquais-je d'elle en faisant un claquement de doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage bien trop maquillé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour elle de craquer, car elle se jeta tout d'un coup sur moi littéralement et sans ménagement. Elle me gifla le visage et ma tête partit légèrement sur le côté sur le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir puis, elle attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux et la tira durement ce qui me fis grimacer de douleur, mais je n'exprimai pas celle-ci audiblement, j'étais beaucoup plus forte que ça et disons que j'avais connus bien pire que ça. En comparaison au sortilège doloris, cette gifle était une légère et douce caresse. Tout cela, je la laissai faire pendant un court instant avant d'agir comme il se le devait pour montrer que je n'étais pas Isabella Swan pour rien. Désormais, ils allaient tous respecter Bella et ils n'allaient certainement pas l'humilier ou la sous-estimer.

Quand Angela et Ben remarquèrent mon changement de comportement et d'attitude par mon visage et la façon dont mon corps était devenu soudainement très raide et tendu, ils se levèrent de la table et se mirent de côté pour ne pas être dans le chemin. Des acclamations et encouragements pouvaient se faire entendre tout autour de nous. J'étais certaine que notre petit combat donnait des idées pour certains paris entre les élèves, toutefois, je ne m'en occupai pas beaucoup et me concentrai sur cette chienne au-dessus de moi. Je savais aussi que la cavalerie du corps enseignant allait bientôt débarquer et rappliquer dans la cafeteria d'un instant à l'autre, ce qui ne me donnait pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre une leçon à cette garce et défendre l'honneur de la fille de Charlie.

Avec un visage moqueur et des yeux déterminés, je repoussai l'emprise qu'avait Lauren sur mes cheveux, lui attrapai le bras en serrant celui-ci dans une poigne assez difficile et le tournai dans une torsion derrière son dos qui la fit grimacer de douleur car je n'y allais pas doucement avec elle, mais comme excuse, c'était elle qui m'avait cherché. Elle se débattit et réussit à se libérer de ma poigne. Lauren me donnai une autre claque, mais cette fois-ci, je ne restai pas là sans rien faire, mais plutôt je répliquai avec mon poing directement dans son nez. Quand mon poing entra avec ce dernier, je pus entendre une fissure écœurante puis une seconde plus tard, un filet de sang s'écoula de ses narines. Elle poussa un cri strident à vous percer les tympans et j'en grimaçai légèrement d'inconfort.

_**« Oups… Tu vas devoir une nouvelle fois aller refaire ton nez chez ton cher papa. »**_ Dis-je avec un visage faussement désolé et coupable.

En une nano seconde après ma remarque, Lauren fonça vers moi comme si elle était un taureau. Je fis un pas sur le côté ce qui lui valut de voler à travers la table avec la force de l'élan qu'elle avait pris. Elle se tourna alors vers moi quand elle se releva et essaya de me frapper au visage avec son poing, mais j'étais bien trop habile et rapide, car j'attrapai son poignet et le tordit durement. Je la vis grimacer de douleur. Je secouai la tête dans la déception de son comportement puéril et ça pour un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine. Si c'était le cas contraire, je pourrais facilement comprendre ses actions, mais là, il n'avait rien qui pourrait justifier toutes ces choses. Je la repoussai avec force, ce qui la fit tomber au sol sans grâce. Un regard de dégout pouvait se lire sur mon visage et dans mes yeux, je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête désapprouvant ses actions de petites filles. Jamais dans ma vie, je n'avais vu quelqu'un comme elle. J'abandonnai ce que je faisais, car franchement, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

_**« Tu es si pathétique… »**_ Lui lançais-je en remettant mes cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval tout en gardant mes yeux sur elle.

_**« Tout ça pour un mec qui ne vaut même pas ton temps et ta jalousie… Crois-moi quand je te le dis… Edward Cullen n'en vaut pas la peine, il est un maniaque de contrôle… »**_ Murmurais-je avec pitié et sympathie.

Lauren ne se releva pas cette fois-ci et resta avachi sur le sol avec ses vêtements froissés et en désordre. Elle me regarda de façon incrédule et la bouche grande ouverte ne croyant pas ce que je venais de lui dire. Après une minute ou deux, des larmes firent leur apparition sur le coin de ses yeux bleus. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisais quelque chose d'important concernant Lauren et je lui fis un sourire triste parce que je venais de voir la vraie Lauren Mallory.

La Lauren qu'elle montrait aux autres n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour se protéger des personnes extérieures. Elle était du point de vue des autres, une personne cruelle et vindicative, mais en réalité elle était une tout autre personne. Elle cachait ses sentiments pour que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Son secret, son grand secret était qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward, une bien triste réalité en fait. Lauren voulait être aimée, mais son comportement n'allait rien lui apporter de tel si elle continuait à agir ainsi avec les personnes l'entourant parce que même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, Lauren avait un cœur et cherchait seulement le grand amour, le bonheur.

Pendant notre petite discussion à sens unique, j'avais vu également autour de moi que les élèves s'étaient réinstallés à leurs places initiales aux tables et ils nous observaient attentivement avec curiosité. Un instant plus tard, les portes de la cafeteria s'ouvrirent de quelque part, à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur mon épaule pour voir l'arrivée du principal du lycée flanqué par le professeur de gym et celui du cours de biologie.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »**_ cria d'une voix forte le proviseur tout en regardant autour de lui observant chaque élève présent. Puis, son regard tomba sur Lauren et moi. Étrangement, la cafétéria était devenue soudainement très calme, il n'y avait plus un bruit présent et émanant dans la vaste pièce.

Je retournai mon attention vers cette dernière, l'examinai attentivement un instant puis lui fis un clin d'œil complice quand je vis ses yeux paniqués. Elle me regarda alors avec confusion et peur sur son visage ensanglanté. Ce fut quand je l'observai d' un peu plus près d'un œil critique pour voir les dégâts que je lui avais causés que je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être été un peu trop dur et trop fort dans mes coups avec elle.

_**« Miss Swan… Miss Mallory… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela s'il vous plait ? »**_ Demanda-t-il de sa forte voix bourrue en désignant Lauren couchée et blessée.

_**« Lauren a trébuché et est tombé la tête la première sur la table, monsieur. Quand vous êtes arrivé, j'allais juste l'aider… »**_ Expliquais-je avec des yeux innocents.

Il m'examina intensément pendant plusieurs minutes au même moment que je le regardai moi-même avec un sourcil relevé avant qu'il hoche simplement la tête, il savait mieux que de me prendre pour une menteuse à moins qu'il voulait provoqué les foudres de Charlie. Je souris triomphalement à cela, personne ne pouvait résister à mes yeux de biche et à mes regards mettant les gens au défi d'oser faire le contraire de ce que je voulais. Ces expressions, je les connaissais par cœur et je savais qu'elles fonctionnaient pour les avoir pratiqués très souvent et cela à plusieurs reprises sur principalement mon frère et mon père. C'était l'une des raisons qu'ils ne savaient jamais me dire non quand je voulais qu'ils fassent quelque chose. En effet, j'étais une personne très diabolique quand je le voulais et j'en profitai grandement. Ce regard avait été renforcé grâce à Bella, elle m'avait appris à faire la moue en plus, une moue innocente de petite fille. Personne ne pouvait y résister et s'y opposer, ce regard était le point faible chez les hommes.

Lauren me regarda avec excuses dans les yeux ainsi que reconnaissance. Elle savait tout comme moi qu'au cas contraire, elle serait dans de graves problèmes et que personne n'allait témoigner en sa faveur, car ce n'était pas moi qui avais provoqué les hostilités, mais elle, j'avais juste fait en sorte de lui faire perdre le contrôle totalement d'elle-même. De toute façon, j'avais un tas de témoins à ma disposition et rares étaient ceux qui seront en sa faveur, pas avec le traitement qu'elle leur a fait subir.

Après un instant à la regarder avec des yeux sans pitié ou compassion, je m'avançai de plusieurs pas vers elle et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à la relever. Avec hésitation, elle la prit et je la tirai pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une position debout. J'examinai avec soin son nez et grimaçai légèrement en voyant l'état de celui-ci, de plus près c'était encore bien pire que je ne le pensais auparavant. Certes, je pourrais très bien utiliser la magie pour le soigner ou limiter les dégâts, mais alors je risquerais de me faire prendre et cela donnerait ma vraie nature aux autres sur ce que j'étais vraiment. Je pris ensuite mon sac se trouvant sur le sol, cherchait un mouchoir pour que Lauren puisse éponger le sang en attendant qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie de l'école et le lui tendis. Ça allait suffire en attendant et ça allait prendre soin momentanément du gâchis que c'était. Avec un sourire gêné, Lauren prit le morceau de tissus de ma main et le mit à son nez empêchant ainsi plus de sang à s'écouler de là. Elle me regarda ensuite une dernière fois avant de marcher avec la tête bien haute vers la porte de la cafeteria et en sortir la minute suivante pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Je souris doucement dans son dos en voyant son acte de dignité.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, et cela devant les autres élèves, Lauren gardait sa fierté et sa dignité. Je la respectais pour cela, car peu de gens étaient capables de faire la même chose. Elle était une personne forte qui ne montrait pas facilement ses faiblesses et ça, c'était quelque chose de bien et de grand.

Quant à moi, je mis mon sac de cours sur mon épaule et me tournai pour aller rejoindre mes autres classes sans un regard en arrière. Ben et Angela vinrent aussitôt à mes côtés et ensemble, nous sortîmes de la cafeteria pour continuer notre journée de cours normalement sans autre interruption et sans aucun autre problème. Une fois la fin des cours, je me dirigeai vers mon vieux camion e montai dedans puis, je fis descendre la vitre et regardai Ben et Angela.

_**« On se voit ce soir alors… »**_ Les saluais-je avec un sourire authentique.

Après cela, je démarrai le moteur et filai dans la direction de la maison de Charlie. Quand je rentrai à l'intérieur après avoir garé le monstre de camion, je vis Charlie à la table de la cuisine buvant une bière et lire la gazette des sorciers.

_**« Est-ce normal qu'en plein milieu de journée, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone du principal Green m'informant qu'il y avait eu un accident comprenant Lauren Mallory et ma chère fille ? »**_ demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé quand il leva la tête pour me regarder à mon entrée.

_**« Pas ma faute si elle a trébuché sur le pied de la table… »**_ Dis-je avec désinvolture tout en haussant les épaules.

_**« Trébucher sur la table… mon cul oui… »**_ Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, mais je pus facilement l'entendre étant un animagus dans la forme d'une louve avec des sens très accrus.

Charlie secoua la tête amusé de mon explication brève et reprit sa lecture d'un œil attentif. Je laissai tomber mon sac de cours négligemment sur le sol et allai dans le bureau de Charlie où se trouvait un frigo et où était également caché quelques trésors sorciers. Je l'ouvris et me pris une bièraubeurre. Je revins dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard avec la bouteille dans ma main puis je m'installai à la table en face de Charlie. Celui-ci m'observa avec un sourcil arqué et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_**« Quoi ! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'en ai plus bu et j'aime mieux boire ça que ta merde moldue… »**_ Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de ce nectar. Merlin, ça m'avait tant manqué et son gout si délicieux…

_**« Alors… Dis-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé pour que Lauren trébuche ? »**_ Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur, mais sur une note intéressé et curieuse à la fois.

À sa question, je me trémoussai un peu sur ma chaise puis, je mis mes coudes sur la table avec la bouteille de bièraubeurre devant moi et soutins mon menton avec une main pour ensuite regarder Charlie avec des yeux excités et un sourire méchant ainsi que diabolique rempli tout de même de malice.

_**« J'étais tranquillement en train de manger installé à une table dans un coin isolé avec Angela et Ben comme d'habitude… »**_ Commençais-je doucement.

Charlie hocha la tête m'invitant à continuer mon histoire puis, il prit la même position que moi abandonnant pour l'instant sa gazette et écouta attentivement les évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

_**« Quand nous vîmes Lauren arrivé dans notre direction. Nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était et nous l'ignorâmes, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas à son gout, car elle a tout fait pour attirer notre attention et celle des autres élèves. Je lui ai demandé poliment ce que je pouvais faire pour elle… »**_ Poursuivais-je avec un sourire innocent en regardant Charlie.

_**« Poliment… mon cul ! Et ces yeux-là ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Tu oublies peut-être que Bella a déjà essayé ça sur moi à plusieurs reprises… »**_ Maugréa Charlie à peine dans sa barbe.

Je secouai la tête en riant aux éclats à ce commentaire. Mais quel menteur ! Il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux de biche de sa fille surtout pas de sa petite fille chérie.

_**« Enfin bref, des mots pas très jolis ont été échangés entre Lauren et moi. Finalement, Lauren a totalement perdu son sang-froid et m'a giflé au visage, je n'ai fait que me défendre et défendre également le nom de ta chère petite fille. »**_ Finis-je en haussant les épaules et en mettant mes mains en signe de reddition montrant ainsi que ce n'était certainement pas moi qui pour une fois avait cherché la bagarre ou les ennuis.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Charlie secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture ennuyeuse de la gazette des sorciers. Pour moi, c'était vraiment un torchon et bien souvent c'était également un tas de mensonges. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas si étonnant voyant que le ministère ou plus particulièrement le ministre lui-même avait la gazette des sorciers dans sa poche.

_**« Ils les traitent encore de menteurs, hein ? »**_ demandais-je en voyant en première page une photo animée d'Harry et de Dumbledore prenant pratiquement toute la place avec le titre en grands caractères gras.

_**« Comme toujours, comme toujours, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent toujours à ce pauvre garçon… »**_ Répondit Charlie en ne quittant pas des yeux la gazette des sorciers.

_**« Tant que la gazette des sorciers sera de l'avis de Fudge et qu'il fait tout pour cacher ses erreurs, ça sera comme ça. Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? »**_ Tentais-je même si je savais que c'était une peine perdue tout en terminant ma boisson tranquillement.

_**« Non pas grand-chose de nouveau à par le fait que l'ordre du phénix est de retour… Il m'a aussi appris qu'Harry avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs… »**_ Commença-t-il pour que je le coupe vivement.

_**« QUOI ! Et il ne pense pas que je devrais connaitre ce détail ! »**_ Hurlais-je en colère, je me relevai de ma chaise et je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Mes poings étaient serrés sur mes côtés et mes cheveux étaient fort probablement d'une couleur rouge vive.

_**« Apparemment, il ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de savoir. Merde bon sang ! Est-ce qu'Harry va bien au moins ? Il n'a pas été blessé ou pire ? »**_ Demandais-je toujours en fulminant contre l'absurdité de Dumbledore.

_**« Pendant tout l'été, il a mis Harry sous surveillance… Tu sais depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory et le retour de tu sais qui qu'il vaut mieux qu'Harry ne vadrouille pas seul et sans protection, il faut prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. »**_ M'informa Charlie tentant de me calmer comme il le pouvait.

_**« Je sais tout ça. Mais Harry est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui et de se défendre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait jamais sorti de ce tournoi des trois sorciers indemne. »**_ Déclarais-je en soupirant et en glissant une main dans mes cheveux maintenant rouges.

_**« Enfin bref, le ministère avait décidé de renvoyer Harry parce qu'il avait non seulement fait usage du sortilège patronus mais il l'a aussi fait devant un moldu même si celui-ci était en fait son cousin et qu'il était au courant au sujet d'Harry être un sorcier. Le ministère le compte quand même comme une violation au décret parce qu'Harry est encore un sorcier de premier cycle. »**_ Continua-t-il dans ses explications en ignorant mon corps raide comme un piquet.

_**« N'importe quoi ! C'est des conneries ! C'est une simple excuse de merde pour exclure Harry de Poudlard. Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un secret que la plupart du ministère est du côté de Voldemort, ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le sera encore… »**_ M'insurgeais-je un peu plus calmement à la fin cette fois.

_**« Je sais, mais Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre Fudge d'avoir une audience pour Harry afin de défendre ses actions lors de l'attaque. En attendant, Dumbledore a fait prendre Harry au siège de l'ordre où il sera en sécurité… » **_Ajouta Charlie.

_**« De toute façon, ils ne pourront rien faire contre Harry, ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer de Poudlard pour cette pathétique et stupide raison parce que si je me souviens bien, il existe une close disant précisément qu'un sorcier de premier cycle a le droit d'utiliser la magie en cas de danger et de légitime défense. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est vraisemblablement et exactement ce qui s'est passé. Fin de l'histoire. Harry ne doit pas être puni pour quelqu'un qui lui a envoyé des détraqueurs parce que je pense que c'est ce qui est véritablement arrivé et je pense aussi que cette même personne travaille au sein du ministère même. »**_ Déclarais-je fermement et avec finalité dans ma voix.

_**« Je suis de ton avis bien entendu… »**_ Hocha de la tête Charlie me montrant son accord avec cette histoire.

_**« Je vais transmettre ton idée de génie à Albus même si je suis persuadé qu'il a eu la même conclusion que toi… »**_ Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_**« Mouais. »**_ Maugréais-je, pas heureuse avec le fait que Dumbledore ne prenne pas le temps de me contacter personnellement._** « J'espère seulement que Dumbledore va trouver un témoin qui a vu la scène et pas un moldu… » **_Ajoutais-je avec une grimace d'irritation et mécontente.

Un silence confortable s'ensuivit, je me décidai à monter à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche. Donc, je saluai Charlie avec un hochement de tête et me dirigeai vers les escaliers puis je les escaladais quatre à quatre. Une fois à l'étage, j'allai directement dans la salle de bain, me détendis en prenant une bonne douche bien chaude et bien relaxante. Éteignant l'eau une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis de la cabine, sécha mes cheveux et m'enroulai d'une serviette duveteuse pour ensuite sortir de la pièce et entrer dans ma chambre temporaire. Très rapidement, je m'habillai d'un jeans noir, d'une chemise bleu foncé et d'une pair de bottines à talons plats en cuir noir.

Quand je me fus assuré que j'étais prête à y aller, je sortis de la chambre, descendis les escaliers pour finalement quitter la maison. Dehors, je fermai les yeux profitant de la sensation du vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à rester ainsi dans la même position, je me mis à marcher vers l'arrière de la maison et empruntai le chemin menant vers la forêt. Dans les bois, après une dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard, je me transformai en animagus c'est-à-dire en louve blanche. Avant d'être dans cette forme, il m'avait fallu quelques années de recherches et de pratique ainsi que beaucoup d'entrainement et de travail. Cette idée avait abouti à Poudlard, ce n'était pas une simple décision ou un pur hasard. C'était quelque chose avec laquelle, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi durant des heures et des heures, cela pour aider un ami, un précieux ami. En effet, Remus avait été mordu par un loup garou quand il était encore qu'un enfant et donc à chaque pleine lune, il devenait une grosse bête poilue et non pas sans douleur pour lui comme avec les animagus. Ce fut pourquoi, avec mon frère, Sirius et ce traitre de Peter Pettigrow, nous avions entreprit de commencer un long et pénible travail de recherches pour devenir animagus tout en veillant à le cacher des professeurs de Poudlard et du ministère de la magie, car c'était quelque chose d'illégal pour les sorciers mineurs.

Dans ma forme de louve, je commençai à trottiner à travers la forêt de Forks. En route, je pouvais observer le magnifique paysage des forêts avec ses arbres, plantes sauvages de toutes sortes et les petits animaux se cachant de leurs prédateurs. Mes pattes blanches s'enfonçaient dans le sol terreux sous mon passage laissant derrière moi mes empreintes. Contrairement aux métamorphes de la Push, j'avais la taille d'un loup normal et je savais pour sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas se poser plus de questions que ça sur ma nature en voyant mes empreintes.

Après un bon ¾ d'heure à me promener dans les bois en examinant tout ce qui m'entourait, j'arrivai enfin à l'orée de la forêt près de la maison d'Angela. Je m'asseyais sur mes hanches, poussai un hurlement lui indiquant que j'étais là et attendis patiemment qu'elle se montre. La porte arrière de sa maison s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Angie marcha dans ma direction d'une démarche rapide et décontractée dans ma direction. Quand elle fut à l'abri des regards derrière les arbres, elle se changea en son animagus c'est-à-dire un mignon raton laveur. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il s'agirait d'un truc pareil. Finalement, nous commençâmes à marcher dans un même pas plus profondément dans la forêt pour partir ensuite dans la direction d'où habitait Ben. Une fois arrivées, nous fumes accueillis par un hibou de couleur sable. Il était perché sur la branche d'un arbre, mais il s'envola quand il nous remarqua pour atterrir un instant plus tard sur un gros rocher. Par la réaction du hibou à notre arrivée, je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Tous les trois, nous partîmes vers les forêts de la réserve de la Push. Arrivés sur le territoire des quilleutes, nous nous séparâmes. Nous savions seulement pour l'instant qu'il y avait que trois loups dans le pack, nous ne savions rien d'autre en plus comme informations.

Étant la plus expérimentée, j'avais décidé de surveiller le plus volatile et le plus coléreux des trois. Il avait apparemment un fort tempérament et était très vite en colère de ce que j'avais appris et réussi à recueillir comme informations de Charlie. Ces qualificatifs étaient pour quand Paul Lahote était dans une forme humaine donc il ne fallait pas demander la façon qu'il était dans sa forme animale. Je ne savais pas à quoi j'allais avoir affaire dans sa forme de loup et quand je l'aurais face à face, mais je savais qu'il ne serait certainement pas tendre et affectueux, mais tout le contraire. Sortant de mes pensées, je partis donc en exploration à travers les arbres à la recherche de Paul Lahote. Mon seul problème pour le moment était que je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait sous sa forme de loup…

Il s'était avéré que Paul était un énorme loup de couleur argenté et qu'il avait aussi le même genre de tempérament que moi, mais que ce tempérament en question était le même quand il était en forme humaine que dans sa forme de loup. Il n'y avait pas de trop grandes différences, c'était un dur à cuire. J'allais m'amuser quand je serais face à face avec lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Angela, Ben et moi, nous rentrions respectivement chez nous afin de nous reposer d'une patrouille très épuisante. Ma tête n'avait pas atteint mon oreiller que je m'étais endormi à poings fermés, une chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis des années…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 la promesse que je reviendrais pour toi**

Point de vue d'Harry :

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis mon arrivée dans cet endroit lugubre et à la chair de poule. Nous étions la veille du jour de l'audience au ministère de la magie. Je n'étais pas rassuré malgré toutes les tentatives des autres pour me réconforter et m'assurer que tout se passerait bien à la fin. Malgré toutes ces tentatives, rien ne fonctionnait, même pas quand Fred et George utilisaient les produits qu'ils avaient créés sur les filles et Ron au plus grand amusement de Sirius. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment de vrais maraudeurs. D'après ce que Sirius m'avait dit à propos de mon père, celui-ci serait très fier et très heureux de savoir qu'il y avait de jeunes sorciers poursuivant leurs traces. À se demander parfois où ils allaient imaginer tous leurs produits. Ils ne le montraient pas beaucoup, car ils préféraient s'amuser et faire des farces aux autres, mais les jumeaux étaient vraiment très intelligents. C'était de vrais génies. Enfin bref, j'avais terriblement peur même je ne l'admettais pas à voix haute ou le montrais aux autres, peur que le ministère me renvoie non seulement de Poudlard, mais qu'il me brise ma baguette m'interdisant ainsi de faire usage de la magie et qu'il m'oblige également de retourner vivre à Privet Drive. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas faire, c'était de retourner là-bas. J'étais décidé à venir vivre ici avec Sirius et j'allais tout faire pour réussir cette tâche.

Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais appris pendant le diner que je devais me rendre au ministère avec monsieur Wesley et que malheureusement Sirius ne pourrait pas venir avec nous pour assister à mon audience. Je comprenais tout à fait, c'était beaucoup trop risquer pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse prendre et qu'on le renvoi à Azkaban ou pire lui faire donner le baiser du détraqueur. Ce qui me dérangeait et me blessait le plus dans les nouvelles que j'avais apprises, c'était qu'apparemment Dumbledore était passé hier soir pendant que je dormais. Cette pensée de Dumbledore présent dans la maison en même temps que moi et qu'il n'avait pas daigné demander pour me voir ou comment j'allais, c'était ce qui me faisait le plus mal, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait à tout prix.

Le jour de l'audience, je me réveillai très tôt, je n'avais pas très bien dormi pendant la nuit. En effet, j'avais tant de pensées contradictoires qui me traversaient l'esprit à propos de ce qu'il pourrait se passer au ministère que j'avais eu un sommeil très agité, je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, je me levai, allai me doucher, pris mes lunettes et les mis sur le bout de mon nez avant de m'habiller avec des vêtements convenables et présentables pour cette occasion. Je sortis alors de la chambre que je partageais avec Ron quand je fus prêt et descendis les nombreuses marches de l'escalier en passant par les différents portraits aux visages curieux des ancêtres Black.

Finalement, après une longue marche à travers les escaliers, j'atterris au sous-sol où se situait la cuisine. Dedans, se trouvait déjà madame Wesley qui était occupée aux fourneaux, monsieur Wesley lisant la gazette des sorciers, professeur Lupin, Tonks et Sirius qui étaient dans une grande conversation. Je saluai tout le monde silencieusement avec un hochement de tête et allai m'asseoir à la table près de Sirius. Quelques minutes plus tard, madame Wesley vint m'apporter une assiette d'œufs et de bacon avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Je mangeai mon assiette sans grand appétit et sans vraiment savourer la cuisine de madame Wesley, j'avais la tête ailleurs. À la fin du déjeuner, je vis monsieur Wesley consulter sa montre magique et lever les yeux vers moi.

_**« Je pense que nous devrions y aller, Harry… »**_ M'informa-t-il avec compassion quand je me raidis et que mon visage devint subitement encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà dû à mon inquiétude ainsi qu'à mon anxiété sur le résultat de l'audience.

_**« OK. »**_ Répondis-je machinalement avec hésitation en me levant de table.

Je suivis monsieur Wesley sortant de la cuisine et aller à l'étage. Nous marchâmes tous les deux sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller la mère de Sirius qui dormait profondément et qui ronflait bruyamment quand nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois passé devant le portrait, monsieur Wesley ouvrit la porte du hall et nous longeâmes le long corridor pour enfin sortir de cette maison et entrer dans l'aube froide, mais aussi nuageuse de Londres. Cela faisait du bien d'être à l'extérieur et de respirer l'air de la nature. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à une station de métro bombée de voyageurs matinaux de tous les genres. Ensuite, nous montâmes à bord d'un train après avoir payé nos tickets qui se dirigeait vers le centre de Londres.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait des heures, nous arrivâmes à notre destination finale et nous sortîmes de la station de métro au grand air. Nous marchions à travers plusieurs rues depuis un petit moment déjà quand monsieur Wesley s'arrêta devant une très vieille cabine téléphonique de couleur rouge, la peinture était écaillée par endroits. Monsieur Wesley ouvrit ensuite la porte tout en regardant autour de lui dans la rue puis il me fit un signe de sa main pour que j'entre dedans. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, monsieur Wesley entra à son tour et referma la porte vitrée derrière nous. Avec nous deux à l'intérieur de la cabine, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de liberté pour nos deux corps, c'était vraiment restreint comme espace. Après que monsieur Wesley eut fini avec toutes les instructions qu'il devait faire afin d'entrer dans le ministère, le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit à vibrer légèrement puis il commença à descendre petit à petit dans le sol comme un ascenseur moldu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit brusquement et monsieur Wesley sortit, je le suivis en regardant autour de moi dans l'émerveillement et dans la surprise. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grand et si luxueux. Nous étions dans un immense hall somptueux avec des dizaines de cheminées voir plus. Le parquet était fait de marbre noir ainsi que les murs, il était d'un éclat brillant comme si on venait de le nettoyer. Au centre du hall s'élevait majestueusement une fontaine faite d'or, un bassin circulaire entourait les trois statues de la fontaine. L'eau s'écoulant de celle-ci émettait un bruit de clapotis. Ce fut finalement monsieur Wesley qui me sortit de mon observation béante.

_**« Par ici, Harry… »**_ Me dit-il en commençant à marcher dans la même direction qu'empruntaient les autres sorciers tout en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Bientôt, nous quittâmes la foule des employés du ministère et je suivis d'un pas précipité monsieur Wesley dans un hall plus petit que celui que nous venions de quitter. Dans ce nouveau hall s'alignaient une rangée de plusieurs ascenseurs devant lesquels plusieurs files de sorciers attendaient avec impatience le premier de libre afin de se rendre à leur bureau respectif. Nous attendîmes devant l'un d'eux pendant quelques minutes avant que venant de nulle part un ascenseur s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd de cliquetis. La grille de celui-ci coulissa sur le côté et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur sans plus attendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai bien vite pousser tout au fond de la cabine contre la paroi. Quand tout le monde fut entré, la porte se referma et l'ascenseur commença à monter dans un bruit de chaines. Finalement, monsieur Wesley et moi, nous sortîmes de la cabine quand celle-ci s'arrêta au niveau deux c'est-à-dire le département de la justice, service des usages abusifs de la magie. D'après monsieur Wesley, cet étage était aussi celui des quartiers des Aurors comme Tonks et Kingsley entre autres.

Ensemble, nous longeâmes un couloir dans lequel les portes s'alignaient de chaque côté des murs. Bien vite, nous tournâmes au coin d'un autre couloir pour franchir une double porte et pour arriver dans une vaste salle. Monsieur Wesley m'emmena jusqu'à une autre porte au bout de la salle qui donnait sur un nouveau passage. Ces portes, couloirs et salles étaient vraiment un vrai labyrinthe.

Après ce qui semblait des heures interminables, nous atterrîmes enfin dans le bureau de monsieur Wesley, celui-ci était un tout petit espace. Cependant, avant que nous puissions nous installer en attendant l'audience, un homme aux cheveux blancs portant une robe de sorcier orange vif apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte pour nous avertir que l'audience avait été avancé. Donc, dans un pas très pressé monsieur Wesley commença son chemin vers les ascenseurs avec moi à sa suite qui courait pratiquement pour ne pas le perdre de ma vue tellement il allait vite et qu'il y avait du monde dans les couloirs du département. Arrivés dans le hall des ascenseurs, nous nous ruâmes à l'intérieur d'un sans perdre de temps. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au département des mystères.

En sortant de la cabine, nous nous précipitâmes dans un couloir qui me semblait se poursuivre sur des kilomètres tellement il était long et étroit. Cet étage-ci était différent de celui où j'avais été avec monsieur Wesley. Les murs étaient nus de décorations, il n'y avait pas d'affiche publicitaire ou de portrait décorant les murs sombres. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente, il n'y avait pas non plus de porte visible à part une seule de couleur noire se situant au bout du couloir. Croyant que je devais aller dans cette direction, je continuai mon chemin lentement vers la porte en question, mais monsieur Wesley me saisit par le bras avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin et il m'entraina par une ouverture qui donnait accès à une volée de marches recouvertes de carrelages noirs, ouverture que je n'avais pas remarquée plutôt jusqu'à monsieur Wesley me tire dans cette direction.

Parvenus au bas des marches, nous courûmes rapidement le long d'un nouveau couloir très sombre, éclairé seulement par des bougies. Nous franchîmes enfin de lourdes portes en bois et monsieur Wesley se stoppa quelques instants plus tard devant une porte qui ne présageait rien de bon du point de vue de l'extérieur, elle avait une aura très sombre et inquiétante, ça me donnait froid dans le dos rien qu'en la voyant. Soudainement, je n'étais pas si sûr que ça de vouloir entrer par cette porte, mais apparemment, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'y conformer.

_**« Vas-y… »**_ M'intima monsieur Wesley avec sa main tendue vers la porte.

_**« Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? »**_ demandais-je soupçonneux, mais aussi avec crainte dans ma voix en commençant à devenir inquiet. Si monsieur Wesley ne venait pas, je serais totalement seul face à ces requins qui voulaient qu'une seule chose, me renvoyer de Poudlard. C'était sûr… Je n'avais aucune chance seul contre eux.

_**« Je n'en ai pas le droit, je le crains. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir et être là pour te soutenir. »**_ Répondit-il dans un ton d'excuse.

Je sentis mon cœur battre frénétiquement, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge et mon estomac se resserra dans la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, ce qui pourrait mal se produire pendant l'audience. Je déglutis péniblement et nerveusement puis je tournai la poignée de la porte pour ensuite entrer avec précaution dans la salle où avait lieu mon audience disciplinaire. À présent, mon avenir scolaire était en jeu dans cette salle, il était entre les mains de ces bons à rien.

À contrecœur, une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière moi, je marchai lentement vers le centre de la pièce en regardant nerveusement autour de moi avec anxiété puis je pris place dans le fauteuil quand je l'atteins. Enfin, après ce qui semblait plusieurs longues minutes, je levai les yeux vers les personnes assises en face de moi sur une estrade faite de bancs me dominant. J'avais l'impression d'être tout petit tout d'un coup en remarquant cela, je ne savais pas où me mettre, c'était très déstabilisant. Ils étaient si nombreux. Je déglutis nerveusement et me tortillai dans la chaise de façon mal à l'aise et angoissée.

_**« Très bien… L'accusé étant là nous pouvons commencer la séance. Tout le monde est prêt ? »**_ Demanda le premier ministre en tournant sa tête de chaque côté vers le reste de l'assemblée.

_**« Oui, monsieur le ministre. »**_ Répondit une voix empressée que je reconnaissais comme celle de Percy Wesley.

Sale traitre ! Pensai-je en le fixant et en lui lançant un regard froid et rempli de mépris. Percy était installé aux côtés du ministre lui-même avec ses yeux sur un parchemin et une plume en main prête à l'emploi tout en faisant attention de m'ignorer au mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_**« Témoin de la défense… Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »**_ Annonça une voix venant de derrière moi.

Je vis alors Dumbledore se déplacer dans la salle où nous étions l'air parfaitement calme, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Il ne me prêta aucune attention quand il arriva à ma hauteur, mais se contenta de regarder le premier ministre, ce qui eut le don de me frustrer et m'agacer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte ainsi bon sang ?

Les membres du jury se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux sur Dumbledore avec attention et intérêt. Même si j'éprouvais de la frustration et de l'agacement au comportement de Dumbledore, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de l'espoir et du soulagement en le voyant apparaitre. Au moins, avec sa présence, j'avais encore une petite chance de m'en sortir sans trop de soucis ou problème. Après un silence gêné, le premier ministre fouilla dans une pile de documents placés à côté de lui et en sorti un parchemin, le parcouru des yeux puis il commença à lire les charges retenues contre moi à voix haute dans une voix ennuyée et monotone.

_**« Tout ce qui est retenu contre moi, je l'ai fait à cause des détraqueurs… »**_ Lâchais-je en tentant de me défendre tout en utilisant une voix forte, car j'en avais marre d'écouter toutes ces charges à la noix qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête.

Les chuchotements dans l'assemblée se calmèrent aussitôt pour devenir un silence complet. Tout autour de moi était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit ou un bruissement de parchemin.

_**« Des détraqueurs ? »**_ demanda une sorcière au bout d'un moment de silence avec ses sourcils relevés dans l'incrédulité.

En réponse, j'hochai simplement la tête avec un air déterminé et confiant sur mon visage.

_**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**_ insista-t-elle.

_**« Je veux dire qu'il y avait deux détraqueurs qui nous menaçaient mon cousin moldu et moi… »**_ Répondis-je avec une note d'exaspération en levant les yeux vers la sorcière qui m'avait demandé cette question.

Le premier ministre tourna son regard vers les membres du conseil comme si c'était une plaisanterie puis il m'accusa ouvertement d'avoir inventé toute cette histoire afin de me donner une excuse pour avoir utilisé de la magie en dehors des murs de Poudlard en sachant que je n'avais pas l'autorisation de le faire, car j'étais encore mineur d'âge.

_**« Très pratique d'énoncer une telle situation, je dois en convenir surtout quand il ne peut pas y avoir de témoins prouvant vos faits, monsieur Potter… »**_ Déclara-t-il d'une voix condescendante.

_**« Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas un mensonge comme vous le pensez ! »**_ protestais-je en m'exclamant et en élevant ma voix de plus en plus forte.

À cet instant, Dumbledore intervint tout de même en s'éclaircissant la gorge bruyamment. Un silence plat revint alors dans la salle tandis que les yeux de l'assemblée se tournèrent curieusement vers Dumbledore.

_**« En fait… Il y a bien un témoin pour confirmer les dires et les faits de monsieur Potter, je peux vous l'assurer… »**_ Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de l'estrade où était élevé le premier ministre.

Le visage du premier ministre devint soudainement très pale à cette annonce qui m'était plus que bienvenue, il fixa Dumbledore pendant un moment avant de reprendre contenance. Cependant, je pus clairement voir qu'il avait l'air contrarié de cette nouvelle et de la tournure des évènements en cours. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé ou prévu et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Je sus à ce moment précis en le voyant ainsi, en le voyant agir de la sorte qu'il voulait plus que tout que je sois renvoyé de Poudlard. Après tout, c'était l'une des personnes qui m'accusait de mentir au sujet du retour de Voldemort.

_**« Très bien, très bien… »**_ Soupira le premier ministre avec lassitude et irritation. _**« Qui est cette personne ? Est-elle là ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_**« Effectivement, cette personne attend derrière la porte… »**_ Répondit simplement Dumbledore de sa voix calme sans épargner un regard dans ma direction.

Étrange, vraiment très étrange. Un instant plus tard, madame Figg arriva avec un air apeuré d'un pas hésitant et peu sûr.

_**« Très bien. Qu'avez-vous à déclarer ? »**_ Demanda le premier ministre d'une voix supérieur en se penchant vers l'avant de son pupitre tout en fixant madame Figg par-dessus ses lunettes essayant de l'intimider.

_**« J'ai vu deux détraqueurs vêtus de grandes capes sombres glisser le long d'un tunnel en direction de deux garçons. Ces garçons étaient monsieur Potter et son cousin. Je sentais les détraqueurs avant de les avoir vus. Tout devenait froid pourtant c'était une soirée très chaude. J'avais aussi l'impression que toute idée de bonheur que je n'avais jamais eue quittait mon corps pour la remplacer par un sentiment de vide. »**_ Raconta Miss Figg avec des joues rosies et une voix tremblante.

_**« Qu'ont fait les détraqueurs ? »**_ demanda la sorcière qui m'avait posé des questions plus tôt.

_**« Ils se sont avancés vers les deux jeunes hommes. L'un des garçons était couché sur le sol et l'autre reculait en essayant de repousser le détraqueur qui avançait de plus en plus vers lui. Celui-ci était Harry. Un patronus en forme de cerf a alors surgi de sa baguette et a chargé le premier détraqueur pour ensuite faire la même chose avec le second sous les ordres du jeune Harry. En faisant cela, il a probablement non seulement sauvé sa vie, mais aussi celle de son cousin. »**_ Énonça maladroitement Miss Figg.

Après son témoignage, Miss Figg fut licencié et elle sortit rapidement de la salle d'audience en refermant la porte derrière elle. La sorcière de l'assemblée qui lui avait posé des questions sur les détraqueurs semblait convaincu ainsi que d'autres, mais par contre, le ministre semblait totalement indifférent aux dires de Miss Figg, il avait déjà sa propre opinion et décision sur ce sujet. Il s'ensuit dès lors une conversation entre l'assemblée et Dumbledore qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Au bout d'un long moment, le silence revint en force.

_**« Ceux qui sont en faveur d'abandonner les charges contre l'accusé, de toutes les charges ? »**_ proposa la sorcière d'un peu plus tôt.

En l'entendant, je redressai subitement ma tête avec attention que j'avais baissée plus tôt, je vis alors des mains se lever de plus en plus, il y avait beaucoup de mains en ma faveur. J'étais soulagé de voir cela.

_**« Ceux qui souhaitent retenir les accusations et donner une condamnation ? »**_ demanda-t-elle après un instant quand les mains furent baissées.

Le premier ministre leva la main ainsi que quelques personnes supplémentaires, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que ceux en ma faveur. Après un moment, ils baissèrent la main, insatisfaits du résultat.

_**« Très bien, très bien… les charges sont donc abandonnées et monsieur Harry James Potter est reconnu innocent. »**_ Annonça le premier ministre avec mauvaise grâce ainsi qu'avec une voix en colère et résignée.

Sans accorder un regard ou un sourire dans ma direction, Dumbledore se hâta de quitter la pièce me laissant là, face au conseil. Finalement, je me levai et sortis à mon tour de la salle d'audience avec soulagement et de bien meilleure humeur. Je fis quelques pas de course sur les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la porte puis je l'ouvris à la volée d'un mouvement brusque. En sortant, je faillis entrer en collision avec le corps de monsieur Wesley.

_**« Les charges sont abandonnées… »**_ Dis-je en l'informant joyeusement et avec excitation dans ma voix.

Un grand sourire de soulagement apparut sur les lèvres de monsieur Wesley. Plusieurs sorciers sortirent de la salle un instant plus tard, certains saluèrent monsieur Wesley tandis que d'autres l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur chemin sans un regard en arrière. Percy sorti finalement en dernier, il ignora complètement son père. J'avais envie de lui donner un bon morceau de mon esprit, mais je me retins cependant. Sa posture était rigide quand il passa devant nous et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Monsieur Wesley se crispa avec ses mains en poings sur ses côtés, mais il ne dit rien, il semblait en colère. Je me demandais ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour en arriver au point où ils s'ignorent complètement.

_**« Je vais te ramener au plus tôt ainsi tu pourras annoncer les bonnes nouvelles aux autres. »**_ Me dit monsieur Wesley en faisant un signe vers le couloir que le groupe de sorciers venait de prendre.

Tout me semblait plus léger et plus facile que d'habitude maintenant que tout était réglé. J'étais souriant durant tout le chemin de retour. J'étais innocenté de toutes les charges et ça, ça me faisais grandement plaisir, c'était un poids en moins à supporter sur mes épaules. J'allais quand même pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et continuer à faire de la magie. J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés au niveau de l'ascenseur. Une cabine arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle était vide en dehors de certaines notes de service volantes ensorcelées. Celles-ci battirent des ailes autour de monsieur Wesley, il essaya de les chasser dans un geste irrité, mais en en vain, c'était inutile, elles revenaient à chaque fois. Très vite, je sortis du ministère et rentrai au square grimmaurd afin de retrouver les autres et de leur révéler la bonne nouvelle concernant mon innocence.

Les jours qui suivirent l'audience au ministère, je ne pus ignorer ou comprendre la distance que Sirius prenait à mon égard et j'étais complément confus à ce sujet. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre avec Buck, il était rarement vu ailleurs ou dans la cuisine même quand nous devions tous mangés, il était absent pour la plupart. S'il était là pendant les repas, il ignorait tout le monde et ne parlait pratiquement pas. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement distant si soudain. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal qui l'avait contrarié ?

_**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, il ne veut tout simplement pas que tu partes à Poudlard parce qu'il va se retrouver tout seul dans cette grande maison. Tu es la seule famille qui lui reste. »**_ Me rassura Hermione dans une note plus compatissante quand j'avais parlé de mes craintes et inquiétudes concernant Sirius.

_**« C'est vrai, il a perdu tout le monde et surtout la femme qu'il aime… »**_ Ajouta Ron dans un murmure.

_**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**_ demandais-je intrigué en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela.

_**« L'autre jour quand j'étais prêt du salon, j'ai entendu une conversation se déroulant dans la pièce entre Lupin et Sirius à propos d'une femme nommée Isabella. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius regrette de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une amie et plus que tout. Ni Lupin, ni Sirius ne savent si elle est morte à l'heure actuelle ou si elle est simplement portée disparue. Elle s'est volatilisée du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace ou une note, disparue comme ça… **_» Raconta-t-il en faisant un claquement de doigts à la fin puis en haussant les épaules dans un mouvement désinvolte.

À cela, je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Je me demandais qui était cette Isabella et ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle disparaisse de la façon qu'elle l'avait fait. Peut-être que si elle était amie avec Sirius et Remus elle avait sans doute été à Poudlard. Il allait falloir que je demande à Hermione pour voir si elle voudrait faire des recherches avec moi sur cette personne. J'étais vraiment intrigué sur cette personne et sa disparition.

À mesure que les vacances passaient et se terminaient, je pensais de plus en plus à Poudlard, mais surtout j'avais hâte de remonter sur mon balai que Sirius m'avait offert dans ma troisième année quand mon ancien s'était écrasé contre le Saul cogneur à cause de la présence des détraqueurs. Effectivement, j'étais tombé de mon balai, car je m'étais évanoui à cause de leur présence pendant un match de quidditch et mon balai était allé voler je ne sais où pour rencontrer ensuite le Saul cogneur, un arbre très capricieux. J'étais très excité de rejouer au quidditch.

Malgré tout cela, j'essayais encore de me rapprocher comme je le pouvais de Sirius, mais c'était une peine perdue. à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose pour être encore plus proche de lui, je me retrouvais avec aucun résultat positif. Sirius se renfermait sur lui-même et devenait de plus en plus grognon et morose. Nous le voyions seulement pour les repas à mon grand désarroi et au soulagement de madame Wesley. Ce n'était pas un secret surtout pour les membres de l'ordre qu'elle n'approuvait pas Sirius et son comportement rebelle. Sirius restait cloitrée dans sa chambre, nous ne pouvions même pas entrer étant donné que la porte était fermée et bloquée par des sorts qu'il avait placés dessus.

Habiter dans cette maison n'était plus si sinistre et effrayant qu'auparavant, c'était la même chose avec l'ordre. Au début, je trouvais ça intéressant et excitant, mais maintenant, ça avait perdu tout intérêt et ça devenait de plus en plus ennuyeux d'être mis à l'écart surtout en sachant que la plupart, ça me concernait. Tout le monde en général à part quelques exceptions pensaient que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ce qui se passait et d'en savoir plus sur ce que j'avais appris lors de mon arrivée surtout au sujet de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Moi, je pensais tout le contraire, c'était mon combat plus que celui de n'importe qui. Cette guerre était causée à cause de moi, donc, oui j'avais tout à fait le droit plus que quiconque d'être mis au courant de la situation actuelle.

La dernière journée de vacances arriva rapidement. Le même soir, nous fêtions les nominations de Ron et Hermione aux postes de préfets. je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ron de toutes les personnes avait été choisi pour ce poste en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité, ni le respect des règles ou des autres tout simplement. Tout l'ordre était présent pour fêter cet évènement. J'étais très heureux pour Hermione parce que qui de mieux pourrait avoir ce poste que quelqu'un qui suivait les règles à la ligne. Toutefois, je devais dire que j'étais quand même un peu déçu que je n'avais pas été moi-même nommé, mais sans doute que Dumbledore avec ses propres raisons, mais bon, il aurait pu choisir tout de même quelqu'un de mieux que Ron et plus adapté au poste. Quelqu'un comme Neville ou Dean.

Actuellement, j'étais assis à la table finissant tranquillement mon assiette. Après que je l'eu terminé, je la repoussai devant moi, j'étais plein, il n'y avait plus de place dans mon estomac. Maugrey était assis à quelques chaises pas loin de moi. Son œil magique me regardait en biais, ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Maugrey tourna sa tête dans ma direction, m'observa un court instant puis il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, il était vraiment étrange et donnait la chair de poule. Finalement, après un moment, je me levai et traversa la cuisine puis je me glissai par la porte et montai les escaliers avant que quelqu'un puisse me voir. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire la fête, j'avais envie d'être seul.

Soulagé d'être enfin seul, je montai l'escalier du hall avant d'arriver dans le hall principal. Je traversai celui-ci en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de madame Black, la mère de Sirius tout en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit par la même occasion. Une fois à la fin du hall, je pris l'autre escalier qui grinçait sous mon poids. Lorsque je passai devant une porte du premier étage, j'entendis des sanglots venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Confus, je frappai plusieurs fois à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Sans faire une autre tentative, j'ouvris la porte doucement et avec prudence. Une personne était adossée contre un mur, baguette à la main, les épaules secouées par des sanglots étouffés. Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour que je puisse détecter de qui il s'agissait. Couché sur le tapis du salon était un corps sans vie, le corps de Ron. À cette vue, je me figeai. Ce n'était pas possible, je venais de quitter la cuisine et Ron était toujours en bas occupé à faire la fête. Ce fut alors que je compris. La personne contre le mur était madame Wesley et le corps inerte était dû à un épouvantard.

_**« Madame Wesley, est-ce vous ? »**_ demandais-je d'une voix tendue en voulant vérifier quand même mes suppositions.

_**« R-Ri-Riddikulus… »**_ Tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en pointant sa baguette sur le corps mort tout en sanglotant.

Depuis que je connaissais madame Wesley, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. C'était un spectacle à voir et pas un heureux. Le cadavre de Ron se transforma en celui de Bill qui avait énormément de coupures sur tout son corps. Madame Wesley se mit à pleurer encore plus fort et son corps tremblait en intensité. Si j'avais bien compris, plus l'épouvantard changeait de forme dans ses enfants, plus les blessures ou la cause de la mort devenaient grave.

_**« Riddikulus… »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée et le corps de Bill disparu pour faire la place à celui de monsieur Wesley qui était à peine reconnaissable.

_**« Non… Riddikulus… Riddikulus… »**_ Se plaignit madame Wesley en perdant espoir peu à peu.

Les jumeaux morts… Percy… Charlie… Ginny… puis moi.

_**« Madame Wesley sortez, je vais m'en charger. »**_ Tentais-je en m'approchant, mais en paniquant petit à petit en voyant son refus d'abandonner.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »**_ demanda la voix de Sirius de la porte.

Je me tournai pour le voir accompagné de Remus et Maugrey. Sirius accourut au centre du salon et il se figea sur place en voyant mon corps étendu au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda dans ma direction puis à mon corps mort et une nouvelle fois vers moi avec soulagement pour ensuite reconcentrer son attention sur le corps étendu sur le sol en le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés dans la compréhension. Sirius se mit devant madame Wesley face à l'épouvantard lui cachant la vue du corps. Aussitôt, mon corps changea pour devenir celui d'une femme. Cela devait certainement être celui de la mystérieuse Isabella. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, des yeux sans vie d'un vert émeraude un peu comme les miens et un visage en forme de cœur. C'était, je devais, le dire une très belle femme, l'une des plus belles que je n'avais jamais vues. En la voyant ainsi, Sirius se raidit complètement, il était paralysé et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Remarquant cela comme je l'avais fait, Remus s'avança, sortit sa baguette et la brandit sur le corps de la jeune femme. Je pus également constater en observant Maugrey que celui-ci avait de la tristesse dans son regard en la voyant même son œil magique semblait triste avant de rencontrer une nouvelle fois son attention sur moi. Cet œil était vraiment flippant.

_**« Riddikulus ! »**_ lança-t-il haut et fort.

Le corps disparut et à la place une sphère argentée flotta dans les airs pour devenir ensuite un ballon qui traversa la pièce en manque d'air. Remus bougea sa baguette et le ballon disparut totalement de la pièce.

Sans un regard en arrière, Sirius fuya la pièce en courant à toutes jambes me laissant avec un froncement de sourcils et un visage rempli de confusion ainsi que d'incrédulité. Qui était cette femme ? Madame Wesley se jeta alors dans les bras de Remus et sanglota hystériquement. Quand finalement madame Wesley se fut calmée, je me glissai de façon inaperçue par la porte, montai les escaliers me menant aux étages supérieurs et allai ensuite dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ron. Dedans, je me laissai tomber sur le lit sans me déshabiller et m'endormis aussi vite souhaitant que la nuit allait me procurer un bon sommeil reposant et sans cauchemars.

Cette nuit-là, malgré mes espérances à passer une bonne nuit, je ne dormis pas très bien. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard en sursaut après m'être endormi avec ma cicatrice me faisant un mal de chien et des picotements le long de celle-ci comme si elle était en feu. Quand je me levai, je remarquai que Ron était déjà debout et habillé. Je devais l'avoir surement réveillé avec mes cauchemars. En descendant, je m'aperçus que toute la maison était en effervescence.

_**« Tu es prêt ? »**_ demanda Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine avec Pattenrond dans ses bras qui se tortillait dans tous les sens essayant de s'échapper à tout prix.

_**« Ouais. »**_ Répondis-je simplement en la regardant se débattre avec son chat. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas trop envie d'entrer dans sa cage pour le voyage.

_**« Fol œil dit qu'on ne pourra pas partir avant que l'escorte soit au complet. »**_ Nous informa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de moi ce qui valut un regard de jalousie de Ron qui était installé en face de moi.

_**« L'escorte ? »**_ demandais-je avec confusion sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi il y en avait une d'ailleurs.

_**« Les précautions de fol œil au cas où, mais si on ne part pas tout de suite, on est sûr d'être en retard pour le train et il va démarrer sans nous… »**_ Murmura-t-elle en consultant sa montre dans un geste inquiet et impatient.

Le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross nous prit environ une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois dans la gare, nous longeâmes un pont nous menant aux voies 9 et 10. Au beau milieu du pont, je vis un chien noir marcher sur mon côté, me collant pratiquement. Je reconnus immédiatement Patmol, l'animagus de Sirius. Quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il aboya joyeusement. Je secouai la tête à ses âneries et au fait que les gens allaient le remarquer s'il continuait comme ça, espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts dans les parages.

_**« Patmol, tu es fou d'aboyer ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ! Tu vas foutre en l'air toute l'opération ! »**_ Maugréa Maugrey en jetant un regard noir de reproches vers Sirius qui l'ignora complètement.

Patmol commença à accélérer le pas et trotta jusqu'à la fin du pont pour ensuite descendre les quelques marches de l'escalier menant aux voix 9 et 10. Après cela, il se dirigea vers une cabine dans un coin isolé et entra dedans. Je le suivis d'un pas pressé l'instant suivant puis j'entrai dedans à mon tour.

_**« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si quelqu'un te voit, tu pourrais te faire prendre ! » **_M'exclamais-je de façon très inquiète en regardant autour de la cabine frénétiquement et nerveusement à la recherche d'une personne susceptible d'être là avec nous.

_**« Mais il fallait bien que je te vois et que je te dise au revoir… et puis que serait la vie si nous ne prenions aucun risque ? »**_ dit-il dans sa forme humaine en sortant d'un coin avant de s'asseoir dans un siège se trouvant dans la salle, ce fut en le voyant faire que je réalisai qu'en fait nous nous trouvions dans une espèce de salle d'attente.

_**« Je sais ça, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tu retournes à Azkaban, pas après que je viens juste de te retrouver dans ma vie. »**_ Contrais-je en m'approchant de lui pour ensuite m'asseoir dans le siège à ses côtés.

_**« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis bien trop rusé ainsi que sournois pour eux et en plus… Je voulais te donner quelque chose.**_ » Me dit-il en souriant de son sourire arrogant et effronté tout en sortant de sa robe une vielle photo magique en noir et blanc.

À sa vue, je le regardai dubitatif puis je jetai un coup d'œil à la photo avec confusion me demandant qui était ce groupe de personnes à part pour mes parents et certaines que je reconnaissais avec Sirius et Remus.

_**« L'ordre du phénix à l'origine. Là, c'est Frank et Alice Londubat parmi tant d'autres. »**_ M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix triste en me montrant avec un doigt un couple de sorciers, l'homme ressemblait fortement à Neville.

_**« Les parents de Neville… »**_ Murmurais-je en fixant toujours la photo.

_**« Ils ont connus un sort pire que la mort… »**_ Commença-t-il en secouant la tête. _**« Les parents de Neville ont été torturés le même jour que tes parents sont morts. Pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, ils ont endurés le sortilège doloris lancé par ma chère cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et beau-frère parmi d'autres. Ces derniers essayaient de soutirer des informations à propos de l'absence soudaine de leur maitre. Frank et Alice sont devenus fous et ont perdus la tête à cause de la douleur du sortilège, ils vivent pratiquement dans leur tête, il n'y a aucune réaction de leur part quand on essaie de leur parler, ils sont comme inconscients dans un été second. Ils ont été internés à Ste Mangouste dans le service psychiatrique tandis que les mangemorts qui leur ont fait subir ça ont été envoyés à Azkaban. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas y rester très longtemps avec le retour de Voldemort. Vois-tu, ma cousine est l'une des plus fidèles des mangemorts et je suis à supposer qu'il ne va pas la laisser enfermer quand il peut avoir sa folledingue de mangemort à ses côtés. Crois-moi, elle est tarée. »**_ Finit-il en secouant la tête dégoutée avec les lèvres pincées dans la colère.

Je savais que Neville avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, car ses parents ne le pouvaient pas, mais je ne connaissais pas les détails, il ne m'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi terrible, cela doit être dur pour lui à vivre. Même si ses parents ne le reconnaissent pas, ils étaient toujours vivants au moins.

_**« Dis-moi qui est cette personne et pourquoi mon père a son bras autour de son épaule ? »**_ demandais-je en pointant la femme sur le côté de mon père que je reconnus comme la mystérieuse Isabella.

Sirius regarda la femme sur l'image en mouvement avec nostalgie avant qu'un sourire de tristesse fasse son apparition sur le bout de ses lèvres. Cependant, malgré toute la tristesse que je pus voir sur son visage, je pus également constater qu'il y avait de la tendresse et de l'amour sur ses traits, mais aussi un certain regret.

_**« Ça, c'est la belle Isabella… Isabella Potter… »**_ Précisa-t-il en m'informant avec un doux sourire sur son visage tout en fixant la photo.

_**« Potter ? »**_ demandais-je avec confusion en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« La sœur jumelle de James. À ce jour, je ne sais pas si est toujours en vie ou non. C'est elle qui a découvert les corps de tes parents. Quand je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre de bambin, elle semblait si anéantie, si dévastée, mais malgré tout cela, elle gardait la tête haute pour toi. Quand je me suis montré, elle t'avait dans les bras en essayant de te calmer tout en te murmurant des mots rassurants pour te consoler. Elle a essayé de me faire fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne pouvais pas lui faire un truc pareil et la laisser seule face à cette situation. Tu vois, Isa était un Auror et quand elle a appris pour Pettigrow et que les Aurors venaient pour m'arrêter, elle s'est précipitée au plus vite pour que je m'échappe. Crois-moi, elle voulait te prendre avec elle et fuir aussi loin qu'il était possible pour te protéger, mais Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord. Elle t'a donc confié à moi ne sachant pas que j'allais me livrer et puis je t'ai confié à Hagrid. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas les plans de Dumbledore pour te donner aux Dursley. Si j'avais su à l'époque, je ne l'aurais pas fait et j'aurais fait tout en mon pouvoir pour trouver Isa. Dumbledore a mentionné quelque chose sur le sacrifice de ta mère, une vieille magie et que donc en allant chez un parent du sang de Lily, tu serais protégé contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Isa le savait parfaitement tout comme Lily. Certes, Dumbledore avait un argument plausible, mais pour elle ce n'était pas terminé, il était hors de question pour elle de te laisser avec ces moldus qui méprisaient plus que tout la magie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait donner un sacré morceau de son esprit à Dumbledore parce qu'elle peut l'aimer comme un père, mais elle savait à l'avance ce qu'il comptait faire avec toi et elle était en désaccord, je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis ce jour fatidique… Tout cela remonte à quatorze ans maintenant, mais il n'y a pas un jour où ton père et elle me manquent… » **_Dit-il dans un soupir en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Je fus très surpris de voir Sirius ainsi, il avait l'air si vulnérable. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi et c'était un spectacle surprenant à voir, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour tenter de le consoler. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui était bon avec les émotions et la démonstration des sentiments. J'étais complètement paumé et je m'en voulais d'être comme ça. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à le faire. Donc avec hésitation, je mis un bras de façon réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sirius pour lui montrer que même si j'étais handicapé à montrer mes sentiments, j'étais là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Il me fit un sourire en coin à mon geste.

_**« Tu l'aimes ? »**_ demandais-je en connaissance de cause avec un petit sourire.

_**« Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire, j'avais peur de son rejet. J'étais bien trop couillon de la perdre. Pour un Gryffondor, je manquais de courage quand il s'agissait d'Isa. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien et je sais que si elle n'est pas là avec toi, c'est qu'elle a une sacrée bonne raison. Je me souviens encore du jour où tu es né. Il fallait que James l'arrache de toi, tellement elle était accrochée à toi. Crois-moi, elle préférerait mourir que de te laisser volontairement. Si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle a été forcée de le faire et je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver un moyen de revenir dans nos vies. »**_ M'expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête avec des yeux perdus dans le vide.

_**« Vous avez l'air tous si jeunes… »**_ Déclarais-je d'un air absent tout en changeant de sujet.

_**« Dans des situations de ce genre, dans ces guerres, il n'y a pas d'âge pour combattre et défendre ce en quoi nous croyons tant que tu es prêt et que tu as la bonne formation, c'est tout ce qui compte ainsi que d'essayer de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut toujours faire attention à ce qui t'entoure et rester concentrer coute que coute. Bien entendu, tu dois faire des sacrifices, mais c'est la vie. Beaucoup de gens sont morts dans cette guerre sans valeur, mais à la fin quand tout sera fini, tu te diras que ça en valait la peine. Crois moi, j'aurai voulu que tes parents et tant d'autres soient encore en vie, mais cela n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas ramener les morts parmi les vivants… »**_ Dit-il tristement avec un sourire crispé. _**« Demande-toi bien une chose, chiot… Si tes parents étaient encore en vie, serais-tu le jeune homme que tu es ? Serais-tu si courageux et si fort avec cette volonté de combattre le mal pour épargner autant de vie que possible ? »**_ Demanda-t-il. _**« Moi, je ne pense pas. Toutes les épreuves que tu as vécues ont fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. **_» Termina-t-il en me regardant fièrement.

_**« Alors tu crois qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? »**_ demandais-je en craignant déjà sa réponse même si au plus profond de moi je la connaissais. Tout en attendant sa réponse tant redoutée, je faisais le contour des visages de mes parents avec mes doigts tout en les regardant tristement. Ceux-ci me souriaient avec chagrin quand ils virent mon état. Si seulement j'avais pu les connaitre, si seulement je pouvais les voir ou les toucher.

_**« Je sens que tout recommence comme avant… »**_ Répondit Sirius en soupirant avec lassitude en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. _**« En tout cas… Maintenant, c'est vous les jeunes non ? Vous la jeune génération ? **_» Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en en haussant les épaules.

Finalement, après que je me rendis compte qu'il était l'heure que j'y aille, je serrai Sirius dans mes bras lui disant au revoir puis me dirigeai vers la sortie de la cabine afin d'aller prendre le Poudlard Express. J'avais hâte de retourner dans ma deuxième maison et retrouver mes autres amis ainsi que professeurs, enfin, tous sauf peut-être Rogue, mais bon ça c'était une autre histoire.

Quand nous étions plus au moins au milieu du trajet vers Poudlard, Hermione vint rejoindre le compartiment où j'étais avec Ginny et les jumeaux.

_**« Hey… »**_ Sourit-elle en entrant.

_**« Où es Ron ? »**_ demanda Ginny à la recherche de son frère.

_**« Oh ! Je l'ai abandonné quelque part… Il ne comprend pas que non c'est non. J'ai vite fait une évasion du pot de colle. »**_ Répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé et une étincelle dans les yeux que j'avais rarement vus dans ses yeux sauf quand elle échafaudait un plan pour quelque chose.

_**« Qu'as-tu fait Miss Granger ? »**_ demanda Fred avec un sourire narquois.

_**« Il se peut que j'aie profité du fait que Lavande était dans les parages pour le pousser dans ses bras. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est accrochée à lui depuis longtemps maintenant. »**_ Sourit-elle fièrement en s'asseyant sur mon côté et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_**« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si diabolique, Miss Granger… »**_ Déclara George avec un sourire surpris, mais en étant narquois également en même temps.

_**« J'ai appris du meilleur… »**_ Dit-elle en riant tout en me jetant un coup d'œil complice.

_**« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir que tu y étais pour quelque chose, Harry dans la débauche d'Hermione… »**_ S'amusa Ginny avec un large sourire.

_**« Bien sûr que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Elle m'a vu faire avec Malfoy après tout. En plus, j'ai du sang de maraudeur qui coule dans mes veines… »**_ Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

_**« Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu as disparu après Patmol ? »**_ demanda Hermione avec intérêt et curiosité.

_**« Je sais qui est cette Isabella… »**_ Déclarais-je en redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

_**« Qui c'est ? »**_ demanda Ginny intrigué en mettant une jambe sous sa cuisse et en balançant l'autre dans le vide tout en me regardant attentivement.

_**« Isabella s'appelle en réalité Isabella Potter… »**_ Commençais-je en sortant de ma poche la photo que Sirius m'avait donnée à la gare.

_**« Isabella Potter ? »**_ demanda Hermione confus.

_**« En effet. Apparemment, elle est la sœur jumelle de mon père. »**_ Répondis-je en lui tendant la photo et en lui montrant ma tante de mon doigt.

_**« Elle a l'air si belle même si je ne peux pas bien voir étant donné que la photo est en noir et blanc… »**_ Répondit-elle dans l'émerveillement.

_**« Je trouve ça étrange que tu apprennes son existence seulement maintenant après toutes ces années. »**_ Commenta Ginny en venant s'asseoir près d'Hermione pour mieux observer ma tante en question.

_**« D'après Patmol, elle a disparu du jour au lendemain après la mort de mes parents. C'est elle qui les a découverts et qui m'a trouvé parmi les décombres de la maison. Tout ce que Patmol sait c'est qu'elle est allée voir Dumbledore, mais après il ne l'a plus jamais vu. Elle s'est comme volatilisée. J'ai prévu de faire des recherches pour voir qui elle est. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à son sujet dans les archives de l'école… »**_ Murmurais-je en contemplant ce fait tout en réfléchissant à comment je pourrais m'y prendre et quand, car avec tous les cours, ça ne sera pas facile de le faire.

_**« Si tu veux, on peut essayer d'en parler à Peeves, il connait tout dans le château et l'a fait depuis toujours… »**_ Proposa Fred en jetant un coup d'œil à George qui semblait plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

_**« Merci. »**_ Répondis-je en gardant mes yeux sur George tout en commençant à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione dans un geste mécanique.

_**« Isabella… »**_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix absente en fronçant les sourcils. _**« J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… » **_Dit-il dans la frustration d'un ton irrité.

_**« Ce n'est rien George… »**_ Le rassurais-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible lui montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne se souvenait pas.

Après cela, la conversation reprit son cours normal et nous profitâmes de la présence des autres dans une ambiance confortable tout comme le train continuait à faire son chemin vers Poudlard.


End file.
